Slick & Alex: The Forgotten World
by BuzzCity360
Summary: Alex and Slick return to L.O.S.T. to find out that a strange mirror they found on their adventure was a portal to another world. But after reading strange words, it activated and the two best friends were sucked in. After a couple of years after the defeat of the Sorceress, magic was flowing in the lands of the forgotten world. But it brought over a new villain. With the magic go
1. Chapter 1 (11-21 22:04:38)

After saving Earth from being destroyed by it's clone version of itself, Rosalina and Scottie McCalister, Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, and other heroes watched Russell McCalister be frozen within an iceberg in Antarctica where Scottie's first laboratory, Savanah's Ice Cave was created.

Since Russell won't be free for hundred years, Scottie decide to read Russell's last will and testament. After that are two heroes, Ricky Robinson but goes by Slick was jumped on and tackled by everyone for a book that was told to be a map to Russell's treasure stash.

After the will and testament reading, an brownish skin man with his dreads down to his shoulders sat in his car that was pass on to him from Russell, Inferno. His expression of anger and tiredness on his face was shown. His hazel eyes looked at the slowly setting sun.

"Man, why would Russell have a treasure stash? I thought friendship was his treasure..." said Slick, letting out a painful sigh.

Another man sat in the passenger side in his best friend's ride. His slightly tan skin reflect in the light, along with his blue eyes. His spikey black hair was down due to sweat from saving Slick from their friends.

"I thought Rosey would be his treasure. But you would think he'll give it to Scottie."

Alexander Richardson was the first friend Slick had. The two met as a group to take over the world as Axem Rangers X. Since then, they've been the best of friends. They saved the world together, fell for the same woman together, and rescued lost treasure together.

After a drive back to the L.O.S.T. (Lost or Stolen Treasure) base, Slick and Alex walk to the research facility. Scientists walked around the place, looking through the treasure for anything that is dangerous or that leads into a new discovery. New species, new worlds, new dimension.

The best friend's discovery was in a private room with four agents in front of a tall mirror. The glass was a dull grey surrounded by beautifully crafted with Cherrywood. When the two brought it to L.O.S.T., it gave off a blast of theoretical hypothesis that it can lead into a new world or dimension. Curved on the front of the mirror were words that for months, the best agents couldn't make out the language.

"Sup docs, any luck?"

One scientists with his red hair tangled up walked up to Alex. "6 months. 6 months! What makes you think that today will be the day we finally answer your dumbass questions that you and your idiot friend ask. Every. Single. Day!"

"Come on Syd, we just came from our friend's funeral. Have some sympathy for us" Slick said, resting an ice pack on the knot on his forehead.

Prof. Sydney growled at the two men. He envy them for finding such an amazing object that can change the way we see the world and it was discovered by the two idiots he hated.

"Just...get out before I take that ice pack and shove it in your brain."

The two friends walked out of the room. They made their way to the roof where it was night time. The stars were shine bright along with the moon.

Alex continue to eat his megawich (ham, turkey, salami, pepperoni, bacon, etc). Slick barely took a bite out of his megawich. "You okay?"

Slick didn't turn to his best friend, kept his eyes on the stars. "I still feel bad from the fight with CJ. You know when I was possessed."

Alex couldn't forget about that. Those slit green eyes his best friend had, choking the life out of Russell's co worker. Alex could tell Slick was scared, put emphasis on possessed.

"I feel like he's still in there messing with my mind. I just can't stop remember the fear in her eyes. The smile I felt curving to my cheeks."

Slick felt his shoulder grabbed and pulled close to a hug. "It's over man."

Alex and Slick continue to look at the stars before heading inside for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A blue dinosaur creature holding a golden staff with a glowing pink egg, catching her breath. In front of her was the cause of the downfall to her kingdom. The annoying purple dragon with orange horns with it's sidekick, an yellow dragonfly flying around it's head.

The dragon stood on a UFO saucer. It's brown eyes stare fiercely at the dinosaur. The dinosaur wave her staff, the pink hue changing to a light blue with electricity sparking off it, sending energy balls into the air. The dragon maneuver the saucer through the attack, dodging falling shots.

The dragon made a u turn, heading towards the dinosaur. Her legs couldn't run as she was too tired. She waved her scepter, creating an fireball. She open for an attack. Before she can finish her attack, the UFO shot a energy blast. It stuck her in the chest, pushing her towards the moat of lava.

Where did it go wrong? It was the perfect plan. Steal the dragon eggs, use their wings to create a spell, and live forever. It was just that simple.

Was that stupid apprentice? Her army of idiot rhynocs? There was one person she can blame: that damn dragon!

The scepter was destroyed, revealing a white shell dragon egg. The dinosaur grab the egg and chucked it to the other end of the moat. If she wasn't going to have the egg, neither will he!

After that, she fell to her death, burning alive in her own lair. Thousand of years and it ends like this, sinking down into the lava.

The dragon's eyes shrink at the sight of egg heading to end of the moat. He made another u turn. The egg was descending, heading to the lava. He needed to catch it and quick. He jumped off the saucer, spending his orange wings and glide towards the falling dragon egg.

It was now or never. If he didn't catch it, his mission would be a failure. All the challenges he overcome would be for nothing. The elders would shun him forever.

The dragon was closing in to egg. He grabbed it in time, turn around back to the platform. He slide on his belly, exhaling a breath of air. Something caught his attention.

The egg begin to shake. Small cracks begin to go around the egg. Both the dragon and dragonfly eyes stare at the beautiful sight once the egg was open. Two baby dragons, a girl and boy. The girl had a pink gem in it's forehead as the boy didn't have a gem. Their skin was cream and their eyes were brown. They were twins.

The dragon carried the baby dragons on it back. Another adventure in his life was over. He start to reminisce on his past: The teen dragon that save the elder dragons from their stone prison, taken away from his vacation to a new world and save it, and now rescue all the dragon eggs and magic back.

The purple dragon smiled as he exit out of the battlefield. The reign of the Sorceress was over. Peace was returned to the forgotten world.

That was 14 years ago

Bianca read the book time and time again. The former apprentice of the Sorceress sat down in her room, wiping a tear off her eye. She remember the time her life changed for the better.

If it wasn't for the dragon, she would miserable as an apprentice. The dragons would've been back to this side of the world. Magic wouldn't be restored. But one thing she know wouldn't happen is she wouldn't met the love of her life.

The bipedal bunny looked at a picture of her in a wedding gown and a cheetah in a suit beside her, smiling happily together.

Bianca sigh as she close the book, looking sad. After fourteen years ago and things were back to where they were. But with a new villain taking over the forgotten world.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. She walked up to the door and open it. An weather fairy from Cloud Spires was there. "Quick Bianca, you're need to come to Sunrise Spring. We found something that can work."

The news put a smile on her face. She rush to get her infamous purple cloak. After she put it on, she teleport the fairy and herself to Sunrise Spring.

In a cave, Bianca walked up to a portal with a couple of fairies hovering by. A fairy wearing a yellow dress with red hair flew over to her.

"Bianca, we found this in an abandoned factory at Hurricos" two fairies carried a pink crystal to the bunny. Her blue eyes gazed apon the crystal object. It wasn't a gem but she felt a strange amount of magic in it.

"We never seen it before but it feels powerful. Maybe powerful enough to open the portal to the dragon realm."

"This may open the portal. It's what we needed. Thank you Zoe!" Bianca smiled. It's the best news she got in two years since the invasion. If they can connect to the dragon realm, it'll be a chance they can defeat the wizard.


	3. Chapter 3

3:30 AM, L.O.S.T. base

It was three in the morning. Alex woke up to use the bathroom. Walking past the room with the mirror. A dim blue light was coming out through the door. It was the middle of the night for Sydney to work on the mirror. Something wasn't right.

Alex opened the door quick and quietly, and slide into the room, and slowly closed the door. After hearing the click, he turn around to see his best friend standing in front of the mirror.

The words on the wood were glowing blue while Slick's body was glowing green. Alex looked on, slowly walking up to Slick. "Hey buddy, feeling okay?"

As he remembered doing Sombra's possession, Slick wasn't glow, only his eyes were green with purple retinas and black smoke flowing out at the corners.

When he turn around to Alex, there was none of that. "Nothing much...I was just getting ice cream. How did I..."

Alex quickly grabbed his friend's shoulders, stopping him from panicking. "Shh! If Sydney wakes up, he'll make us into cadavers."

"What's going on with the mirror and you?"

"I don't know. This is new to me. I...I feel incredible. It's like, I haven't felt this much power for a long time" said Slick.

Alex and Slick look at the mirror, trying to figure out the words.

Sunrise Spring, Forgotten World

Zoe and the other fairies placed the crystal in the middle of the portal. Bianca practice reciting the spell in a old book.

"Bianca, are you sure this can work?" A cheetah with a bow and a brown case of arrows strapped to its back walked up to the bunny sorceress.

"It has to, Hunter. The magic in this world is slowly disappearing and as long as Malacore is here, he'll gather the rest of it for himself. If we bring the dragons back, we can siege the castle and defeat him."

Hunter can see the exhaustion in Bianca's eyes. Day after day with barely any sleep, she reads her book. Looking for a way to stop Malacore.

"And the fast we stop him, we can get find her and him as well."

"I know sweetheart. We will find her. I know we will" Hunter said, hugging Bianca.

"It's ready" Zoe told both of them.

Bianca walked up a couple of feet front of the portal. She close her eyes, her hands glowed. The crystal start to glow along with the words on the wood.

"Connect our worlds to bring us a hero, to save us from peril..."

L.O.S.T. base

"Someone who'll save an once forgotten world, against an act of terror" Slick finish the sentence.

They stood there in front of the mirror, waiting for whatever to happened. Nothing did.

"Doesn't this feel cliché?" Slick asked, waiting for the end. The two shrug their shoulders.

As expected, the mirror begin to glow. Purple sparks flew as a vortex form on the glass. The boys backed up from the mirror.

"At least it's not sucking us in" the famous "at least" statement by Alex.

"Should we tell them it's working? Slick asked, looking in the portal.

"I don't know. I feel like aliens are gonna jump out of here. I say we leave, go back to bed and wait in the morning so Syd can climax in that."

"At least, we ain't being grabbed in there" said Slick. The two high five each other.

Right in time after that cliché statement, a giant purple hand grabbed them.

"At least it's not my fault this time!" Alex said as him and Slick was pulled into the portal.

Going through the vortex, the best friends screamed their way down where the phantasmal hand pull them. While screaming, they saw images of different places, different species, even planets that wasn't in their solar system.

In the forgotten world, Bianca's big hand spell was weakening as the spell for the portal took a lot of her energy. "I got something, but...I'm losing energy."

Hunter got behind and helping her pull. They kept pulling till the hand broke apart. The couple fell on the hard ground. The cheetah held Bianca, but she wasn't moving.

Gently putting on her on the ground, Hunter put his ear to the bunny's chest. Her heart was beating and she was breathing. "Zoe, she's unconscious. Check on her."

Slick and Alex were out of the vortex. They saw a big planet. It was amazing that they were still breathing in space but the planet itself was beautiful. There were a sun and a moon on the same side but in the end of the planet.

But the two didn't have time to vast in the beautiful as the hand disappear. They begin to descend at a fast pace. If anything can get worse, Alex and Slick were separated. Alex try move his body to his friend, but it was no use.

Alex enter the atmosphere first. He felt a strange feeling in the air as he enter. Like his body was regenerated with energy. It was strange rejuvenation. It was like he can...

SLAM! His body hit the ground, causing him to blackout.


	4. Chapter 4

In a world where the sky was dark red was a castle. The dark castle was run with strange bipedal rhinoceros with armor on them. In the throne were a wizard. He had a black cloak with flames on the bottom of it. His red eyes along with his pointy beard and black tattoo mark all over his slightly buff arms made sure he was not the one to mess with.

In front of him was a spotted bunny wearing a blue cloak. It's eyes were yellow in a evil way. If looks could kill, she would win with her curvy body.

"It seems she's at it again. Go to home and visit them. See what they done. Make sure you tell her I said hi."

The bunny bowed and begin to walk towards the door. As it got to the door, the wizard spoke. "No teleportation?"

"I wouldn't waste my power seeing them" a cold feminine voice answered back. The soldiers open the door and she left.

Bianca woke up in the comfy, cozy confines of her bed. Her eyes didn't want to open as turn around to the sun rays shining through the curtains.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head."

Bianca smile as Hunter walked in the bedroom with breakfast on a tray. "Aww how long was I out?"

"Just yesterday. Your body was out of energy after the spell."

"Did we connect to the dragon realm?" She asked, a little hope in her voice.

Hunter was silent but he shook his head. "After you passed out, the portal closed...nothing came out."

The bunny sorceress sighed in defeat. The final plan was no good. "It's over, Hunter."

"It can't be. I know he's out there, finding ways to defeat Malacore. I'm not giving on my best bud. We shouldn't either."

Before the bunny can retort, Zoe appear between the couple.

"We got an unrecognizable creature in Sunrise Springs. Come quick!"

Bianca begin to get up but Hunter stopped her. "You need to stay here, eat, and rest. I'll take care of this."

Before she can retort, her husband kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds then Hunter pull away and ran out of the room.

"Be careful, my silly fur ball" she whispered, smiling at Zoe.

It was soft place to sleep at. Alex kept his eyes closed, turning over on his back. His eyelids couldn't block the light above him. "J-just five more minutes."

He covered his eyes with hand. He was tickled by it, chuckling a bit, heading back to sleep.

A few seconds later, a soft tap hit his head. He swat his hand over his head, then covered eyes again. It happened again, making him unleash a small growl.

This time the small tap electrified him, causing him open his eyes and sit up. When he did, a fairy and a cheetah with a arrowhead point at Alex's head, ready to fire.

"What are you doing out of the outpost?" The cheetah asked.

"What are you talking..." Alex stop as he saw the bipedal animal talk. "Woah, I must be tripping real bad. Did you just talk?"

The cheetah nod his head. "We need you to go back to the outpost till we get Bentley back" the fairy said.

"Okay now I've seen everything. I don't know you two or whatever I'm on. But I..." Alex stop as he saw his right hand. It was covered in white fur. His nails were claws as his inner paw was black and soft.

He look at his left hand as it was the exact same. "Uhhhh"

"Do you know what you look like?" The Fairy asked.

"There a lake if you want to see...yourself" the cheetah pointed out, put the arrow away and bow on his back.

Alex struggled to get up and decide to crawl towards the small lake. His reflection was a bit blurry but he saw a white animal.

On top of his head were horns, blue eyes along with his white fur. When he stood, he was shorter than the cheetah.

"Uhh I know you're freaking out but if you didn't know, you're an yeti" said the fairy, bluntly.

"Freaking out? FREAKING OUT!?!" Alex yell out. "I'm a yeti with an awesome mohawk!"

The two drop their jaws at the reaction. The yeti start to headbang. They roll their eyes. It's not often to see a yeti nods it head fast to see it's hair.

After that, Alex walk back to the two. "Okay, if you two didn't know, I'm not from around here, especially the outpost ya'll talk about. What is this world?"

"You're in Sunrise Springs of the forgotten world."

Alex admire the scenery around him. The lovely grass blowing in the wind. The tree with yellow leaves standing tall. The beautiful sunrise in the dim blue sky along with the small lake.

"Okay, the forgotten world. Why forgotten? But other than that, why did w-SLICK!"

The yeti begin to look around frantically. He yelled out his friend's name as loud he can, but no response.

Hunter grabbed on Alex's shoulders. "What happened? Who's Slick?"

"He's my best friend." Hunter let go of his shoulders. Best friend hit his mind. "We were grabbed by this hand and pulled inside this portal. After the hand was gone, we were separated-"

Suddenly, a rainbow was heading towards the group, slamming down the earth. A bunny in a orange dress with a red belt and orange shoes appear in front of Alex.

"You came from a mirror?" She asked.

"Um yes I did."

"Maybe after the spell broke, you couldn't come through the portal, but fell down to the planet" the bunny hypothesis.

"Okay before we continue, can I get your names?"

But introduction had to wait as the lit up sky turn to red and clouds turn grey. Hunter got his bow and arrow back out as a look of horror appear on the bunny's face. "No, no, no no no. She's here."

A earthquake begin as the ground broke up, a cloak figure erupt, it's spine chilling yellow eyes visible. Hunter pulled the arrow back as the fairy few over to the rabbit.

"Well, he was right. You all are up to no good. Didn't you know what happened the last time?"

"What do you want?" The cheetah asked in a threatening way.

"And who is this little guy?" The cloak figure said.

"Names Alex. Guessing from the weather change and dark outfit, you're not a good person."

The figure laughed. "You are correct little one. Didn't think you two would use yetis as spies."

"The name is Darla-"

"That's not your name!" said the rabbit.

Darla snarled at her. "Yes it is, you wrench!

"I'm the right hand of Great Wizard, the ruler of the forgotten world, my teacher, Malacore"

Alex nod his head. "And with a name like that, he's evil."

"No, he's a visionary leader. It's those two who want to overthrow him."

The rabbit clenched her fist. Alex notice her arm was shaking. "He took you away from us. My sweet litt-"

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE, ESPECIALLY YOU TWO!" Darla yell out. Her hands glowed a purple, along with her cloak. She formed an orb of magic and thrown at the rabbit.

Closing her eyes and waiting for the unthinkable, the rabbit braced for the attack. An explosion was heard. She open her to see the yeti in front of her.

"Okay Darla or not Darla, you can't kill someone who cares about you. But knowing a little about you, you won't listen to me. So it's a fight you want..."

Alex grabbed a chunk of dirt. "Then fight me!"

Darla was considering the thought but chuckled. "Oh Alex, I'm going to enjoy torturing you. But not now. We'll meet again."

With that, she lower herself back down in the hole. The ground then reform itself.

"Thank you Alex" the rabbit said, hugging him.

"Anyone would've done it" said Alex, making the rabbit stare angerly at the cheetah. He avoided any eye contact.

"I think we need to head back to the cottage. It's not safe at here" said the fairy.

The four were teleported out of the field. The danger was just beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

After the encounter with Darla, Alex stepped inside the cottage and sat down, still weak from the trip. Hunter gave him a cup of water to quench his thirst.

"Anyone would've done the same? Why couldn't you say you're welcome" said Hunter.

"I mean you could've dive right in" Alex said back.

"Anyway boys!" Bianca yell out, getting their attention. "Before we were interrupted, we were introducing ourselves."

"I'm Bianca, the sorceress of the forgotten world" she bowed.

"That numbskull is my husband, Hunter and the fairy is Zoe. They're from Avalor, a different realm" Hunter waved as well as Zoe.

"Nice to meet you all. As you know by now, I'm Alex. Originally from Earth."

Zoe almost snap her neck the way she turn her head in excitement. "Earth? Do you know Russell McCalister?"

"Yeah, how you know him?"

"I was on Earth for a bit. We were great friends. I came back here when the Axem Rangers attack him."

Alex gasped. "I was apart of them!"

Bad choice of words as the yeti was shocked again. After that, Alex twitched on the floor. "We're good now. I'm his friend."

Zoe's expression changed from anger to happy. "That's good. How is he?"

"He's..." Alex try to find the proper term. As in term, he's looking for the proper pun. "Chilling. He's chilling."

"That's good" Zoe said.

"So who's Malacore?" Alex asked, getting straight to the point.

Bianca sigh as she begin to explain.

"Malacore is a powerful wizard who wants all the magic for himself. Four years ago, he appear here. I tried to defeat him but he was too strong. His magic was different than mine. After I was weakened...he took my daughter. You know as Darla. We didn't name her that. I was training her to be a sorceress like myself. With all magic gone, the planet may die."

"Say no more, I'll help you defeat Malacore" Alex triumphantly said, standing up.

"We wasn't going to ask-" Bianca was stopped by Alex's paw.

"I been doing this since I was on Earth. I know how when someone or in this case, inhabits are in need of help. But as I do this, I need your help."

The three friends nod their heads. "My best friend is somewhere in this world. I need you all to help me find him. I'm not going on an adventure without him."

"We will find him" said Hunter, smiling at the yeti. The two shook on their agreement. Then both their stomachs growl in unison, their hunger seek to be satisfied. "Can we eat first?"

Bianca and Zoe laughed at the two. "Yes we can. While we eat, I'll tell you about the world."

Alex smile as he went on another adventure in search of Slick and defeat Malacore. But now he hope Slick was okay.

-S-

It was dark. The pain of a pounding headache was troubling but it'll go away. But the first step was opening the eyes.

Slowly opening his eyes, Slick was hit with a light. His vision was blurry and his mouth dry due to the lack of hydration, he sat up, holding his head.

First thing Slick notice was his head felt bigger and full of hair...on his cheeks. The next thing was when his vision clearing, he was surrounded by...cats in yellow cloaks.

"Your highness, he's awaken"

Before Slick could freak the freak out, a orange cat hop onto the bed. It wore a black cloak and an skull earring on its left ear.

"Who are you?"

"T-t-t-t-talking cats" Slick whispered.

"You looked you haven't seen a Felinian before. Haven't you seen yourself in the mirror" the cat said, pointing his three finger paw at a mirror on the desk next to the bed.

Slick quickly grabbed the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was a blue cat with brown eyes, with short dreads.

Slick screamed at the top of his lungs.

The screaming stop as his mouth turn into a zipper and zip itself shut.

"QUIT YOUR SCREAMING!" the orange cat said. "You must've fallen harder than I thought. Then again, you could be a spy from that idiotic Prince of Charmed Ridge."

Slick try to talk but its hard when your lips are zipped. Only noise came out.

"Your highness, his magic is strong. Doesn't seem to have fairy magic" a new cat with a purple cloak and a pointy hat with stars on it.

"Meolin, he's supposedly crash down to our castle and he's one of us?" The cat said.

"King Azrael, he could be a great wizard close to your son. Maybe if we send him to your school, he'll unleash his potential" Meolin suggested.

King Azrael was silent but is considering the idea. Meolin could see that his plan would work. The King turn to Slick.

"You will attend the school, train with our teachers, and help Felinia overthrow Prince Sai and Princess Sal. Fail and..." King Azrael got close to Slick's face. "Death!"

Slick's eyes shrink at the cold whisper of the word. King Azrael backed up, snapping his fingers. The zipper disappear and his lips were back. "You shall report to school now."

"Now, but I don't-" Slick magically disappear out of the room.

When the wizards left, Meolin and Azrael were left alone. "Sir, I thought you didn't want to go to war with the Prince?" Meolin whispered.

"I don't. But he does. I just hope this kid can stop this before more lives are jeopardize" The King said, looking out of the window at the purplish night sky.

Back in the cottage, Bianca unrolled the map to the forgotten world for Alex.

"The forgotten world is separated by four areas, based on the time of day: Sunrise Spring, Midday Garden, Evening Lake, and Midnight Mountain, that's where Malacore's castle is at. Each world has portals to other worlds. You must go through the portals, help and free the inhabits from Malacore's army."

"Also there's this" Bianca handed Alex a golden orb. "These orbs can help us defeat Malacore. I had to scatter them because if he gets his hands on them, he'll be unstoppable. Collect these and we'll have enough magic to raid in the castle and defeat him."

"Awesome, get the orbs and defeat Malacore. Seems easy" the yeti cracked his knuckles.

"It won't be. That's why we got more help. There are four guardians in each world, capture and secured at their home world by Malacore's army. Free them and they'll help you out. Your first mission is to rescue Sheila the Kangaroo. Hunter will help in her world. Lucky for you being a yeti, you'll love the alps" Bianca smiled.

"Here's 5 orbs to travel to the alps. Orbs can make the portals come up. The more orbs, the better" Zoe zap 5 orbs into Alex's hand.

Alex gulped but nod his head. No backing out now. "Alright let's do this!"


	6. Chapter 6

Slick appear in outside of a large building. He saw more cats or Felinians as they were called around the school yard. Some were levitating objects, some were transforming objects into frogs, lizards, bunnies, etc.

He sighed. "I don't have any magic. Even if I do, these wizards are more experienced than I do. If I succeed, I wo-" he bumped into a cat with glasses.

"Oh excuse me, I'm very sorry. I'm new and do-"

"I'm sorry good sir. I didn't mean to be in the way. Did you say you're new?"

Slick nod his head. "Yes I'm new. I'm trying to find Mr. Marco class is."

The cat smiled, adjusting his glasses. "I'm in that class. You must be an elite to be new in his class. I'll take you there. We're sparring today. We'll defeat them fairy scum!"

Ohh I'm Arnold. Nice to meet you."

Slick waved. "I'm Ricky but I-" the school bell interrupt him.

"We need to get to his class quick. He doesn't like tardiness" Arnold said. He grabbed Slick's hand and they teleported to Mr. Marco's class.

When they appear, Arnold ran up the steps to his seat. The room was like a university class. A five row seat with a big chalkboard. The other students were in their seats.

Trying to find an empty seat, Slick begin to walk, but he was in the air. "Well students, we got a late bloomer. Hmm you must be the new student I was told about.

A short, chubby human with a beard, dressed in a purple robe with gold stars and a wizard hat with the similar design turn Slick around to meet him.

"The King has big plans for you and I'm here to make sure you meet his requirements. I believe you know his deal. My job is on the line as well" Marco whispered.

"Today class, we're going to spar" the class erupt in cheers and claps. Slick was afraid he won't leave the class without a scratch.

"Before we do, I'm going to give you some tips on how you should fight against the fairies. I believe I have a volunteer" Marco turn and smile at Slick.

The wizard in training shook his head but it was too late. He fell to the ground. "Uh I don't even know what to do. I'm just new. Maybe a different student would like to st-"

Slick was blasted with a fireball and thrown across the room. "Rule #1: Don't take your eyes off your enemy."

Slick struggled to get up, pain striking his back. "Will this be on the test?" he asked, dizzy from the attack.

Mr. Marco with a wand in hand fire more attack. Slick kept getting hit till he was hit through the wall and into another room. The students were astonished by their teacher. "Rule #2: Have your shields up against multiple attacks."

Everyone waited to see if the new kid was okay or dead.

"Well I guess We'll have to cut our lesson sh-ugh!"

A green energy ball hit Marco in the face, causing him to roll on the floor. The students gasp in shock as walking through the smoke was Slick, hands glowing with green energy.

"Come on Marco, remember rule #1: Don't take your eyes off the enemy."

A playful yet sinister laugh came out of Slick. He leap in the air, firing more energy blast at the teacher. Before Marco can do rule #2, he was hit continuously. Slick came back and grab the teacher by his neck, picking him up.

"Rule #3: Shut up and FIGHT!"

Slick punched the teacher in the gut, colliding through a wall. Waiting for his opponent, the new student charge energy into his hands. Multiple purple blast burst through the wall as Marco recovered. Slick smiled and toss a energy ball.

The ball turn into a sawblade, cutting through the shots. After the attack was cut off, Slick sent a beam of energy towards the room. Marco put on his shield, the beam still hitting it.

The room was filled with smoke. Students coughed and covered their eyes. Neither Slick nor Mr. Marco could be seen.

After a minute, the smoke cleared. Marco was pinned down and Slick, with his right foot on the teacher's chest and his left hand charging another beam attack at Marco's head.

Slick's green eyes stared down at Marco, cuts and bruises on his face. Something in Slick's mind told him enough was enough.

Slick's eyes changed back to brown and the charge attack shrink into his paw.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Marco. I hope you're okay. "

"Yes I am. Thank you. But another rule."

The class erupt in purple smoke and Slick burst through the roof of the school, flying through the sky.

The smoke disappear and Mr. Marco is a new outfit.

"Rule #4: Never show mercy to your opponent"

The students cheered on as Marco bowed. "Now, to the sparring field!"

The students yelled as they ran out of the classroom. Arnold came up to Mr. Marco.

"Will Ricky be okay, Mr. Marco?" Arnold said, walking up to the teacher.

"He will. Why don't you find him. You'll spar tomorrow."

Arnold nod his head and went out the classroom. Marco turn his head to a glass window. King Azrael was on the other side, watching the chaos inside.

Twice in one day (or night), Slick fell from the sky. This time he landed in a water fountain. In his head, he was replaying the lessons he learned. But he was having trouble finding out what was rule #3.

"What the hell happened?!" A voice said.

Slick sat up, looking around him. Nobody was near him. The fountain was deserted.

"Now I'm hearing voices in my head. Great" Slick said with a hint of sarcasm.

When he got up, a cat was in front of him. It had green armor and holding a long handle axe. The cat even looked like him.

"We get armor as well? This day keeps getting better."

"I'm you, you twit!" The armored cat said.

"Oh damn. So, ghost of my past or my future? From the kick ass suit, the future must be screwed up."

The cat groaned in annoyance. "Tell me about it. I didn't think I'll grow up into...you."

"What happened to you. You use to research spells, dream magic, fight with magic. Now look at you! You're nothing but nimrod. The Axem Rangers would've never recruit you."

Slick's mind reeled back. Memories of him in the Axem Rangers X pour in. "Now you start to remember. Ever since you became...uh what your friends call each other. Duel ranger, Voo ranger, Zoo ranger."

"It's Zyuranger. I lost my magic after Master Smithy died. My life has been better since those days. I got new friends and saved the world."

The Axem Slick rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But in this world, dinosaurs can't save you. This place is breathing magic. Can't you feel it" Slick shook his head.

"Ugh whatever. I just saved you from being an embarrassment. I'm the reason Marco was almost headless. Well, his clone."

Slick was angry at his past self. "He could've been dead because of me!"

"Don't worry idiot, he was testing you. I'm here as the power you once had. Your magic was sealed in you. This place can get your magic back."

"And what if I don't my magic back?" Slick threatened his clone.

Past Slick turn his head into King Azrael. "DEATH!"

"Damn that's right" Slick mumbled.

"Yes. You need me. If we get the interest of the King, we'll traveled out of here. Maybe we can find your certain friend."

Slick gasped. He forgot about Alex this whole time. Past Slick smiled at his counterpart.

"Fine, we past this school, we find Alex."

"Ricky?" Slick turn around to see Arnold.

"Um Arnold, right? How long you've been there?" Slick awkwardly grin.

"Just got here. Mr. Marco wants you back in the class."

Slick walked out of the class. Arnold was gonna teleport, but Slick insist they walk till his magic regains itself. It's going to be a long week.

When they got back, the damage to the room was gone. Three students were getting their belongings and Mr. Marco was talking to a student.

He stop his talk and turn to Slick. "Glad to see you're alive. I was amazed at your powers during our fight. Nobody has ace at a beam attack yet. Well except for one."

The student beside Marco was a cat wearing a black and purple cloak, black hair with purple tips on the end covered its right eye but can tell they were blue eyes. Black eyeliner and indigo lipstick to finish what Slick thought a beautiful masterpiece.

"Ricky, this is Daphne. One of two of my greatest students this year. She'll help you out with the lessons I've taught the class this year" Mr. Marco said, having Daphne, along with Arnold drop her jaw.

"Good luck with her man!" said Arnold, vanishing beside Slick.

"If you learn from her, I'll have three top students" Mr. Marco said, leaving the two alone.

"Nice to meet you Daphne, hope-"

Daphne grabbed Slick by his neck, choking him. "I'll help you for now. But don't get any ideas. I'm going after Mastery exam and I won't be stopped by the likes of you."

Slick only choke at her grasp but his face turning purple was the way of acknowledging her. "Good, see you early tomorrow.

Black smoke covered the two wizards. Once it was cleared, Slick was on the floor coughing.

After that, Mr. Marco showed Slick to his room. It was small with a bed, but a great view of the night sky from the glass roof.

Slick lay in his bed, staring at sky. He wanted to cry, sneak out and runaway. But he didn't. He just stare into the night till he fell asleep.

Tomorrow is another day.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex and Hunter made it to the alps. The cool breeze felt so good with the mountain view and the smell of pine from the trees.

A group of blue rhino creatures dressed as swiss mountain men holding pickaxes walking around, guarding a house.

"Okay, first off: Do you know how to fight?" Hunter asked.

Alex looked at the cheetah like he was crazy. "You now ask me that?! Yes I do."

Hunter chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "My bad."

The cheetah took out his bow with a couple of arrows in hand. He aimed at the group, looking for a distracted enemy. "Kid, when I shoot this, go and take out the others."

Alex smiled. Finally the talking was over. Time for some action. Hunter found his prey. Alex got into take off position.

The arrow shot off and the yeti ran off. One of the mountain creatures were shot in the head, falling to the grass. The others were alerted by the sight.

Before one of them can turn to Hunter's direction, it was met with face full of fist. The creature join it's companion on the grass. The other three ran up to the yeti. Alex leaped in the air. The mountain men cowarded in fear as they were slam down on the ground by the yeti's body.

Alex got up brush off the grass, looking at the three flatten monsters.

"Nice job man" Hunter came and high five the yeti. "Cornocs are just stupid than Rhynocs."

The two looked around for more enemies before knocking on the door to the house.

The door opened up a crack. "Ze don't know what Billy has done, but ze don't want none" a high pitch, sweden accent came out.

"Pete, it's Hunter. We're here to save your sister."

The door opened up and two small muscular mountain goats walked out the house. They were twins.

"Utes bout time Hunta. Ze been waiting."

"You two look like ya'll could take those guys on yourself" Alex said, raising his eyebrow.

"With those axes? Na ya!"

"Bobby and Pete, this is Alex. He's with me." Alex shook their hand, hoping not to get it crushed.

"Should I even ask about Billy?" Hunter said, knowing their brother was missing.

"Ya, ze went to recover our homes. He got my home" Bobby inform the cheetah. "But for Pete's..."

The group saw another goat in a cave, froze in fear. When they got inside...

"He still hasn't conquer his fear?" Hunter said

"Ze hasn't been the same" said Pete.

Billy stood a couple of feet, in front of a moose.

"You two know it's ya'll fault" Hunter raise his voice a little.

While Bobby and Pete argue whose fault it was, Alex walked up to Billy. He was breathing slowly, like one step and the moose would charge at them.

Thinking it would happen like that, the yeti took small steps to the animal.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Billy whispered. Alex ignored him and kept walking.

The moose looked at the yeti. It snort and groan, stretching it's limbs. After more movement, the animal begin to kick dust from it's back leg.

Alex knew he was reaching dangerous territory but he was prepared. At a close proximity, the moose charged at him. Alex ball up his right hand into a fist, waiting.

"What are you doing? You're going to get killed!" Billy yelled out. Hunter, Bobby, and Pete ran into the cave, watching the commotion.

The moose put it's head down, horns ready to pierce the foolish yeti. Close to his range, Alex pull his fist back and launch it, striking the horns.

The moose was sent backwards in a fast pace. A Cornoc was walking around, not paying attention to the incoming moose. The animal's back side hit the enemy and slam it against a rock.

The goats brothers and Hunter's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Billy, take my advise: Think less, do more, and never be afraid" Alex said, smiling at the group.

They went back outside to see a group of Cornocs and mushroom huts. On top of a hill was a cage with a kangaroo inside of it.

"Zee, there's Sheila" said Bobby. Alex and Hunter jumped down and fought the Cornocs. After a Cornoc was killed, another one walked out of the hut.

Bobby and Pete stayed behind, but Billy took the yeti's advise. He sneak away from his brothers and ran in the battlefield. Avoiding confrontation, the goat was met with another moose, eating grass.

Billy shallow his fear and walked up to the moose that's been giving him trouble for years, no thanks to his brothers.

The moose looked up but Billy was already running towards it. It look at the annoying goat leap in the air and landed on it's back.

The moose tried to buck Billy off. It start running madly to the battlefield. Hunter and Alex were surrounded by the Cornocs. Before they were attacked, Billy and the moose skid by.

The Cornocs weren't ready as they were gored, trampled, and kicked in the face. Billy held onto the uncontrollable beast as it took out the enemies.

Hunter put a bomb in each hut, blow it to smithereens. After the last hut was destroyed, a key appear on the ground. Alex picked it up and ran up the hill.

When the others arrive, Alex put the key into the lock and turn the key. The cage door unlock and disappear. The Kangaroo opened her eyes and saw the five guys.

"Well, not one to be a damsel in distress. But thank you mate" she said with an Australian accent.

"Sheila!" The three brothers hug their sister

"Boys, I miss you, b-but I have to breathe" Sheila said, having the boys break the group hug.

The kangaroo inhale a good size breath of fresh air. "Nothing like fresh mountain air. Thanks Hunter."

"It wasn't me. He did it" he said pointed at Alex.

"A yeti. I thought Bentley and Barty was the only ones other than the bad ones" Sheila raise her eyebrow.

"I'm here to stop Malacore and find a friend of mine. Oh I'm Alex, nice to meet you Sheila."

"Big mission for a short guy. I'm glad you're helping us. We'll need the help" Sheila smile, stretching her legs and her big feet.

"Oh Sheila, do you have the orbs? Bianca wants to collect them" Hunter example.

Billy, Bobby, and Pete got out four orbs and give them to the cheetah. The brothers said their farewells to their big sis as Alex, Hunter, and Sheila teleport out of the alps.

"Didn't I say no battles in the classroom?"

"Yes, but wanted to test his powers out. You saw what he did to my duplicate."

King Azrael and Mr. Marco sat in the classroom, talking about Slick's battle. The king wasn't happy about the mess but it was fixed.

"He may be on the same level as him. I have Daphne training him."

King Azrael nod his head in agreement. Slick perform magic majority of the students can do. Slick is special and magically gifted.

"We'll see Marco. But mess up my classroom again, it's back to making crystal creatures on Crystal Island" the King said coldly before vanishing.

"Yes your highness."


	8. Chapter 8

Azrael's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Midnight Mountain

Slick slept soundly throughout the night. His comfy bed help him sleep that way along with the night sky. But that would all change immediately.

A lightning bolt strike the cat, electrifying him out of bed and into the floor. After shaking a bit, he saw Daphne by the bed.

"Time for training."

"You could've just wake me up a better way" complained Slick, his hair fuzzy.

"You're right. Tomorrow, I'll use lava" a spine chilling smile creeped on her face.

"I'll deal with lightning. Nothing bad about lightning."

Daphne rolled her eyes and teleport herself and Slick to the sparring field. The field was as long as a football field. The two stood in an circle. Daphne's hands glowed pink. Slick did some stretchs and jumping jacks.

"Nothing like getting your blood pumping" he said.

Daphne shook her. She start firing energy blast at him. He started running around, dodging the attacks.

In the seats, watching the action, Past Slick shook his head. A beam of magic hit the real Slick, sending him on the ground.It's going to be a long day.

"I might enjoy this training" Past Slick and Daphne said with glee.

Sunny Villa, Sunrise Spring

Alex was left to handle the enemies in the main city of Sunny Villa while Hunter and Sheila went on orb finding.

The Councilmen told the yeti that their giant chicken along with the Mayor were captured. Alex only heard giant chicken. Heroes gotta eat.

The Cornocs weren't trouble as they didn't attack him. They cowarded in fear. But Cornocs are still Cornocs, so Alex punched them.

After walking up the stair, a big Cornoc swinging what look like a giant cooked chicken leg. "Must. Have. Chicken!"

Zoe appeared in front of him, stopping him from being crushed. "Alex, this Cornoc is to big to be punch."

"Okay, so what should I do?"

Zoe thought about it and an idea popped out. She waved her wand at the yeti and a giant pepper was in his hands. "Eat it."

Shrugging his Shoulders, Alex eat the pepper. "Mmm, what is this? So good!"

"Dragon pepper"

"Dragon what?"

"Oops, will you look at the time. Gotta go, do fairy stuff" Zoe turn in little star and vanish.

Alex started to feel the heat coming up. His eyes watering, his mouth dry, and his body burning, the yeti open his mouth and unleash a stream of fire at the large Cornoc.

The Cornoc turn into a extra crispy corpse, collapse into dust. The chicken was in the air, Alex jumping up to eat it. As his mouth was open, fire sprew out, burning the chicken. The yeti ate was air.

"You're still alive. That's good" Zoe said, reappearing.

"What the hell?! I was hungry for that chicken!" Alex yelled, smoke coming out of nose.

"Well, you're not dead. Dragon pepper gives you fire breath. Use it against enemies twice your size."

"A fire-breathing yeti with a mohawk. Sweet!"

Towards the end of the way, Alex carried two sticks of chicken and three orbs, Sheila got an orb with a egg sized headache dealing with Marco and Rapunzel again. They waited for Hunter for a bit.

They found the mayor and he told them that Hunter went around the staircase to the coliseum. Alex went up the way.

Hunter sat on the hump, looking at the lizard infested coliseum. He was looking sad, not even laughing at the group of red lizards mooning him.

"Chicken?" Hunter looked at the drumstick given by Alex. He smiled and took the poultry. Alex sat next to his friend.

"My best friend and I would come here, get rid of this lizards on our skateboards. After that, we would see who can beat each other's course record."

"What happened to your friend?" Alex asked, sympathy in his voice.

"He went to fight Malacore. He never came back. I don't think he's dead. But Malacore may got him in a prison. But whatever he's doing with him, I'm going to get him back."

"Yes we will" said Alex, patting Hunter on his shoulder. The two smile and head back to the exit.

-S-

Slick was laying on the ground, his body hurting from his trainer "training" him.

"You're an disgrace! I can't believe I have to waste my time with you!" Daphne yell at the new kid.

"Thank you coach, I'll do better next time" he said, slowly seating his body up only to fall over.

Daphne scoffed as she disappear, leaving him alone.

"Time for real training" Slick turn to see his past counterpart. He cried as he was aching some more.

After a few hours, Slick went back to his room and fell down on his bed. Past Slick lean on the wall, smiling at the present self.

"You did good out there. It's about concentrating and knowing your opponents next move. Even if you don't see it coming, you'll be able defend yourself."

"Why are you helping me?" Slick asked, turning over, facing the roof.

Past Slick folded his arms. "There's a lot of magic disappearing here. Somewhere on this mountain and not in this school, is a being with dark magic. He or she is very powerful. Knowing you, you'll try to stop them. You're gonna need to be on your "A" game."

Slick sat up with a confuse look on his face. "Why me? Daphne and someone else in Mr. Marco's class is powerful than me. Plus King Azrael is as well. Why not them?"

"King Azrael got you here. If not, you would've been dead" Past Slick answered with emphasis on dead.

"Plus, it seems he's putting his faith in you. Knowing your buddy as well, he may be doing the same thing while looking for you."

Slick laid back down and drifted off to sleep. With so much on his plate, he needed to rest. But one thing for sure as he smile, showing off to Daphne was going to be awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

With a total of 22 orbs (jumping in Cloud Spires was a shocking time), Alex and Hunter decide to go to the hottest spot in Molten Crater, the Tiki Lodge.

Unfortunately, it was closed. The yeti continue to bang opened the door but it wouldn't bulge.

Alex scoffed as he stomped across the raggy wooden bridge to a raceway track. A figure dressed in a yellow cloak was on the track, mocking the two and laughing, asking to be killed.

Worse part, it had an orb.

"I'll take care of this joker, go to Seashell Shore and see what Sheila is up. We'll rendezvous at the blimp" Hunter said as he ran onto the track, chasing the thief.

The cheetah ran ten laps before tackling the thief down, getting the orb back.

But there was no time to celebrate as he was push down on the concrete with a lot of force. Hunter looked in front of him.

A new thief in a red cloak holding a another orb moon him before running, a trail of smoke behind.

The track had arrows blinking off.

Hunter got up and start to run, going fast like the thief.

In the castle, Malacore was pacing around while Darla bowed on one knee. "We lost Cornocs in Sunrise Springs. Is your mother and father up to something?"

"Yes Master. She's doing nothing but my father is. They have an new ally with them tho. A yeti named Alex."

"I've heard about a sighting of a yeti. I thought it was Bentley's brother but he's not so bright to fight against me. Whatever they're doing won't defeat me."

Darla smiled in agreement. "She's still weak from your last battle with her. Bianca should know her place when it comes to you Master."

"I'm putting you in charge of this "Alex" yeti. Get rid of him. You know the consequences of failing me, right?"

Darla nod her head, not making eye contact with her master. " _I won't fail you again_."

Slick landed on his feet. Daphne was kinda impressed with the sudden approve. She couldn't tell if he practice or one day he sucks, the next day, he's good. Either way, she smirk as it was time to advanced magic.

"In sparring, it's not just about magic. It's also and fighting hand to hand. This here..."

Daphne's paws crystallize with spikes sticking out. "My crystal paws can stab and shoot crystal. There's more, but I don't want to tell you all my magic."

"Use your magic to create your own weapon."

Slick close his eyes, creating his weapon in his mind. One weapon came in mind. His hands glowing, energy forming into a ball.

But the ball pop, leaving the wizard in training disappointed.

"It's okay. We got time to create it. But first..." she smirk, aiming her crystal weapon at him.

Slick's eyes widen with fear for what was coming.

Darla walked inside a dark room, making sure nobody followed her. Locking the door, she lit up some purple candles and sat down on a stack of gems. She removed the hood on her head.

"Forgive me. I feel it again, the power of her... I need your guidance. I can't fail again. I won't do it again. Show me again the power, and I'll let nothing stand in our way."

Darla stick her arm out, her palm open. Her eyes opened, changing to purple.

"Show me, Sorceress, and I will finish what you started."

In front of the apprentice was a large picture of the Sorceress. Darla got up and a gust of wind blew the candles out.

Hunter, Sheila, and Alex walked into giant room where an air balloon was set up. Bianca and the citizens of Sunrise Spring gasp at their appearance. Gasp of terror.

"What happened to you, Hunter?" Bianca asked.

"Thief *pant* really *pant* fast" Hunter said. He had cuts and bruises from tackling the thief and missing it a couple of times

What happened to you two?" She asked Alex and Sheila. They were covered in bruises and sand.

"Seals" the two angerly said together.

Alex went to battle Bruno and his super sharkmarine 3000 with a small and barely working speedboat. Bruno wanted to avenge his brother, Bluto and almost destroyed the yeti.

For Sheila, she saw the seals making a defensive change, creating a castle sized sand fortress with cannons.

Unfortunately, the Cornocs took over that fortress.

Bianca shook her head. "Oh I'm so sorry. But at least we got all the orbs in this world. Get some rest and tomorrow we'll travel to Midday Garden."

The three heroes fell over on the marble floor, sighing in exhaustion. Rest was definitely needed.

After teleporting the three back to the cottage, Bianca got her book and sat down near the window.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Bianca turn to see Alex awake beside her. She nod her head, answering his request. The yeti sat on the other chair, looking out of the window.

"Is it always morning here?" he asked.

"They don't call it Sunrise Spring for nothing."

Alex chuckled at the sarcastic remark. He saw the book Bianca was holding. "Nothing like a good book to read."

"Yeah. I use to read this to my daughter. It was her favorite bedtime story. It was the adventure that changed my life. If it wasn't for Spyro, I-I would've never met the love of my life and I would still be the Sorceress' lacky."

"I'm guessing Spyro is Hunter's best friend. He seems like a awesome guy with a awesome name. But nothing like Parasol Flameheart."

Bianca tilt her head, confused. But let it slide.

"What happened to her?"

Bianca sighed as memories replay in her mind. It wasn't something easy to talk about.

"Her name is Cassino but I call her Cassidy. My beautiful baby girl. She was magically gifted, thanks to me. She understood spells I taught. She would levitate Hunter's food. It was always funny."

Her mood changed to anger.

"Malacore saw the magic in her and wanted her as his apprentice. Him and I battle each other. When he won, he took Cassidy. He put an age spell on her, causing her to be a teen and making her magic stronger.

"When I went to confront Malacore, she was there. I couldn't hurt my girl. But she could, striking me till I was down. Malacore strip me of my powers and I watch as my daughter was about to kill me. But she didn't.

"I don't know if I can face Cassidy again."

Bianca wipe the falling tears and Alex pat her on the back.

"We'll get to her and see if we can get her mind back to normal. It's not going to be easy, but we'll get to her."

The two smile as they were got ready for the next and the journey ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Slick was back in the hospital. This time in a body cast, unable to move. Training was rough with Daphne. The wizard in training spent his time in the air and falling down hard.

Surprising, he's not dead.

Slick landed in Mr. Marco's classroom, in the school clock, to the roof. But it was the old shed house Daphne beam attack Slick into, causing it to collapse with him inside.

The doctor said that Slick shouldn't train for a week and a half due to his body healing himself.

That didn't stop her from torturing him.

Slick closed his eyes, taking a nap, relaxing from all his training.

"I'm guessing you didn't learn the healing technique."

His eyes shot open, know the voice that haunt him. He saw Daphne by the door. "Don't worry, I'm not here to train you. Even though you're barely ready to spar, I can tell your magic is getting stronger. I'm sorta of... proud of you."

"Thank you coach, it's been a crazy couple of days. But I feel like I'm getting better. It's all thanks to you."

Daphne blushed, smiling but noticeable to Slick. "Oh my god, are you blushing."

Happy moment ruined by Slick. An explosion of pink smoke and Slick in his cast was sent flying towards to school.

The wizard burst into a room with stalls. He hummed in pain, his body unable to move and his cast slightly covered in pink ash. His head was broken into half, able to see to the room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Slick rised his head to an unfortunate sight. Two white fur cats like Daphne except one had red-orange hair and the other had light purple hair. Both of them had the look of anger at the wizard.

"This is the witches room lad!" The redhead said with an irish accent.

Slick shook his head, panicking. "I can't move so I would be gone by now."

"If he wants to a witch, we'll be happy to help." The purple haired witch said, both of them showing their devilish smile.

Slick screamed out no but he pleads were turn into screams.

"Hahaha"

"What's funny mate?" Asked Sheila.

Alex chuckled as him, Sheila, and Hunter were in the hot air balloon.

"Something funny is happening."

"Okay then..."

The balloon was coming to a darkened sky, thunder booming around them. Dark clouds came up together, making into a face.

"Well look who decide to get here?"

The three looked to the face, hearing a familiar voice.

"What you want, Darla?" Hunter sneering at her. The face smiled at the correction of her name.

"I'm just here to talk to ya'll. Malacore isn't happy with what you three are doing. When he's not happy, I'm not happy."

"Get use to it witch! We'll on our way to visit your boss and give him a piece of our mind" Sheila yell out.

Darla laughed. "Well before then. Doesn't this place look familiar to you? I know it does for you, Sheila."

"What are you talking about?"

While the three were distracted, something slimy grabbed on Alex's back and tug him out of the basket, down to the abyss.

The basket was rocking around rapidly. Sheila turned around to see Alex was gone.

"Oops I'm sorry. He likes to do that without my consideration. Alex will like him" Darla said.

"Who's him?!" Hunter shouted.

"My pet."

Alex fell down to a platform, groaning in pain. He got up to see a big toad in front of him. "Hey buddy. Easy there."

"Alex, meet Buzz. Buzz, meet dinner" Darla's face disappear as Buzz start to charge at the yeti. Alex ran to the edge of the platform only to see he was about to meet lava.

In time, Alex rolled out of the way before the toad would headbutt him off and have an extra crispy yeti.

Buzz was ready to charge again except it was stepped on. Sheila leaped off the reptile and landed next to Alex.

"Buzz is an old foe I helped kill. You gotta charge him into the lava and I'll stomp on him. You ready?"

"Ready, willing and able."

The toad begin to charge at the two heroes. Alex charge right to it. When the two collide, Buzz went backwards and hopped to the left. It was like a sumo match. A couple more pushes and the toad on the edge of the platform. The yeti pushed it off and it landed in the lava.

Sheila double jump in the air and stomp Buzz on it's head, bouncing off it and back on the platform.

Not a second of breath, Buzz leaped back out, rolled up into a ball, heading towards Sheila and Alex. The two split in different ways, Buzz following Alex as he ran.

Buzz stood on it's legs, this time fire surrounded him for a defensive tactic, laughing at the yeti. After a few seconds, the ring of fire was gone and Alex pushed the toad back.

It was a repeated process: Ring of fire, wait, push into lava, stomp, repeat.

Buzz roll into a ball chasing the yeti again. Alex stayed on the edge to push the toad out.

Buzz unroll and leaped high to the clouds, spitting out fireballs. Alex ran through the arena, dodging the fireball attack.

As the yeti is distracted, Buzz was back on the platform, charging towards Alex.

"Alex, watch out!" Sheila scream out. But it was too late as Alex turn and was headbutted.

Rolling a couple of feet to the edge of the platform, Alex got up, rage building as Buzz was laughing.

Alex ran towards the toad and punch him. Not letting off on the gas, Alex kept on punching till the toad was back in the lava.

Buzz was going down, but he wasn't going alone. Sticking his tongue out, he grabbed Sheila, dragging her slowly to the lava.

"Sheila!"

Alex ran toward the end of the platform and jump high over to Buzz. Once he was above the toad, he fell down on it's head, causing Buzz to bite his tongue and down in the lava.

Alex backflip back to the platform and Sheila was release.

Buzz was sinking down, only wimping in pain as he was a toasty toad.

"Thank you Alex" Sheila said, hugging the yeti.

The air balloon lower down and Hunter got out. "Glad to see you made it!"

"No help from you" said Sheila.

The group walk back in the balloon and rose up, heading to Midday Gardens.


	11. Chapter 11

After landing in a marble room, Hunter, Sheila, and Alex stepped out to the beautiful gassy field that was Midday Garden.

Immediately, Alex jumped in the water in the large pool. The heat from battling Buzz went away as the cool, relaxing water hit the spot.

Sheila decide to go to the swamp for some peace and quiet. Hunter hit the pool as well.

"I'm glad you three are okay."

The two saw Bianca and Zoe by the pool. "I'm sorry. I heard Darla attacked you on the way here. Knowing Malacore, he doesn't know our plan yet. But eventually he will."

"It was okay. We made it here and closer to him. We'll be ready. How's the air balloon?" Alex asked.

"It's too damaged. Luckily, the pandas, gypsies, and the hummingbird brigade can help us fix the whirligig. We're gonna need Sergeant Byrd" Zoe informed them.

"We will get him. Heroes need time to relax. After that, we'll get Sergeant Byrd, Zo" Alex said, smiling at the two as he looked at the blue sky.

"Okay boys. You go ahead and relax now. After dealin with Darla, you deserve to rest" Bianca said to the two guys in the pool.

-S-

Mr. Marco was cross with the students that were in front of him. "Sasha, Becky, this is not the way we treated others around here."

"Mr. Marco, he was in the girls bathroom" the pink haired Felinian said to the teacher.

Slick had makeup on with red lipstick, blue eyeliner, blush, and his nails painted.

The orange haired Felinian giggled. "I think he looks cute."

"He was injured and couldn't defend himself, Sasha. Daphne, I'm disappointed in you for causing harm to your student."

"He doesn't know when to shut up."

Marco was shaking his head in disappointment.

"I think you all need a lesson in teamwork. With the battle coming soon, we can't let this be a distraction. Daphne, take them and Arnold to Spooky Swamp. I have a mission for you all.

The ladies groaned as they hated the news from Mr. Marco.

"But Me Mar-"

"No buts Becky!"

The group left to head to the swamp, annoyed at the trip. Slick on the other hand.

"Gah, Mr. Ricky, wash that stuff off and hurry to your group!" Marco said.

"I can't move, remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot."


	12. Chapter 12

Alex and Hunter fooled around some more without Bianca knowing, ice skating in Icy Peak and skateboarding in Enchanted Towers. Along the way, they capture some orbs.

When they returned to Midday Gardens, they sneak their way towards the portal for Sgt. Byrd's base.

"That was totally fun! I forgot how much I love skateboarding. I wish Slick was here" Alex said, excited about the time he had.

"I forgot how it hurt to fall off" Hunter said, bandages on his arm.

"Yeah. If Bianca see you now, she's gonna flip."

"I'll do more than flip!"

The two froze as their fears spike up to a new high. The rabbit sorceress was behind them, a scolding look on her face.

"At least we got you orbs" The yeti chuckled sheepishly before wiping the smile away.

"With a sprained arm to go along, you idiots. Alex is gonna have to rescue Byrd on his own" Bianca rolled her eyes.

Alex got between the two. "Hey, I got this. How hard is it to get him?"

"Cornocs with weapons to strike you. His base is a military field for the hummingbird brigade, so there'll be some jumping. And who knows what Malacore has in store for you."

Bianca turn around to see Hunter was by himself. Alex went into the portal.

"So...wanna play sexy nurse?" Hunter asked.

But Hunter didn't realize something big was behind him. A dark smile appeared on his wife's face.

"Hunter, meet an old friend of mine."

Hunter felt his shoulder being tapped, turning around to the monstrosity that growled at him.

Away from the fight, Slick, Daphne and the other students from Mr. Marco's class: Sasha, Becky, and Arnold walked down the steps, head to a tree house portal leading to Spooky Swamp.

"Sun, beautiful sun. How I miss thee" Slick said, skipping ahead of the group. The students looked at Daphne but her hood was up, blocking their attention.

"Come on ya'll, don't ya'll smell this air. It's fantastic. The beautiful flowers, green grass, the mountains. I mean don't you get tired of night sky?"

"It's not called Midnight Mountain for a reason, duh" Becky said, earning laughs from everyone. Slick rolled his eyes.

Arnold walked over to Slick. "Get use to those three. Daphne is silent but Becky and Sasha are just..."

"Bitches?" Slick questioned, finishing the sentence.

Arnold was going to use a better term, but went with his friend's answer.

"Except for Becky. She has her moments but it's only when she's with Sasha. She's a very nice girl."

Slick raise his eye, smirking at the wizard. But he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up in the small pond.

"There's a pond there" Sasha said, laughing at the wet cat, crossing the bridge.

Suddenly she was grabbed around her stomach and yanked into the water. Arnold, Daphne and Becky gasp as they saw who grabbed her.

Sasha emerged out of the water, hot heated than the sun. Slick used the bridge to get out.

"Aww is the poor kitty wet?" Slick smirked.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Come on Sasha! I'm not afraid of you" Slick said, his hands glowing green.

Daphne stepped in front of the wizard. "Ricky, she's a Class 4 witch. You may have powers of a Class 5, but you barely know how to use them."

"You're right Daphne" he said, his hands stop glowing. "But it doesn't hurt to test it on her. Once we get to the swamp, we'll fight!"

Sasha cracked her knuckles. "I'll show you who's the boss witch of the school."

Sasha flew into the portal with Becky. Daphne leaped in, Arnold and Slick climb up the ladder to get in.

Alex walk inside the base. He looked out the glass window and saw the outside. It was filled with armored Cornocs with energy blade swords.

There was an giant tank out there as well.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to ssshow up."

A hologram popped up with two heads.

"I'm Joe and this is my brother, Moe. We were ordered by Malacore to eradicate a yeti. We sssee you want to ressscue Ssssergeant Byrd. You're gonna have to go through usss."

The brothers hologram disappeared and a bunch of Cornocs ran towards Alex.

With a large inhale of air, the yeti sprew out a long fire, toasting the enemies. After that he walked out into a room.

On the floor was a blue hummingbird. Alex ran to it, examining it. It looked weak like it was dehydrated and hungry.

Alex looked around for any food. On the wall was a flower in a emergency container. He opened it and got the flower, giving it to the weakened creature.

The hummingbird sucked the nectar through it's nose. Feeling better, it flickered it's wings and hovered off the floor.

"T-th-thank you so much. I tried to take them on but it was too many."

"It's okay. Don't strain yourself. I'm here to rescue Sergeant Byrd. What's your name?"

"I'm Corporal Gabrielle of the Hummingbird brigade."

"I'm Alex, I'm against Malacore."

"That's good. We can help you in his defeat. Sergeant Byrd has been captured for some time. He told the hummingbirds to hide in our underground hideaway."

But today at 1000, we were compromised by the Komodo brothers. I try to fight them off but they weren't like the Cornocs we fought before. At 1025, the privates and I went to another hideout, but I was capture and dragged here."

"We'll find them and defeat those lizard brains. Then we'll get Byrd" Alex said, calmly.

The two left the room and went on to whoop some more Cornocs. They came to the hideout, there was a short, purple hummingbird sitting down.

"Cheyenne, where's the others?"

Private Cheyenne hovered up and went towards her commanding officer.

"Corporal, we stayed in here as we were told. But Darlene insert we look for you. The others went, but I stayed. I-I couldn't do it" the timid private explained.

"It's okay, we'll find the others soon."

The three went on through the base. Going through, they found some of the other private soldiers.

One of the privates went on taking out all the Cornocs with their sword.

"You're just got whipped by the awesome-"

"Private Darlene!"

"Yeah, what she s-sa-said."

The private turn to see the Corporal and the rest of the team with her. She laughed nervously about what she was going to hear.

"I'm sosososososo sorry, Corporal Gabrielle."

"Disobeying my orders got your partners in danger. It wouldn't happened if you followed my orders!"

The rainbow haired hummingbird looked down, heading to the group. Total of three hummingbirds.

"Where's Jackie, Diana, and Bree?"

"Diana and Bree went to the lab and Jackie..."

Bursting through the wall, a hummingbird with a stetson dropped a Cornoc that was hogtied. "Sorry ma'am, I'm late. Nuttin like some fightin to git your blood pumping."

"Good, now we can get the other two and work on a plan to beat the brother's machine" Alex said.

Out the tunnel, Alex saw the tank the Komodo brothers were in, aimed at him.

The tank had three sections to it: the first section was a large cannon. The second section had a large ray gun. The last section was a mechanical wolf head with tips of missiles poke out. Also where the brothers and Sgt. Byrd were located.

"The lab is at the lava pit" Cpl. Gabrielle informed Alex.

"They want me. So I'll distract them so you can go to the lab. Got any weapons because my flame breath won't do any harm to that badassery."

"Bree has been working on a weapon. It hasn't been finished but we'll see" Pri. Diamond said.

"But we do have Diane's bombs" Cheyenne said, handing a bag of bombs to the yeti.

Cpl. Gabrielle put a earpiece in Alex's ear. "So we can contact you. Good luck out there."

Alex smiled and ran out to the field.

When he went out there, Cornocs stood there in front of the three weapon tank.

"We thought you ssskid daddle. Poor decisssion" Joe's voice echoed out.

"I tend to make those a lot. I need to stop doing that. I'll start tomorrow."

"Unfortunately for you, there is no tomorrow" Moe told the yeti.

"Damn, I really made a bad decision this time. Sorry guys, or lizards. I got someone to meet. So less talk, more fight."

Alex out two bombs that decorated like easter eggs and toss them at the Cornocs.

As the yeti kept moving, the tank shot at him. A big spike mine flew, taking a bunch of Cornocs with it. It hit a cliff and blew up.

Alex got a bomb and like a quarterback, calculate how hard to throw at the cannon.

"Why didn't I play football? His mind asked as he threw the bomb to spout of the cannon.

The bomb went inside and blew the cannon.

"Yes! Touchdown!"

Mini cannons popped up around the big cannon.

"Ohh drat" muttered Alex as the spike mines headed his way.

The hummingbirds made to the lab, two other hummingbirds working on a tank.

"Private Bree, Private Diane, glad you two are alright" Cpl. Gabrielle said.

"We're glad you're alright. You look like you been through a war" Pri. Diane said at a happy tone.

"Yes you do Ms. Gabrielle. When this is over, I must do a makeover with you" Pri. Diamond said, her fancy not being tickled.

"Okay girls. But we need to finish rescuing Sgt. Byrd. Bree, how's the tank?"

The hummingbird with glasses, Pri. Bree shook her head. "It's okay but it needs to be tested. My wings can't grip it."

"Um...maybe Alex can" Cheyenne announced. But no one heard her because she spoke silent.

"Maybe we can use our beaks" Pri. Darlene suggested.

The four private hummingbirds continue to suggest ideas, only to be turn down by Pri. Bree.

"Um girls..."

"We can use our butts" Pri. Diane excitedly said. The others looked at her.

"GIRLS!"

They turn to see Cheyenne. "What if Alex can use it. He has paws."

Bree tilt her head. "Who's Alex?"

The poofy pink hummingbird, Pri Diane jumped up. "Isn't he getting massacred outside?"

Before the others asked, Cpl. Gabrielle was hearing yelling on her earpiece.

"Anytime with the secret weapon!"

Alex couldn't find a hiding spot with another mine breaking through. He threw another bomb at the cannons. It blew up, leaving one more firing. He had one more bomb left.

"Alex, come to the lava pit, we got it there" Gabrielle told him. He threw the bomb at the cannon, destroying it, running to the pit.

With the cannons destroyed, the Komodo brothers change to a new tactic. The ray guns aimed at the runaway yeti.

Green energy blast striking the ground, dirt debris hitting Alex as he dodge his way to the lava pit.

Cpl. Gabrielle closed the door to the pit, making a bridge to it. Across the lab were Cornocs ready to run across and enter the lab.

Before they can, they were flamed by Alex. After that, he went inside and lean on the wall, catching his breath.

"Alex, I'm sorry we took so long" Gabrielle apologize, the yeti didn't speak but shook his head, smiling.

"You're Alex. So very very very very very very nice to meet you. Wait a minute...you're not from here. So is your friend. Lick, Flick, Rick, D-Rick, Di-"

"Slick."

"Yes him! He's in-" But the lab was shaking before he can hear the answer.

"Okay, let's take care of that now!" Cpl. Gabrielle said.

"Is this the secret weapon? Sweet."

Alex jumped inside the tank. Pri. Bree looked like she was about explode but calm down. "Yes it is but we need to test it out."

"I'll test it out"

"This isn't a toy we-"

"We ain't got time to angue. Just trust me and we can save Sgt. Byrd."

Bree rolled her eyes, nodding her head. "You're in tank mode. Bombs can shoot out. But do not press that red button!"

"Tank, bombs, no red button, okay I got this!"

"Good because this is a prototype" Pri. Bree told him to his face.

Alex got a hold of the controls and move back on to the field.

"Sssee the ssslippery sssnake come sssneaking back" Joe said, aiming the ray gun at the small tank.

"Come on, you're just doing it on purpose!" Alex shouted, trying to aim his cannon at the ray.

"Whatever puny creature, now die!"

Alex shot the bombs at ray gun, damaging it but it was still shooting. Firing out two more bombs, the ray gun was destroyed.

"Die you damn fur ball!" Moe and Joe yelled out, frustration and anger taking over.

The final section, the wolf head shot out missiles down to the small tank. Alex drove inside a small cave.

"You can run, you can hide. But misssiles will kill you."

Four missiles hit the cave, trying to drive out the annoying yeti.

Alex was trying to think of a way out. The tank is too slow to outrun missiles. Going back to the lab will endanger the hummingbirds. But there was light in the situation.

A light in the red button was blinking. "Uh Bree, the red button is blinking."

"Don't touch it! It could be a self-destruction mechanism for all we know."

"I'm a sitting duck out here!"

"No you're not. You're a yeti in a tank" Diane said, Bree ignoring her.

The cave shooking again. "I'm testing this out. I'm pushing the button"

Alex pressed the button, bracing himself for the worse. The tank shook but not for destruction.

The Komodo brothers fired another set of missiles. Once hit, the cave closed in.

The brothers celebrated but was quickly hit. Joe looked on the computer. "My missiles are destroyed."

They took another hit. Moe looked on his screen. "My missiles are destroyed as well"

"Hello boys!"

The brothers looked as Alex and his tank flying in front of the head. The wheels were keeping up the tank.

"Sssee you later" taunted Alex, shooting missiles at the head.

Before they brace themselves, Darla appeared beside the brothers, grabbing their arms and teleporting out.

Their machine was destroyed, exploding to bits and pieces. Alex went back to the entrance were Cpl. Gabrielle and the others were waiting.

"You did it! Thank you so much" Gabrielle hugged the yeti. Realizing her privates are watching them, she broke the hug. "...um I mean mission accomplished, thank you Alex."

"It's nothing really. Glad this baby here was a hovercraft as well" Alex said, scatching his head.

"Cpl. Gabrielle, Alex, where's Sgt. Byrd?" Pri. Jackie asked. Alex widen his eyes. He didn't get the Sergeant from the brother's tank. Now he could be dead.

"I'm right here."

Hovering down was a penguin who had shoulder cannons and a metal hat.

When Sgt. Byrd landed, the hummingbirds saluted. Byrd saluted back, then turn to Alex.

"Byrd, James Byrd" the sergeant said, his flipper out for a handshake. The two shook hands.

Alex informed the sergeant about Malacore and the whirligig.

"We're be glad to help out against Malacore. He's been a nuisance for too long. But..." Alex raised his eyebrow, waiting for Byrd to finish.

"What to go somewhere for some RR?"

"Are you asking me out?" asked the yeti, wasn't ready for a question like that.

"Yeah. I'm want to treat you for your heroics, helping Cpl. Gabrielle and the hummingbird brigade. Nothing better than the Tiki Lodge should be fun"

Alex's eyes shot open at the words, Tiki Lodge.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasha paced back and forth, waiting for the others, especially Slick. Becky tried to calm her down, but she wasn't having it.

Daphne and Arnold arrived, stepping on the wet ground of the swamp. Sasha getting impatient, grabbed Arnold by his cloak. "Where is he!"

"Right here." Slick arrived, staring at the witch.

Sasha dropped Arnold on the ground, cracking her knuckles. A wicked smile form on her face. "Ready to die?"

"I've been through worse. What makes you think you're better?"

"Sasha, just stop and calm down. We don't have to do this" Becky told her friend.

Sasha try to call upon her magic, but it didn't work. She did it again, but nothing. "What's going on?"

Daphne closed her eyes, letting the slight dizzle hit her fur. "Our magic must be surpressed. Look like you got unfinished business for now"

Slick sighed while Sasha scowled, giving the wizard a dirty look.

"So what now? I think bonding is out of the question" Arnold said, Slick helping him up.

A firefly was hovering calmly beside a big tealamp that was lit up. Slick walked to it.

"Excuse me, my classmates and I are new here. Kinda wanna know any attraction around here."

"The magic is still around

A powerful wizard sleeps

Light awakens, he'll be angry"

Slick sighed as the cryptic message was confusing but putting the pieces together, he founded out whats going on. He walked back to the others.

"So a wizard has the magic and once the light is on, he'll be angry. I mean I'll be angry to if someone shines their light on me."

"But keeping the energy for himself? That's stupid" Daphne said

"Maybe this is the light?" Becky said, pointing at a tealamp that was already lit.

"That's the only light other than the moon. So let's walk around and see the others" Slick suggested.

The others walked around the swamp. Along the path, were Cornocs, gators, and mosquitoes on the ground.

"Either Sasha is really pissed or someone else was laying the smackdown on them" Slick whispered to Arnold.

"She would get her hands dirty. But on wizards or witches. Not these creatures. This looks like Malacore's soldiers" Arnold told him.

"Who's Malacore?" Arnold shush the wizard, looking around them.

"He's a powerful wizard that rules Midnight Mountain and the forgotten world. Other than us Felinian wizards and witches, he has magic in all of worlds. He even defeated the sorceress and took her daughter. Thank goodness we don't mess with him."

Slick sighed as he crossed the wooden bridge. He just wanted to find his best friend and go home. But remembering what his past self told him, this wizard must be killing the world.

Further away, Sheila hopped beside with the locals. The swamp was a better place than her home. The endless drizzle of rain, the fireflies speaking in haiku, it's so peaceful.

"So after I light these lamps up, I'll give him the good ol' one-two and bring peace back."

"Sheila, no more haiku?

It must've been a while since

Busho and Basho will help"

Sheila blushed as she was a little rusty since her capture. "Yes they can."

She jumped up with a touch in her hand and lit up the third

Sasha kept walking, still fuming over the fact that her magic is gone and Ricky was sitting on the edge of the cliff.

Did her eyes deceive her. No they didn't. He was sitting there, minding his business. A creepy smile formed on her face as an idea waltz in her head.

Slick looked down at the water, the fishes grouped up together to see the cat wizard. He sighed as he laid down on the wet grass.

'How am I going to find Alex with a war that's going to happen soon. Even if I find him how are we going back home?' he said in his head.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Sasha right above him. "Um hey..."

"Don't you dare "hey" me" she said, growling at him.

Slick got up, moving quickly away from the edge as the angry witch walked slowly to him.

"You've embarrassed me in front of those loser back there."

"Isn't one of those "loser" your friend? Plus you shouldn't made fun of me. It's called karma."

"Daphne has no friends. Arnold is a nerd and Becky...her and I are not friends. I don't like her. I hate her stupid bright hair, her dumb accent, and just her on top of me in Mr. Marco's class."

As she kept talking about Becky, Slick heard a chomping noise in the background. Chomp, chomp, chomp. He moved his neck to the right of Sasha and saw it. A gator coming towards the witch.

"But she doesn't have half the brain I- are you even listening to me?!"

Slick grabbed Sasha's shoulders and push her to the side. He grab on the gaters mouth, snapping it tight. Then he pick the swamp creature up and toss it in the water.

"There, now it can live free and in the wild."

"That water is filled with piranhas" Sasha said, pointing at a sign with a piranha on it.

Slick covered his mouth in shock, looking back at the water. Blood from where the gator was thrown.

'Christine, Martina, I've failed you...' he thought in his head.

"You're such an idiot" said Sasha, shaking her head.

"That's my line."

The two looked to see Daphne, Arnold, and Becky, who looked at Sasha with anger.

"How could you say those things?"

"Better question is-" she was interrupted as the door beside them opened up and her and Slick were sucked in.

The door shut itself tight. The three students ran up to the door but there was no handle or knob to open. Whatever happened, they couldn't get their classmates.

Slick groaned as he got up, feeling the wet hard floor. Beside him was Sasha who slowly got as well.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, holding her.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Across them was a Cornoc wearing pajama gown and a pajama cap.

"Hmm Felinians. This is a new one for me."

Sasha and Slick looked at the annoyed Cornoc. Slick took a couple of steps to the creature. "Hello. We didn't mean to...disturb your nap."

"Oh but you did. I swear your kind and Malacore don't have respect for any creatures. Especially to the last rhynoc know to this world."

"Listen, I was fine before I was here. So you do whatever with him and I'll see my way out" Sasha scoffed as she flipped her hair and looked for a way out.

"Oh no. You ain't going nowhere. You two awaken me from my slumber, lighting those damn lamps. Now you're going to pay.

"It wasn't us" said Slick.

"I'll make your death quick. I am the boogeyman and I'm coming to get ya!"

The boogeyman's hand glowed red, shooting red energy bombs at the wizard. Without his magic, Slick couldn't do much except hand to hand combat, but he was too small. The cat ran from the attack, dodging the bombs

After his attack failed, boogeyman tossed a bomb at Slick. The bomb hit the floor, but didn't explode.

Slick stayed clear from it as the a countdown showed up on top of it. After a fast 5 seconds, it blew up.

As the wizard was busy, Sasha couldn't push the red stained glass door. She was getting more frustrated, punching the door.

The boogeyman found his prey. With his hands now green, he toss five balls at the intruder, creating gators. The gators chased after Slick.

With Slick distracted, boogeyman turn his attention to Sasha.

Sasha quit beating the door, her hands hurting. "Why can't I get out?"

"Because you fail at everything."

Sasha's eyes widen, turning around to see a cat wearing a black cloak and a pointed hat.

"I told you mom she would be a failure. She will destroy generations of hard work and honor!"

Sasha rubbed her eyes, hoping this was a dream. "Stacy, what are you doing here?"

Another witch appear next to Stacy. This time, taller than her. "This family doesn't accept failures. I can't believe I gave birth to you!"

"M-mom, stop saying that." the witch said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Slick threw another gator at its companions and they melted away. "Dammit I wont be able to defeat this clown without my magic. Wait, without magic..."

"If you come to the point that your magic is weakened or suppressed, your enemy may throw a weapon at you..."

Remembering what Daphne taught him, his eyes widen at the thought. "Use his weapon to my advantage."

In time, a bomb fell beside him. Before he can pick it up, Slick heard sobbing from behind him.

He turn to see Sasha on her knees, crying. The outline of her body was black. He turn to see the boogeyman, also glowing black.

"Please stop calling me that..." Sasha cried out.

Slick growled, grabbing the bomb. Not heavy as he thought, he quickly toss it, hitting the boogeyman.

The boogeyman roar in pain as he stopped his spell.

Sasha was surrounded by her female members of her family. Mother, sisters, relatives. All of them calling her a failure.

Suddenly, they all disappear and she found herself back in reality. Slick was beside. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't talk or look disgust at Slick's presence. All she did was shake and tremble.

"What did you do to her?!" he yelled, clenching his paws.

"It's a fear spell. From the real ruler of the forgotten world, my queen, The Sorceress. Capturing her archives, I learn her powerful spell. Taking your deepest fears, to succome you into the dark."

Anger built up inside the wizard. His body began to build up with magical energy. The boogeyman shook his head at the scene he was witnessing. His spell was broken by a mere Felinaian.

"How can this be? This is a powerful spell. Not even Bianca can break it. How can you?" Boogeyman panicking.

Slick could go over there and rip the wizard's head off, turn him little and step on him, he could do the unthinkable. Hmm unthinkable.

The wizard slammed his fist as hard as he can and punched through the platform, water seeping in.

"Is that all you got? Haha you're a joke of a wizard" Boogeyman said, laughing.

Slick smile as he was continued being mocked. It was what he was hoping this would happen.

"I know why you're keep magic for yourself."

Boogeyman squirt his eyes then scoffed. "Please do tell."

"You're the big fish in Spooky Swamp. Fireflies can't harm you, not even with their haikus. They're the little fish to you. They fear you till a bigger fish comes to their rescue."

"But there is a bigger fish here. Malacore. The wizard who has all the power. You hope either he dies for you to take over or he doesn't notice your presence. But you didn't expect us to be here. But without our magic, we're just fish food for you."

Boogeyman was intrigued at Slick's statements. Laughing and agreeing to every word.

"But right now, Malacore isn't the big fish here"

The boogeyman wanted to laugh, thinking the wizard was talking about himself. But the platform he standing on was breaking and a giant piranha leaped out of the water and ate the boogeyman in one gulp. The beast fell back in the water.

"You're the little fish" Slick said, turning his attention to Sasha who looked at him, still shaken from the spell.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, sticking his paw out.

Sasha was still haunted by the fear spell, she quickly got up and ran out the opened door.

Before he left, an small gold orb rolled to his foot. He picked it up and put it in his cloak. Slick chased after her.

Outside the door, Arnold, Becky, and Daphne waited for the door to open. When it did, they saw Sasha bolt out and ran off without the others. Slick walked out after.

"Have y'all seen Sasha?" he asked in a worried tone.

"She just ran out without us talking to her. Did something happened?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah. Daphne, take Arnold and Becky back to school. I'll go find Sasha."

Daphne nod her head. Becky walked up to the wiz in training.

"Please find her. Hope she'll be okay."

"I will, don't worry" smiled Slick.

Becky came close to his face, kissing him on his cheek. "For luck."

Slick's cheeks was redder like Becky's hair. He almost stumbled as he went out the portal.


	14. Chapter 14

Sgt. Byrd and Alex came back from their RR. Except it turned out to be a hide and seek with the tikiman. But it made Alex a honorary member.

Pri. Diane and Bree were in charge of working on the old whirligig with the locals from Enchanted Towers and Icy Peak.

"So Spooky Swamp and Bamboo Terrace. Then we'll be ready to go, right?" he asked.

"Nope mate."

Alex turn to see Sheila with orbs and a local from the swamp. "It's weird. There was a wizard that needed to be taught a lesson. But it was already taken care of. Alex, were you there?"

Alex shook his head. "Hmm must've been someone else.

As Pri. Diane was working on a part, she saw a cat wizard fly out of the treehouse. She couldn't talk because she had a tool in her mouth.

She tried humming loud, waving her wings, even dressing like the human version of Alex but didn't get the yeti's attention.

"Okay, guess that leaves us with Bamboo Terrace. I'll be back."

Alex ran off to the back of the gardens to the portal.

-M-

"Why did you sssave usss?"

Komodo Joe and Moe walk along with Darla and a couple of Cornocs.

"If you didn't die from your machine, Malacore would've killed you. But I have a...better proposition for you too."

The brothers looked at each other, wanting to hear what she was offering.

"What do you want?"

"All I need is one of you" Darla said, her eyes glowing.

Joe stepped back, leaving Moe in front of the enchantress. The Cornocs surround the brother.

"Moe, congrats on volunteering. We're gonna take care of you. Follow us to the laboratory."

The guards pushed the komodo dragon to walk. Joe followed the group, thinking how lucky he is for having a brain to see this was a trap.

-A-

Bamboo Terrace was a beautiful place. The blue sky, architecture, and of all things, the bamboo workers that were pandas.

"We'll be glad to help to work on the whirligig, but we gotta a problem" the bamboo worker said.

"If you got a problem, yo I'll solve it" Alex said, dancing and running towards the first Cornoc he saw.

-S-

In a different part of the terrace, Slick walking around, following the aura of Sasha. The aura of magical energy lead the wizard to an abandoned house.

The door was cracked open, Slick put his ear next to it and hear a faint cry inside. Not wanting to scare her or drive her off, he knocked on the door gently.

"Go away Ricky! I know it's you. You and your dumbass magic."

"Sasha, I, I just want to talk to you" Slick said softly and sympathetic. Sasha didn't answer back. Slick stayed by the door.

"I don't know what happened back with the boogeyman. But it's okay...to cry. The strongest people can cry and it's okay. I know you're strong. But sometimes it can take one person to make you feel better."

There was silence, making the wiz in training slightly worried. But the door opened, and he was pulled in.

Sasha slam the door closed and push Slick on the wall. On Sasha's paw was a brass knucks that say "Boss" with tiny spike on it.

"If you say one word to the others about this, you won't see the light of day again. Understand?" Slick nod his head.

Sasha let go of the wizard and wipe her eyes, fur stained from crying. "So...what do you want?"

"Do you want to...talk about what happened. If you don't, I understand. Boogeyman used a fear spell on you."

Sasha didn't want to answer but she could tell that the new kid was kinda nice, saving her from a gator and the wizard. Plus, she can also tell he'll won't stop asking. She let out a long sigh and began.

"I come from a long line of witches in my family. They are powerful. Can turn water into acid, plants and animals into vicious creatures. From my great great grandmother down to my sisters. Now, I'm on the line to make them proud. But..."

Sasha stopped as she begin to tear up again, remember her nightmare. "I feel like I'm failing them. I'm shaming their name. Their legacy. So I'll start my dominance in this school. Manipulate others to stay on top."

"So that's what you've been doing to Becky..." Slick asked, the witch answered with an nod.

Slick walked up to Sasha and hugged her. He knew he was digging himself a big hole but it's what she needed.

"I use to know how you feel. I thought I was just a face and name, just a soldier on the battlefield. But it turned out that I needed a friend to show me the light. Ever since I met Alex, we've been the greatest friends in the world. He show me that he saw good in me when nobody else did."

"Becky can do the same. No more teasing, manipulation, nothing bad. She can even help you with class. Daphne helped me out with my powers. We'll be there to show you the light."

Sasha rub her head on Slick's shoulder. They stay like that for a while longer before breaking the hold. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Let's go back before Mr. Marco gets worried."

Sasha nod her head and the two exit the home. They went across the emergency bridge that was formed, across the two grassy platforms and through the portal.

Far behind them, Alex was red orange due to super flame power-up, blasting Cornocs away from the panda's homes.

"Whew, what a day. Now we can finish up the whirligig and take down Malacore."

Before Alex and a bamboo worker walk through the portal, he thought that Slick was here. The yeti shook his head and walk through.

Oh how wrong he was. So close but soon they will meet.

-M-

In the lab, Darla and Joe looked at the final touches on Moe.

"What and how?" said Joe, shocked on the upgrade his brother got.

"I know right. He looks like he has potential after all" Darla snickered.

A guard walked in and whispered in her ear. "Tell him we got someone to fight them. I'll make an appearance."

-S-

Slick and Sasha walked back to Mr. Marco's class. Arnold and Becky were in the back of the classroom. Sasha walked towards them.

Before he can do the same, Marco stopped him. "By the King's orders, go to Charmed Ridge."

"Already? What if I'm-"

"You're ready. I saw what happened at Spooky Swamp. You can change the outcome and maybe stop this battle that will start a war."

"If you get stopped by a knight, tell them "Gateway to Glimmer", they'll know who it is."

Before Slick can talk, he was teleported.

"Good luck."


	15. Chapter 15

Bianca, Alex, and Hunter smiled proudly at refurbished whirligig. All fixed and ready to head to Evening Lake.

"You two ready?" asked Bianca. The two boys nod their head.

Before they could step aboard, a fireball hit the whirligig, exploding and burning.

The three look where the fireball came from and saw Darla, flying on a hoverboard. She laughed as she watch their way to the lake destroyed.

"Don't get any ideas. Shouldn't leave your vehicle out in the open."

"You'll pay for this!" Alex yelled out.

Darla flew away through a portal she opened. Once she was in, the portal disappeared.

After a few minutes of looking at the burning wreckage...

"Her energy presence is gone" Bianca said.

The three got up and ran inside the entrance room where the locals were hiding along with a hover pod.

After Sgt. Byrd's rescue

"The whirligig is too damaged from the battle years ago from Spike. It won't work" Sgt. Byrd informed the three.

Bianca couldn't believe it. But it's been a couple of years so it couldn't work.

"But two of the best privates of the brigade have been working on a new transportation device. We can give it to you."

The three got excited as hope was restored.

"But what to do with the whirligig?" Hunter asked, looking at the broken vehicle.

An idea popped in Alex's head, like a firework. "I know a way."

-A-

"No offence, your daughter is stupid for not seeing this coming" said Alex.

"It's okay" said Hunter

"No it's not!" Bianca yelled.

Alex got inside the pod, then Hunter went in. Sgt Byrd went inside as well. Due to his height, he was able to fit in. The door closed and the pod begin to hover.

"Y'all got time to head to the lake before Darla finds out. So hurry and I'll see you gentlemen there.

"Thank you all. We'll be back soon" Hunter said, kissing the glass where his wife's lips were at.

Everyone backed up as the hover pod took off into the sky.

"Good luck you three" Bianca said, watching the pod in the distance.

After hours of flying, and hearing Byrd and Hunter arguing on why Byrd should get a jet pack, the ship stopped.

"Guys, I don't think we're at the lake" Alex said, looking at the dark cloudy sky.

"My instincts are screaming trouble. Trouble is waiting down there" Sgt. Byrd announced.

There was an platform surrounded by an ocean of green acid. Alex let out a annoy sigh. "Okay Sergeant. Let's meet our opponent."

The pod opened up, Alex and Sgt. Byrd hovered to the platform. Once they arrive, they were greeted by Komodo Joe and Darla.

"For someone who vowed to torture me, you're not doing a great job" Alex said to Darla.

She only laughed at the yeti. "Oh trust me, our time together will come soon. Gotta be patient."

"Ohh hope you like a dinner and a movie."

Joe and Sgt. Byrd looked across each other, rolling their eyes at the scene. Darla cleared her throat and her tone became serious.

"But we gonna have to postpone it for now. You gotta date with death"

Between Malacore's henchmen and the heroes appeared a familiar face. His body was metal, his eyes green and he held two swords with a curved blade.

"You remember Komodo Moe. He got an upgrade since y'all last met. Joe is in the mood for sushi. Have fun."

With that, Darla disappeared leaving the Komodo brothers, Sgt. Byrd, and Alex alone.

"Enemies detected. Objective: eliminate!"

Moe begin to rush towards the yeti and penguin, swiping his swords at them. Alex and Sgt. Byrd split, Moe chasing after the yeti.

Sgt. Byrd fired his missiles at the robot, but it didn't affect it. "Looks like defensive tactic has no affect."

Alex kept on running, hearing Byrd. Without a weapon to use, the yeti will be sushi.

"Odds on defeating me: 0%" the robot announced.

Suddenly a rock flew out of the acid, striking Moe. Sgt. Byrd saw the random attack.

"Alex, hit him with acid rocks!"

The yeti nod and watched Moe rise up. His torso begin to spin with his swords out. His legs turn into rocket jets, flying towards Alex.

"Slice and dice, slice and dice" Moe robotic voice cheered on. There were some close calls but thanks to the yeti's speed, he couldn't reach him.

With his torso stop spinning and his leg back, Moe returned to the center of the arena. Joe walked over, inserting a red crystal ball in his brother's mouth.

"Gun mode activate"

Moe's body transform into a double barrel flamethrower. His legs shot out a stream of fire at Alex.

"Ravioli, ravioli. GIVE ME THE YETIOLI!"

Alex kick it into a new gear as fire was coming for him. Joe aimed the super weapon, turning slowly at the direction the yeti was going.

After a few seconds, the fire stop and Moe change back. Joe got out another crystal, but Sgt. Byrd snatch it with his strong grip flippers.

"Alex, catch!" Byrd toss the crystal in the air.

Alex saw it as well as Joe chasing after it. In arms reach, the yeti grabbed the crystal as well as clothesline Joe.

"What it is suppose to do?" asked Alex

The magic of the crystal absorbs in Alex, causing hispaws to burst on fire. Just like the super flame power up. "Doesn't this look familiar?"

A fireball form on both paws, growing more intense and fire into them. Moe stood there with his swords, getting ready for the attack.

Once big enough, the yeti threw the first fireball at the robot. Moe tried to cut but explode, pushing him back. Before he can get up, Alex jumped high in the air, sending the other fireball to Moe.

The fireball hits, leaving Moe on the floor. Joe ran to over to his robot brother. His eyes weren't on and his body wasn't moving.

"Moe...Moe?" But there was no answer or movement.

Alex looked at the scene, Sgt. Byrd hovering down next to him. Joe sneer at them with a cold, frightening look.

"You killed my brother!"

Alex waved his paws, not trying to get in another fight. "No we didn't. We were fighting back. This is all Darla's fault. We might have a way to fix him."

Sgt. Byrd turn to the yeti, a shocked expression on his face. "We're gonna help? There can be an intrusion in our plan. They're work for Malacore."

"So what? His brother could be really dead. We'll see what Bianca can do to fix Moe. But I leave him like that."

Sgt. Byrd admire the kid's sympathy. If it was one of his comrades, he would've do the same. The sergeant look back at the two lizards that terrorized his comrades, destroy his base, and if it wasn't for Alex, he'll still be with them.

Joe and Moe's body were surrounded by a rainbow, teleporting them out of the arena.

The hover pod lowered down and and opened up. Alex and Sgt. Byrd went inside and the three continued their way to Evening Lake.

After a good trip and silence, the pod arrived, lowering into a room. The three heroes walked to see Bianca, Zoe, and Sheila guarding the Komodo brothers.

Hunter walked up to his wife, hugging her. "Doesn't this look familiar. If it wasn't for your clever trap, I wouldn't have met you."

"Aww hun."

Alex chuckled. "Before you two can get a room. Can you fix him?"

Bianca looked at the robot. "This isn't magic. This is more like a technically problem."

"Maybe The Professor can do something to fix him" Hunter suggested.

"He should be at Fireworks Factory. But I need you to get Bentley."

Before he can do anything, a fairy wearing a green dress emerge from water. She flew to the sorceress.

"Bianca, we need you right quick!"

"What's going on?"

"We've been invaded!"


	16. Chapter 16

Earlier through the day

Slick arrived by the castle. It looked like a kingdom ripped from a fairy tail. Walking through the village, the people and creatures waved at the wizard.

'Don't they know they're about to be in a war or something. What the hell?'

When he came up to the castle gate, the knight smile at him. "How can we help you?"

"Umm gateway to Glimmer."

The knight changed from happy to serious. "Follow me."

The knight opened the gate, motioning the wizard inside. They walked towards the throne room. A man with electric blue hair in armor and a crown.

"Prince Sai, you have a visitor. It's happening..."

The Prince got up and looked at Slick who was scared of the monarch and think he would kill him.

Prince Sai looked at the wizard. "Who brought you here?" he said, his voice deep and strong.

Slick began to quake in his spot. "M-M-M-Mr. Marco, my-my teacher."

The Prince nod his head, looking at the his knight. "I'll be back."

Prince Sai motioned his hand to Slick to follow him. They head inside a room that looked like it belong to the Prince.

"Ah Marco the Magnificent, glad he's doing well. Surprise he's teaching at the King's school."

Slick didn't say anything but was confused on why did sound like a girl.

He look to see the Prince take off his crown and his blue hair fall down. Slick look shock, jaw dropped at the beauty that was in front of him.

"How do you do? I am Princess Sal. Sorry for my disguise."

"Um no, you're beautiful- I mean good, yeah good, good like gorgeous. I'm going to shut up."

Princess Sal giggle at the wizard's antics. "Thanks for your kind words. But I gotta prepare for his visit."

Slick tilt his head, confused. "Who?"

She smiled at him. "Prince Azrael II."

The pupils of Slick's eyes shrunk to the inside of his body. "T-t-the King's son? Is he gonna help us stop the war?"

"No. He's the one causing it. I'm gonna give myself to save my kingdom."

"Wait wait wait. You're just going to give up like that? No gathering the knights to battle or anything?" Slick asked.

"Come and look out there" Princess Sal said to the wizard. He walk over and looked out the window. "What do you see?"

Slick look and saw the villagers waving at each other, dancing, the children being happy.

"I rather be locked up in a dungeon than to lose a smile off a kid's face. I knew about Azrael wanting to invade here and yes I could fight against him. But I didn't want to lose a innocent life that didn't deserve it."

Slick thought about while looking at the citizen. It was like back on Earth. How many times he would defend the people no matter if they were good or bad. He would never let a smile go away.

"Do you know Malacore? Do you agree with his objectives to take over the world?"

"I've heard a little bit about him. I don't like him" Slick answered.

The Princess smile as she can tell the truth in his eyes. "I have something important I need you to give to King Azreal."

Slick looked as a box was in the Princesses' hands. It was something very familiar that was twice it's size.

"Woah..."

"Call it deus ex machina" Princess Sal laughed. Slick nodded at her comment.

-A-

Alex arrive with Hunter, Sgt. Byrd, and the fairy. They ran up the stairs to see an cat dressed as a wizard standing guard. Soon as he saw the heroes aim their weapons at him, said wizard ran off with his tail between it's legs.

They sneak to the town to see Cornocs as well with the cat wizards.

"So what's the deal?" Alex asked the fairy.

"Charmed Ridge and Felinia have been in a war before. Prince Azrael wanted to capture Princess Ami. But they found love for each other, creating a treaty for peace between both sides and a son.

"Years later, we gain a new Princess and a Prince to rule. Their son, Prince Azrael II is risking destroying the treaty to kidnap Princess Sal, kill Prince Sai, leaving this place with no one."

"Giving Malacore a chance to capture the magic here" Hunter finished off.

"I thought he took this magic from everywhere" said Alex.

"No, we're the last place with magic. We created a barrier so his magic can't affect us, causing him not to invade our land" the fairy explained.

While they were talking, Sgt. Byrd flew off, using his stealth skills to his advantage and went in front of a tall tower.

He flap his short wings, ascending to the top where the only window was to go inside. Once he was inside, he notice the room was dark and cold.

"Isabella? Isabella, are you here?"

"James?" a soft voice with an french accent called out.

A fairy flew over to the penguin. Seeing the sergeant, she picked him up, hugging him.

"Oh James Byrd! Where have you been? I was worried to death after you went back to the base and never came back."

Isabella put Byrd down. "Sorry for worrying love, had to protect my cadets. But don't worry. After defeating Malacore, I'm hanging up my hat."

Isabella tilt her confuse at his statement. "But why?"

Sgt. Byrd look into to the eyes of his love. "To spend more time with the love of my life."

Isabella blushed, getting close to Byrd for a kiss, only for the moment to be ruined by the sounds of explosions.

"My friends! I gotta go and help them."

Isabella stop her love from flying out the tower. "I'm going with you!"

"It's going to be dangerous, Isabella. I can't risk your life" Byrd told her.

"It won't be at risk because I know you'll protect me" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

The sergeant smiled as both of them flew out and towards the battlefield.

Alex clothesline two wizards and uppercut an knight Cornoc. Zoe appeared by the yeti.

"Super flame in that cave to shoot those idiot at that mountain."

Alex saw two wizards messing with the staircase. "Don't mind if I do."

Skipping every other step to get to the top, Alex ran to the opposite side to see an opening to the cave. Jumping off the platform and into the cave, the yeti saw the power up.

"I'm on fire baby!"

Once he jump in between the power up, he was screaming in pain as dark lightning electrocute the yeti.

"Aw it's not that easy...my pet"

Alex fell on his knee, looking behind him to see Darla. His eyes were all black as she smiled.

"We got a traitor at our mitts. Get rid of him and retrieve the Princess."

Alex bowed, jump up the ladder and off the balcony to his objective.

-S-

The Felinians didn't attack Slick and Princess Sal. They cheered in celebration. As they were on their way to Prince Azrael.

"Let me convince him to stop this. He'll have to listen to me."

"Mr. Slick, I admire your concern but I'll be fine. I'm not afraid. Plus, you have an mission to find Bianca. It's very important."

Slick couldn't just let the Princess go get capture. He had to reason with the King's son.

They over a gap to a marble platform where two wizards were standing. One of the wizards were Arnold.

Slick could tell by the look of his eyes something wasn't right.

"Good job. Hand over the Princess and Prince Azrael will deal with her."

"Arnold, it's me, Ricky. You okay?"

Arnold repeated his statement like a robot. His eyes were red like he was either possessed or mind control. It didn't sit well with Slick.

"Slick, just go. I'll be fine" Princess Sal pleaded.

Slick held on to her arm. "Something not right. I know him. He's my friend. He should recognize me. It's like his mind is under a spell. Why would the Prince need a mind control spell on his own wizards?"

A fireball strike the two wizards, sending them across the island. Slick turn to see Arnold wasn't on fire but he was unconscious.

"Give me the Princess or die!"

The wizard and Princess look to see a yeti about Slick's height with it's hands on fire, eyes dark as a moonless night.

"You just hurt my friend. You're going to pay for that!" Slick growled, his hands glowing with magic.

The two stood there, preparing to fight each.

Alex vs Slick.


	17. Chapter 17

Moments after Slick was gone

Mr. Marco finished teleporting Slick to Charmed Ridge. He can tell that he was running out of time so he looked at his other three students talking to each other, missing one of them.

"Becky, do me a favor?" he said to the student. She walk over to the teacher

Find Daphne and bring her to the classroom. If I'm gone from the room, don't worry, just stay here."

Becky shrugged her shoulders, and walked out of the classroom. Once she left, the lights went out and the front door burst open.

"Mr. Marco, what a sight for sore eyes."

Marco, Arnold, and Sasha look to see a Felinian wizard wearing an orange cloak walked down the steps. Right behind were wizards and witches walking down, surrounding the three.

"I can say the same for you, Prince Azrael. Hate to inform your father of you skipping class" Mr. Marco told his number one student.

Prince Azrael chuckled, shaking his head. "I found a better teacher. Looks like you and my father have been busy lately."

"We have actually. Finding ways to make the school a better place."

"Cut the bullshit! We know your plan and I will find him."

Marco took off his glasses. "Your highness, what are you going to accomplish out of this? Felinia and Charmed Ridge been in peace for a couple of years. Why destroy what your father and mother have created?"

"My father is a weakling. Our family have been washed down to nothing thanks to him. I'm here to rule over him and fix what he couldn't."

"Isn't that kind of harsh to talk-" Sasha said but was interrupted by Prince Azrael touching her and Arnold's forehead. Their eyes turn red like the other students.

"Leave them alone! They don't need to be involved in this!" Marco pleaded.

"I'll find the other two soon. In the meantime, I got a Princess to capture. Minions, dispose him.

Prince Azrael II left with majority of his army including Sasha and Arnold, leaving a group of wizards with Mr. Marco. Their hands glowed, Marco closing his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Becky found Daphne at the library and they went back to the classroom. On their way back, they saw the hallway was deserted. No students or teachers roaming through the school.

"Is it a school or what?" asked Daphne. Becky shrugged her shoulders as they kept on walking.

There were a couple of students walking in the halls to the girls.

Before they can walk, Daphne and Becky were pulled in a random classroom beside them.

"Sorry for that but we ain't trying to get caught."

"King Azrael?"

The girls turn to see King Azrael and Mr. Marco in the classroom.

When the wizards opened the door, the classroom was empty. They look at each other and walked off.

"Mr. Marco, I thought you were back in the classroom" said Becky.

"Clone spell. I had to find you two before the prodigy child did."

"Who?"

"Your classmate, my son, Azrael II. He capture the other two, Sasha and Arnold."

"Why? What about Ricky?" Daphne asked the two adults.

Present time

Slick dodge two fireballs, charging towards the yeti while it did the same thing. A punch was threw at the wizard's head, feeling the heat on the side of his head.

Alex continue to send some more punches to Slick, only to be missed. But the wizard was losing land as he kept backing up.

Slick leap in the air, punched the ground, creating tendrils around the yeti and wrapping him up. But it didn't last as the strength of the creature broke the spell.

'Damn, this isn't gonna be good if this keep going'

"Then fight back!"

Past Slick screamed out in his head as his present self agreed and begin on his offensive.

Slick charged ahead, flipping in the air, shooting energy projectiles at the yeti. Next, he went on to punching him in the face three times before his wrist was grabbed.

Looking into the black eyes, Past Slick look deep down and saw something odd. Dark magic surrounding a human. "Ah crap..."

Slick rolled on the ground, after receiving a punch in the face. Alex slowly walk towards the wizard, claws ready to pierce through it's body.

Slick push himself up, watching the yeti, an sickening smile on it's face. He thought of a way to stop the yeti and slowing him down.

A smile form along with an idea. This was going to use a bunch of magic from him, so it had to work perfectly.

Slick's body was outline with his magical aura. The yeti increase his speed heading towards the wizard.

"Slick, hold on for sec" his past counterpart said but was ignored.

Slick block Past Slick and concentrate on building his energy before he was attacked. He felt a rush of magic in him.

The orb in the wizard's robe glowed green, absorbing the magic from the being and increasing it.

Slick open his eyes, the yetiin close proximity. He balling up his fist and wait for his opponent to make the first mistake.

The yeti swipe the air as Slick move his body. The wizard then send his fist below to the gut, pushing the yeti back.

After seeing the abominable snowman fall back, Slick threw a powerful energy ball. Once it hit, a green smoke cloud erupt in the air.

Taking out two Cornocs, Hunter saw the cloud, fearing Alex must be involved.

Running towards the smoke, the cheetah skid to a stop, Darla in front of him.

"Hunter, what's the rush?"

Hunter got out and aim his arrow at his daughter. "Get out of my way!"

"Willing to kill your own daughter for an helpless rat? Oh how I didn't see this happen" Darla said with sarcasm.

"You're not my daughter!"

Hunter pull the arrow back, ready to release. But he was teleported away.

"Such disappointing Hunter. Now to bigger things. Like the slaughter of two creatures" said Darla, looking through the smoke.

Hunter release the arrow, but it only went through the darkness to whatever place he was taken to. It was dark around, quiet and chills running through his spine.

In his discover, Hunter saw a pair of eyes looking at him in the shadows. Grabbing an arrow and pulling it back in his bow, he aim it at the eyes.

"Show yourself!"

"You heard him ladies!" said a voice. The pair of eyes turn to multiple pairs around the cheetah. Hunter lower his bow, letting out an nervous chuckle.

A light was on and Hunter saw a group of Felinian witches surrounding him. Looking around for an escape route, the cheetah was going fight to stay alive.

-A-

A pounding headache along with his body aching, Alex open his eyes slowly. Coughing from the smoke around him.

It was beginning to clear up, the yeti looking at a silhouette of what looks like a cat wizard. As it got bigger, Alex looking up to the wizard.

The wizard's left hand glowed with sharp spikes. "Before I kill you, you going apologize to my friend!"

Alex couldn't think of who the wizard was talking about. But it wasn't what was happen that lead him to this moment. It was the voice of the Felinian.

"Wh-what?"

"Apologize to my friend!" the wizard lash out at the yeti.

Alex was to hear the voice very clear. Inside he wanted laugh because if it's who he think it is, he was going to remember this for the rest of his life. He just have to find a way.

"Whatever you say...Amadeus"

After hearing whatever, the wizard pull his arm and send it to the yeti. But before piercing the body, the paw was stop.

Hearing the last word that Alex said, the wizard's pupils shrink. "What did you just say?"

"Amadeus. Only three people know that name: The one person that annoy you with that damn song. Yourself and..."

"Alex, who help me steal Chuck's donut stash. It was the day we became friends" the wizard said, looking at the yeti.

Alex chuckled as the wizard's paw was back to normal. The wizard was between shock and suspicious. But Alex was the only one that knew about him.

"Ricky Amadeus Robinson" the yeti said.

"Alexander Bradley Richardson"

Alex slowly got up and the best friends were reunited, embracing each other.

"Slick, why are you a cat wizard?"

"Why are you the abominable snowman?" Slick retaliate.

The two broke the hug and stared at each other. Alex laugh as Slick shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're alive. This world is about to be messed up" said Alex.

Slick nod his head in agreement. "I know. Whoever is this Malacore is, he's dangerous."

The yeti raise his eyebrow. "How you know about Malacore?"

"I got sent to the world he's on. Midnight Mountain. The magic from this world is disappearing because of him."

"I know. I was helping a group of rebellions to stop him. We're collecting orbs to use against him."

"And this is where you two die!"

Alex and Slick turn to see Darla floating in the air. Her hands were glowing, ready to attack the two.

"I'll make this less painful if you hand over the Princess."

Both of them shook their heads, denying the order of the apprentice.

"It's not like you had a choice" a deep voice said to the two friends.

A bubble appear beside Darla along with an cat wizard. Inside the bubble was Princess Sal.

The wizard was wearing an black cloak with red orange fur, green eyes, with an blue fireball earring on his left ear.

"I'm guessing You're Prince Azrael II" said Slick, looking at the Prince.

"Hmm, you must be the annoyance my father been talking about. Over and over, Ricky this, Ricky that!"

Slick slightly smile as Alex kept his eyes on Darla. Looking at her cleavage on her dress.

Suddenly, three Felinians and a wizard appear next to the best friends. Slick knew them all. "Mr. Marco, Becky, Daphne, King Azrael."

"Father!" the Prince growled with venom.

"For the son of the King, you would use an army, your own classmates. I didn't need anyone's help invading here last time."

Prince Azrael huffed, smirking at his father. "They're an insurance policy. I wanted the Princess. If you got in my way, you'll deal with them."

"Excuse me." The royals looked at Alex, his right hand slightly up. "Let me guess, you want the kingdom from your father?"

"Yes peasant. I will rule both Felina and Charmed Ridge!"

Alex sighed, slamming his paw on his forehead. "What is with you siblings? Wanting to take over and kill your parents?"

"Shut up!" Prince Azrael snapped at the yeti.

"Son, I created the treaty to stop this petty war. A petty war I started. It was to bring us together, a new generation to grow up and make the Forgotten world better. Why risk it all?"

"To make this family who they were before you screwed it all. You took down giants, ogres, fairies, wizards. Then you fell in love and "The Great Felinian Wizard" turned into a great pussycat!"

King Azrael only shook his head to the statement his son said. "This big pussycat made you."

"I can thank you for that. Now you can watch me rip Felina from you" Prince Azrael said, an evil grin appear om his face.

Meolin appear besides the Prince and Princess Sal. King Azrael was glad his apprentice was there.

"Meolin, please talk some sense to my son."

"Your highness, with all disrespect, your son is right. Didn't I taught you better?"

King Azrael's eyes widen as the voice wasn't familiar with Meolin's voice. It was the voice he didn't want to hear.

Meolin transform into Malacore. "Didn't see that coming, huh?"

"No, no, no!"

"Yes Azrael. What would tear you apart more? Your wife in stone or the sight of your son working for me? So while he was suppose to be training with "Meolin", I believe you can put the pieces together."

Malacore laughed, watching his former protege frustrated. He then turn his attention to the yeti and the Felinian.

"Ah you're the pain in my backside. Alex, right?"

Alex waved enthusiastic. "He knows me! He knows me!"

Darla rolled his eyes, facepalm. "You do know I told him right?"

But she might've well be rhetorical as Alex was still happy that the person that is taking over the world knows the name of the person who is trying stopping him.

"Destroying my forces, freeing thoses bastards, and thinking you can get close to my kingdom without a hitch?"

Alex thought about what the wizard said. Of course, he nod his head. Slick slightly laugh, shaking his head. "Please ignore him."

"We are!" the three evil doers said.

Prince Azrael look back at the bubble Princess Sal was secure in. Except she wasn't in it. "What the Zephyr!"

"Hello" said Princess Sal, standing beside King Azrael. "You're not the only who knows the shape shifting spell, Malacore."

Princess Sal transform into Bianca, Darla growling at the sight of her mother.

Malacore only smile at the sight of the weakened sorceress.

"Bianca, what a surprise to see you. Would've been a shame to have Darla fight you like last time."

"You won't stop us this time, Malacore. This time, we're going to stop you!"

"What? With this?" asked Malacore, pulling out an orb she's been collecting to stop him.

Alex and King Azrael were shock to see the object. Slick wasn't as shock as them.

"All because of this, you let a stranger venture to get these, while I already knew about these. Trying to weaken my magic. Good luck with that because you can gather them all, it wouldn't do a damn thing!"

Malacore laughed, Darla and Prince Azrael joined in, vanishing from Charmed Ridge. With them, the wizards vanish as well except for Slick.

"What does this mean?" asked Slick.

Bianca turn to look at the wizard. "Our plan is ruined. He won..."


	18. Chapter 18

Our heroes returned to Evening Lake after checking a battle damage Charmed Ridge.

Bianca and the others sat in the field, frogs hopping along by them. They were defeated. The plan and the orbs, ruin foiled by Malacore.

The question is, what now?

"He had to learn from me. He should've gone past my spell."

Bianca put her hand on the King's shoulder. "King Azrael, don't worry. All we can do-"

"Finish the mission."

The two turn to see Alex and Slick beside them. The yeti was in a serious mood.

"Did you not see what Malacore had in his position? He knows our plan" Bianca told them.

"Then why hasn't they capture the rest of the orbs?

Bianca and Azrael look at each other then back at Alex. Even Slick wasn't seeing what his best friend was talking about.

"Malacore may have the orbs. But why not all of them? Why stop? He has the residents from the other worlds fearing him, needing heroes to save them.

"So why give up now? Because he got the upper hand? No, while there are people that need our help. I'm not stopping this mission because Mr. Big and Bad knows our plan? Nope, nada, not happening."

Bianca and King Azrael were motivated by Alex's passion. Slick step up next to his best friend.

"I have friends that were capture by, with no disrespect your highness, snotty bastard that is your son. Friends that helped me knowing magic again and I'm gonna save them and snap your son out of this."

"Slick and I have done this before. We don't have our team with us, but we're not gonna quit. We will stop Malacore and save the Forgotten World."

Bianca smile and Azrael nod his head. There was no backing down. It is put up or shut up and they all came too far to stop where they are.

"I believe we made our choice. We'll continue on" said King Azrael.

"Um have any of y'all seen Hunter?" Bianca ask the two friends. They shook their heads.

Appearing out of the water, Isabella shake the water off her dress and wings, flying towards the group. "He's been capture, along with Sgt. Byrd!"

Everyone huddle in the tower of the lake. It was also where Komodo Joe was held prisoner. Bianca wasn't there yet, so King Azrael decide to start.

"Bianca and I thought of ways to defeat Malacore long before he reign supreme of this world. Him, along with Darla defeated her. Spyro, a young dragon who save the Forgotten World, went after the wizard but we never heard from him again"

"After our search, her and I used orbs to harness magic to defeat Malacore. Around the time of this idea, I told my long time friend, Meolin who I put in charge of training my son and heir to the throne, Prince Azrael II

"As of today, I learn that Meolin was no other than Malacore disguise as him. I've told him about our plans, got him close to my son, my family and now he knows our plan and Prince Azrael is working for him."

King Azrael was furious, but with himself. If he knew, everything would go their way. Instead, he can only look at the sky.

Bianca walk up and sat in the circle next to King Azrael. A tall creature, look like Alex was behind her.

"As if this couldn't be worse, Isabella told me that Hunter was in the tower of the Princess castle around the time, fighting off Felinian witches. Sgt. Byrd stop by the castle and help him out. The swarm was too much for them and they were captured."

"So now we gotta make it to Midnight Mountain to get them?" Alex asked.

"It's hard to without the Professor's rocket plans" Bianca told him.

"Not really."

The group turn to see Komodo Joe that spoke.

"What you mean?" said Bianca, sneering at him.

"I know where he is."

-KJ-

Komodo Joe and Darla walk inside a large laboratory. In the center of the lab was a large machine. Below it was Komodo Moe strap into a metal table.

"This is the Professor. He's helping out with our operation around here, also as Malacore's plan B" Darla explain to Joe.

"What's plan B?" Joe asked. Darla put her index finger on her lips.

A mole dress in a lab coat turn to the bipedal komodo dragon. "If Malacore gets injured very badly, what happens to your brother, will happen to him."

Darla wanted to smack the Professor but just roll her eyes at him. "What he said."

"What going to happen to my brother?" asked Joe.

"He'll turn into a robot."

Darla growled but the Professor press a button and the demonstration begin.

-KJ-

"I believe the Professor can change my brother back. I was foolish to let my brother go through that process. Now look at him."

Bianca stay quite but Alex stood up. "Where is he?"

"Fireworks Factory. It's where he is. Also where the machine is at. Destroy it and you'll make sure he won't resurrect as a robot."

"Why should we trust you?" Bianca said.

Komodo Joe scoff as he knew he wouldn't be heard by the heroes. But Alex heard him loud and clearly.

"Because he doing this for his brother. You don't have to trust him but I made a promise to fix his brother. I'm going to make sure I'll fulfill that. No matter if you trust him or not, we'll going to need the Professor anyway. Might as well."

"What if it's a trap?" King Azrael ask the yeti.

"What if Hunter and Sgt. byrd are there as well? If it is, Slick will be there with me."

Slick nod his head. "We've dealt with traps before. Won't be our last."

Alex high five Slick and turn to Bianca. "We get Hunter and Sgt. Byrd, grab the Professor, free the inhabits around here and work on the rocket."

Bianca smile at the enthusiasm of the two strangers that came into their world during a crisis. It's a blessing in disguise.

"It's not going to be that easy at the Factory, all those ninjas at there" Mr. Marco said.

Alex and Slick look at each other, raising an eyebrow. "Ninjas?"

"Yes, ninjas. You have heard of them, right?"

The best friends gasp and started to jump excited about ninjas. "Can we go now?"


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone decide to rest for the day. The next day, Slick woke up early, practicing his magic. Alex was up as well, exercising for the day.

While swimming a couple laps in, he saw Slick with two more Felinaians, they too practicing magic as well.

"Your friend is quite the charmer."

Alex turn to see Zoe sitting on the edge of the grass, her legs in the water.

"Yes he is. Just a loving gentleman he is."

"How are you so ready to save us and you barely know us?" Zoe asked in a serious tone.

Alex smile. "I would've done the same for Earth. We've been doing this since we met Russ Russ and Scottie. Once you rectified the past, you find a way to do better for the future."

"Russell must have inspired you to change for good of others" Zoe said, staring down at the water

Alex look at the fairy, seem that she was sad.

Before he could ask, the two were interrupted by Slick's yelling in the air. Alex swim the ladder on the wall. He remind himself to talk to Zoe when he gets time. But it after going to Fireworks Factory.

-M-

Darla and Prince Azrael II await for Malacore but instead a Cornoc hand them two orbs and pointed them to the lava pit outside.

The two apprentices walk through the lab hall. There was tension between them but Darla decide to break the ice.

"So you want to rule Felina from your father? Not bad."

"I can say the same for you. Want this world for yourself" Azrael shot back.

"We have some things in common. Hating our parents."

Prince Azrael chuckled. "No we don't. I succeed in expectations where you are failing them with Malacore."

"Excuse me, you little rat!" said Darla, her eyes glowing red.

"Save the intimidation. You heard what I said. You keep failing and failing to stop that yeti. If you know Malacore well enough, you're on thin ice."

"Watch your damn tongue before I rip it out of your mouth!"

Prince Azrael still had a smirk on his face, not afraid of the apprentice of Malacore. "Save that anger for the battle coming ahead.

The two arrive outside and look down at the lava pit. Darla wanted to push the Prince down there but decide not to for her sake.

"Long ago, there were two dragons that secure Fireworks Factory. A brother and a sister. They were tough for the Sorceress to control so she use mind control. Sadly they were defeated by a nuisance of a dragon. Now we have them in our control."

Darla drop her orb into the lava. Prince Azrael follow suit as well. Darla laugh as the lava begin to bubble up.

"They can get here. But they won't get out."

-SA-

Alex and Slick was ready to go to Fireworks Factory, waiting on Bianca's instructions. Bianca was busy talking to Komodo Joe in the tower.

"I want to join them" said Joe. Bianca sneer at him, not trusting him on a important mission.

"I trust Alex to bring The Professor here. I'm not as trusting like him so the answer is no."

Komodo Joe just sigh as the Sorceress walk off. He didn't want to sit back while two creatures risk their life to save someone who can save his brother.

Bianca got to the edge of the tower. Shelia stop her before she climb down.

"You know Bianca, he reminds me of you when you decide to betray The Sorceress. We didn't trust you at first but you fought for what you believe in. Yes, Joe try to kill Alex. But now he wants to help for the sake of his brother. Eventually, you gonna trust him"

"An enemy of an enemy is a friend" Shelia told her before she hop off to guard Joe.

Bianca slightly turn her head looking at the two and went down the ladder. After teleporting to the friends, she begin telling them instructions.

"We have two of our agents at the factory waiting for you two. They'll help you out there. Just don't make them angry. Good luck over there."

Alex and Slick nod their heads and dive into the lake. Underneath the water, they follow the path of sparklers. Inside the cave was the portal as they went inside.

The two arrive on a golden platform lighting the purple night sky. They hid down looking for any ninjas or Cornocs.

"Uh do they know we're here?" Slick whispered, looking at ninjas doing backflips and somersaults on the grass.

"Maybe Bianca needs to contact them?" Alex said. "Either way, we need to head to the factory."

Before the two ran to fight, they were pulled back. Their screams were muffled by someone's hand on their mouth.

Slick and Alex turn to see two teenagers in karate uniforms. Both of them are the same height as Alex and Slick.

One was a girl with blond in pigtails, green eyes and nunchunks on her hips.

The other was a boy with an hat on, hiding his hair, blue eyes, and ninja stars wrap around his waist.

The boy threw two ninja stars at the ninjas, striking both in the neck. Both the robot's heads blew up, leaving their bodies on the ground.

The girl let go of their mouths. "I'm sowwy about that. We had to make sure we can get them. It would've been bad news."

Slick and Alex didn't hear the rest of her sentence as they fix on her saying sowwy.

"It's okay, thanks. Who are you?" asked Slick.

"I'm Greta and this is Handel. Bianca told us to pwotect you two while wesuing Sgt. Bywd and Hunter."

Alex snickered, Slick hit him in the chest. Handel gave the yeti an intimidating scroll. "Thank you Greta and Handel. I'm Slick and this idiot is Alex."

"Nice to meet you. The Professor has been inside the factory for over a year. Yesterday, we saw Sgt. Byrd carried inside. We may think Hunter may be inside as well" said Handel.

"Then no need to stay here much longer" Alex said, getting up and walking down, followed by the others.

They walk through an overpass, checking for more enemies. Four more ninjas walk on the bridge in front of them. Two ninjas walk in different directions, meeting the other two in the middle.

Handel and Greta went ahead to the bridge, jumping on the side gaps on the bridge. Greta hang on the edge as Handel hid in the gap.

Greta toss her nunchuck in the middle. The ninjas look at the weapon, running to the middle.

As they gaze at the nunchuck, Handel flick his ninja star out the gap of the bridge. The star flew into another gap and into the neck of an robot ninja. After it went through the first ninja, it went through another till all of them was dead.

Once the last ninja was cut through, their heads blew up and their bodies fell on the ground. Greta grab the ninja star and toss in it back to her brother when he jump on the bridge.

Before they can motion Alex and Slick, who look like they were having a conversation. More ninjas flip on the bridge and ran towards the two. They look at each other, cracking a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Slick ask with his eyebrow raised.

"I mean there's a sign. Russell use to have a crush on her and maybe she still has one on him" Alex explained.

Slick only sigh as he turn to the bridge. Handel was motioning the two to hurry. The friends ran to the two siblings, passing through the carnage of dismembered robots.

As the four walk on, Darla and Prince Azrael watch them from the roof of the factory.

"The fun can begin."


	20. Chapter 20

Alex, Slick, Handel, and Greta walk up to the large purple metal door of the manufacturing factory. If you look closely, there was an fade insignia of an dragon with long wings spread.

"Somewhere here is Hunter and Sgt. Byrd. As while as The Professor. We get him, we have a rocket" Alex said.

"That's wight. It's tough with Dawla and Pwince Azwael getting in our way" Greta explained.

Alex couldn't help but to snicker at Greta for her mispronouncing of the "r" words.

Handel had enough of the yeti so he grab him along a ninja star. He held Alex up and point the sharp end on his neck.

"Wanna tell me what's so funny everytime my sister talks!?"

Alex's mouth start to heat up as he look into Handel's eyes that were slightly turning red.

Greta try to break her brothers grip. Slick try to calm him down. "Listen, he doesn't mean to laugh at her."

"I'm laughing because it reminds me of Russell back in high school. 10th grade. He was having problems saying word with "r" in them."

"Wussell? He sounds familiar."

Alex and Slick raise their eyebrow at the same time. "You mean Russell was here before?"

"I don't know if I wemember. But he kinda sounds familiar."

"An Russpiracy? Definitely intriguing" said Alex.

Handel put the yeti down but kept the small weapon in hand. He never turn his attention away.

The doors open up, get everyone ready to attack on what or who was on the other side of those doors.

When they fully open, there were no ninjas out, lights flickering on and off, giving off an eery feeling to our heroes.

The four walked in looking around, looking through the rooms they pass by.

"Gotta bad feeling about this" Slick whisper to the group.

"Thank you Slick. Would you like to tell us something we don't know" Handel said sarcastically.

The group continue on their walkthrough. Slick couldn't help the feeling they were being watched. He raise his paw stopping the others behind him.

Handel roll his eyes. "This better not be a bathroom break"

"Handel, quit being hawsh to them!" Greta scold her brother.

They stood in what look like the middle of the hallway where the light above them stay on. The path they came from, the light was flickering.

The next half of the hall, the lights were off, pitch black.

Slick form a ball of energy and threw up at the ceiling in the dark part of the hall. The ball transform into a buzzsaw and start moving to the end of the hall.

In it's way, thuds echo through the hall. Just as the wizard's thought, ninjas were hiding on the ceiling.

"The middle light here was a signal for them to attack us without seeing them. Pretty clever."

"Glad you like my plan."

The hallway echo with the voice on the PA system. Alex smirking at the sexy voice, he knew it was Darla.

"It's a shame that it didn't come to what I was expecting. But we got bigger plans for the four of you."

"C'mon Darla. Can we quit playing these games? You and I can fireworks and chill" Alex said.

Darla only laugh at the yeti. "The more charming I think you are, the more I want to skin you!"

"Enough!" a strong voice yell out. "You want our guest, come get them!"

Greta shook her head after the PA went off. "What happened to you, Pwince Azwael."

"Let's keep moving. We'll meet him soon" Slick said.

After they walk to the end of the hall, They went inside an elevator and head down to the lower level.

The four stood inside in silence. Alex looked at Greta, who was worried about the Prince of Felina.

"Greta, I'm sorry for making fun of you. It was very wrong of me to do that. Russ had a problem with his speech and it remind me about our good times with him."

Greta smile at the yeti. "Thank you. It's okay. The Pwofessor try to help Handel and I with our speech. Handel was the only one who succeed while I'm still struggling."

"Don't worry. You can do it. Never count yourself out yet. You got time to continue studying. Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Rome? What's that?" Handel asked.

"A country on Earth. Where we're from" Slick answered.

"Speaking of that, how y'all human and we're not?" Alex asked.

Handel and Greta turn to each other and shrug their shoulders.

"On Earth, Alex and I look like you two. When we came through that mirror-"

Greta interrupt Slick. "Miwwow? Like the Miwwow of Dimensions?"

"I guess."

Greta got excited. "Handel, we may be able to go home!"

"True but we got an ruler to overthrow first" Handel said in a serious tone.

But he couldn't help but to smile at his sister's happiness. They wanted to go home after years away.

"Not only that, Spywo may be alive!"

"Spywo? Who is that?" Slick ask the siblings.

"Spyro is a dragon who came from the Dragon Relem. Him and his best friend, Sparx the dragonfly help save his species from Gnasty Gnorc.

They came to Avalor, our home and save the world from the dragon hating Ripto and his buddies. We met him on our first mission, Scorch."

Handel stop telling his story as the elevator doors open and the group head out.

Walking down the dark spiral staircase, Slick use a energy ball to light a path down. Handel continue the story.

"Spyro help Greta rescue me from Riptocs soldiers. After he save Avalor, we wouldn't see him again till we were in the Forgotten World.

"Around that time, The Professor train us to fight and have control of our powers. You two gotta meet his pupil, Agent 9. You don't want to piss off a monkey with a laser gun."

"A MONKEY WITH AN LASER GUN!" Both Alex and Slick yell in excitement.

"This is like a dream from a genius" said Alex.

"Sounds like an unbelievable video game" Slick retort.

"He's cool. We came here to stop The Sorceress, the former ruler from using The Professor's rocket plans. With our help, Spyro rescue the dragon eggs from here. Rhynocs can't bulid rockets."

The group made it down the stairs and to a computer room. In the middle of the room tied up was...

"PROFESSOR!" Greta and Handel said in unison. The siblings ran to a mole wearing a lab coat with some bruises on it's face.

Greta untied him as the giant computer screen came on.

"Glad you found the old mole" Darla said, her and Prince Azrael II were shown. "We don't need him anymore. So we're like...why don't we kill five birds with another."

Darla and Azrael step out of the way to show Sgt. Byrd tied up to a missile.

The screen turn red with a clock counting down from five minutes.

"Five minutes save yourself from the factory blowing up. Five minutes to save Sgt. Byrd from blowing up. Either way, someone is blowing up."

"Alex, Slick, get out of here. We'll help The Pwofessow out of here" Greta told the two.

Alex shook his head. "We're not leaving without you three!"

"It wasn't an decision" Handel told the two friends as he threw a disc at them. The disc slid underneath their feet and they were teleported out of the room.

Ninjas start to flood into the room, heading start for the three. Handel and Greta turn to each other, nodding in unison. Their eyes turn red as they prepare to battle the ninjas.

Lives were starting to tick away.


	21. Chapter 21

Slick and Alex watched as fireworks light up the purple sky. But instead of celebrating, they were sad. The factory was burn down and the rocket blew up.

They were too late.

4:30 remaining

Alex and Slick appear at the beginning of the bridge after Handel threw a teleporter disc. The bridge was destroyed. Between them and the others was an ocean of lava.

The two look as a loud noise erupt in the night sky. The rocket ascend, taking Sgt. Byrd.

"How are we going to get up there?" Slick said, his ears lowered.

"We gotta find a way quick" Alex answered.

Before they move, a furious roar rip through the sky. The best friends turn slowly to see two creatures emerge from the lava pit. They flew together to the center of the pit and circle around each other in opposite directions.

Both were long length, green eyed, wingless dragons. One is purple and the other is orange.

Slick's eyes shrink at the sight of the two dragons. Alex on the other hand was astonished with his mouth open.

"Chinese dragons!"

The two dragons flew towards the two heroes, sending fireballs towards them. Slick push Alex away as he jump to the other side of the broken bridge. The fireballs were blocked.

"Bro, what does this world not have?"

"A weapon to destroy those dragons!" Slick yell out.

More fireballs were heading their way as there was no way Alex and Slick to defeat the dragons.

Or that's what Slick thought. A podium rose from the ground. In the middle was an insignia of a fireball and a pair of dragon wings.

"What's that?" Slick asked Alex.

Alex grin from ear to ear at the sight. "It's a power-up!"

Zoe appear beside Alex. "Both of you need to go through that."

"That's a double power-up. I know I can shoot fireballs. But I can't fly" Alex told Zoe.

"You can throw fireballs..." The fairy point at Slick. "He can fly."

Slick start to shake his paws. "I've haven't flown before. Daphne didn't teach flight."

3:00 remaining

"That's not my problem and y'all got three minutes left! Both of you, GO THROUGH NOW!"

Zoe disappear as Alex and Slick ran to each other and start running to the power. More fireballs burst around them, but they made it through.

Alex's paws burst on fire as an fire insignia appear on his right arm. Slick's body start to transform as he turn into a jetpack and strap on Alex's back. An scouter appear on the yeti's right eye.

Alex flew high to where the dragons were."Bro, this is amazing. Two powers in one. I don't want to leave here!"

"Well let's get to work because time is not on our side" Slick said on the scouter.

The jet pack went forward, sending Alex toward the dragons. While flying, the yeti sent fireballs at the purple dragon first. As the creatures went pass each other, a piece of the dragons body burst out and fell into the lava.

Alex continue on with the attack but forget about the orange dragon, who was ready to bite the flying yeti.

The jet pack turn off, descending Alex away from the attack. But closer to death as he was falling down to lava. But the jet pack was back on.

"Thanks Slick. Please don't do that again."

"Pay attention next time."

The scouter highlight the purple dragon, analyzing it's body.

"We're gonna need to continue firing at them. Their body can regenerate" Slick inform his best friend.

Alex start firing away at the purple dragon. The orange dragon wrap it's around it's sibling, taking the attack. Alex kept on firing, killing two birds with one stone.

"Come on, lets-" Slick stop as he notice the power-up was starting to wear off. The jet pack was losing power. "Go back to power-up!"

The dragons saw the yeti flying away. Wanting fried yeti for dinner, the creatures fired multiple fireballs at the duo.

In time, Alex went through and jet pack burst with speed, turning back to the dragons. Dodging fireballs, the yeti begin firing more as fireballs back at the dragons.

The orange dragon took most of the damage as it was down to it's neck and head. The purple dragon continue on shooting at Alex, flying around it's sibling.

"Alex, bring both your hands together. I got a plan."

Alex listen to Slick and put his hands together. He felt the warmth of an fireball forming. The scouter lock on to the orange dragon as it was circling around along with the purple dragon guarding it.

The fireball grew bigger as Alex was getting closer to the dragons. The dragon.

"Wait for it, wait for it. Now!" said Slick.

Alex threw the large fireball. The orange dragon escape from the sibling's and head for the attack. Once the two collide, an explosion rock the air.

When the smoke was gone, an chinese symbol appear. 哥 (Brother)

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"Brother... It stands for brother" Slick answered quietly.

The sister dragon unleash an mighty roar for the sacrifice of her brother and the one who killed him.

"Hell knows no fury of a women scorned" Slick said.

The sister dragon release a large fireball into the cloudy sky. After an explosion, Alex's jaw drop as fireballs was raining down on him like a meteor shower.

Alex flew towards the power up, maneuvering past the falling fireballs. The purple dragon flew towards the yeti, not avoiding her own attack. But it was brutally damaging her body.

Alex got close to the power-up, but it was over as the jetpack was off him and Slick was back to normal. The two best friends look at the incoming dragon.

With only her head, the dragon fire up an fireball. Alex and Slick watch as she was about to fire her attack. But an fireball from above struck her head, exploding her to the chinese symbol for sister: 姐 (Sister).

The fireball finish falling down. The brother and sister dragons are dead.

"How much time do we have left?" Alex ask Slick.

The two friends got their answer as the fireworks factory blew up. Fireworks start shooting up into the sky from the fire.

Another explosion happen as they turn to see the rocket blew up as well.

Slick and Alex watched as fireworks light up the purple sky. But instead of celebrating, they were sad. The factory was burn down and the rocket blew up.

They were too late.

Sgt. Byrd, Handel and Greta, The Professor were de-

"Hey guys"

Alex and Slick turn around to see Handel, Greta, and The Professor, alive and well.

"B-b-b-but how?" they said in unison.

Handel picked up the teleportation disc. "I don't carry just one."

The five of them sigh in relief. But Slick forgot one more person. "What about Byrd?"

"We got him. He went back to Evening Lake. He's bruised up but made it out of the rocket. Cornocs just can't read instructions right. Either that or they suck at building rockets."

Alex and Slick were relieved that everyone was okay. But everything wouldn't like that next time.

Slick use a spell on the ground and two flowers grew out. One with orange petals and the other with purple petals.


	22. Chapter 22

Darla and Prince Azrael arrive to the castle. Malacore didn't seem pleased with both of them, failing to kill the two heroes.

"Get ready for your next mission" Malacore told Azrael. The Prince bow and walked off. Malacore watch the Felinian leave.

The wizard let out a sigh. "Darla" he whrispered.

Darla looked up at her mentor and master. Malacore smack her in the face with the back of his hand.

Darla fell onto the floor, her face stinging from the hit. She try to hold her tears and avoid eye contact with her master.

"You're treading on thin ice Darla! I do not accept failure. It's a damn yeti! KILL HIM!"

"Y-yes Master."

Malacore walked a couple feet before turning back to Darla. "I made you to what you are. I will kill you."

Darla watch Malacore walk off. Her eyes change to bloodshot red as she clinch her fist, growling. This was the second time he punished her.

This would be the last straw.

-SA-

Coming back to the lake, Alex and Slick walk over to Bianca healing the injured Sgt. Byrd, Isabelle by his side.

The best friends were still shaken from the battle with the brother/sister dragons.

"What is it worth? Malacore doesn't care what family he'll tear apart until he gets his way. Bianca's daughter and King Azrael's son by his side. Sooner or later, it'll be them."

Alex walked off to the lake and swim to the ladder of the tallest tower. Slick knew the same feeling. It doesn't matter who you are to Malacore. You die and he lives, not giving a damn.

Bianca finished with the Sergeant and walk over to the Felinian.

"How is he doing?" asked Slick.

"He's okay. He took a better beating before. He going to stay at the base for now till we need him."

"That's great. We're gonna need him in good shape."

Bianca had an worry look on her face. Slick knew who it was about. "I'm sorry we couldn't find Hunter."

"It's okay. I believe he's with the last person he wants to see. Darla would torture him for days. I'm worried that she'll kill him because of me."

Slick rub her back and smiled. "We will rescue him."

Bianca smile at Slick and put her worries to rest. She didn't stop believing in Alex and Slick. There is no need to now. "Thank you Slick."

Alex sat down on the small bridge, watching the endless sunset. He kept thinking about the dragons and finding a way to avoid them. But there was no way to time travel.

Well...not yet.

"They protected Fireworks Factory."

Alex turn his head to see Zoe beside him sitting down. "They were peaceful till Malacore took over them. You and Slick did what you could do. But no worries, they're alive. Just slowly regenerating."

Alex smile at the fairy. They're alive and well. He relax but while he was with Zoe, he can ask what's wrong with her.

"When we speak about Russell, why you sort of sad?"

Zoe wasn't expecting that question. Giving the yeti an accuse will have him asking her more. But Alex is Russell's friend.

"Russell had a crush on me when I was on Earth. Him and the Garurumons help me find an dragon egg from an evil king. But I turn him down because around the time I was...engaged to a dragonfly.

"Sparx was Spyro's dragonfly and brother. They would travel together. Legend has it that the bond between dragons and dragonflies are strong as one, if the dragonfly dies, so does the dragon. I met them when they came to Avalor. He was handsome, outgoing, and heroic like his brother.

"When The Sorceress was ruling this place, I found holes that Spyro couldn't fit but Sparx can. We fought lobsters, stingrays, robotic centipedes and ewww spiders."

Alex chuckled at Zoe creeped out expression for spiders.

"Before he left with Spyro to face Malacore, Sparx propose to me. Cliché as it sounds, it was the last time I saw him."

Alex smile at Zoe. "He wanted to make sure you and him live in a safe world. Dead or alive, he made a sacrifice even Russ would do. That's kinda of the heroes code: Sacrifice for the greater good."

"I know...I feel like Russell is living a better life than me."

"As a iceberg size popsicle, yeah" Alex said in his head. "He would want you to help Bianca and the others to stop Malacore."

"We will. Once this is over, we'll find him and Spyro" said Zoe. She got up and flew down to the field.

Alex smile at the fairy. If there is a chance for peace, they had to defeat Malacore.

-D-

It was dark and chilly. Arms were up and wrists were cuffed together. Legs wasn't cuffed but they were numb from hanging all this time.

A light came on above Hunter. His sight was blurry but he saw a figure in front of him, wearing a what look like a blue cloak.

The cheetah's vision was coming around as the cloaked figure took down it's hood.

"Ugh, should've kept the hood on" Hunter said.

"And here I thought I should keep you alive."

Darla stared at her father hanging. His body was bruised, claw marks on his chest and face from the fight with the Felinian witches at Charmed Ridge.

"You'll be hanging around for a while while that bitch you call your wife comes to your rescue. That's when I'll end your life. Don't be sad, she'll join you."

Hunter try to laugh at the threat from the witch. "I'm not afraid, Darla. She'll save me from you. And if I die, trust me when I say this Cassio, you'll awaken a sleeping giant.

Darla walked up to her father, an dark energy whip in her hand. "Good, she'll might put up a fight this time."

Malacore's assistant walks behind Hunter and start striking his back, causing him to wince in pain.


	23. Chapter 23

Burrr, it's freezing like crazy" Slick said, rubbing his paws for warmth.

Thankfully for Alex being a yeti, the fur kept him warm. They were welcomed by a fairy similar to Zoe, except she had blue skin, blue hair with a blue dress to match.

"Hello heroes, I'm Gabrielle, the ice fairy."

Alex scratch his head. "There's different types of fairies? If you're an ice fairy, where were you at in Icy Peak?"

Gabrielle chuckled. "I couldn't travel due to Malacore took over the worlds. Residents barely leave their homes, no thanks to the wizard. My magic works in this world."

"Ice fairy, Icy Peak. Wouldn't it not-"

"Shut it! I do what I want, ok!" The fairy snap at yeti. She clears her throat and smiles. "Anyway, I'm granting you the power of ice breath. It'll only work while you're here in Frozen Altars."

Alex groaned. "Aww lame."

The fairy leaned over to the yeti and kissed him in the lips. They kept on for what felt like an eternity for Slick.

"Ahem."

"Fuck off Slick" Alex muffled as they kept on kissing.

Gabrielle broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. I'm attractive to yetis."

"I see" Slick sarcastically said. Alex breath on his best friend, freezing him in ice. The ice melted and Slick was shivering.

Gabrielle shrink into a star and disappeared.

"Wait, I need your number" Alex yelled to no avail. Slick grab his buddy's arm and drag him to the path ahead of them.

-B-

The two friends stopped by a ticket booth for a show behind it. A bear wearing a tuxedo was inside the booth.

"Well hello. Tonight is the big fight. This is a packed house."

The two glanced at each other. There was a sign that had two yetis on it. One yeti looking like the one that was with Bianca after the Charmed Ridge battle.

The bear continued on as he gain their curiosity. "There's two seats left. Just need the right amount."

"Amount?" Slick asked, then snap his finger. A bag filled with currency in it.

"Well boys, here's your tickets. Enjoy the massacr-I mean fight."

The gate opened and they walked inside the arena. When they got inside, the bear opened the bag and a rock was inside it. "Nobody screws Moneybags over! Ugh, who I'm kidding. I'm getting to old for this."

Inside, the boys had a great front row. There was a ring with a cage surrounding it.

"Does this seem familar?" Alex whispered. Slick nodded in agreement.

"Slick, Alex!" two yetis walked towards them.

"Looks like we kinda of a iota. My brother, Barty here needs the final part for the rocket. Felipé kept it for us, but was stolen. An old rival wants revenge on me. Now, he has the part as the prize to win."

"Then, why don't one of you fight him?" Slick asked.

"Bentley here doesn't like violence. Even though you squash Cornocs with a club!" Barty said.

"Bartholomew, I'm not going to fight one of my kind! What don't you get!"

Bartholomew took off his glasses, that were made of ice. "You did it when I was 9!"

"Okay, so by the sound of this, you need a substitute on your behalf?" Alex ask Bentley. He answered with a nod.

"I got you. Just what am I getting into?"

Chick: Welcome to UFA: Ultimate Fighting Association! Chick Gizzard Lips here with my partner, Stew. Stew, we may have a barn burner to warm up the chilling atmosphere.

Stew: Chick, we may have a great fight here. Frozen Altars host a great boxing match between the Colossus Yeti and the hero, Bentley. All of this over a small ball for Bentley's brother, Bartholomew.

Chick: Now over a decade, the challenge is back on. But this isn't a boxing match. The Yeti wants to finish Bentley once and for all, in the crystogon!

Alex walked out to the crystogon, wearing gloves and pads on his elbows.

Stew: Uh, Bentley looks like he shrunk.

Chick: In protest of not fighting his fellow yetis, Bentley substitute his spot to the heroes, Alex the yeti. Alex is against Malacore and want to defeat him.

Alex was very confident in this fight. Practicing his rights and lefts, he awaited his opponent.

Stew: Prepare his grave because he comes the UFA Champion!

A tall mummy walked down to the ring. When it enter the cage, it ripped the wraps off, revealing a grey, intimidating yeti.

"Aww shit" said Alex.

Chick: From Colossus, the undefeated UFA Champion, The Yetay!

"He's going to die before we get to see Malacore!" Slick said, looking at The Yetay.

The Yetay look at Alex and laughed at him. "Doing Bentley's dirty work. Heh, I'll beat you so bad, Malacore will thank me."

"Why can't we be-" Alex was punched to the ground before he can finish his sentence.

Alex rolled away while The Yetay went to punch him. Once the hero was up, Yetay smacked him into the cage. He fell on the ground, but still conscience.

Slick walked over to cage, gaining Yetay's attention. "Hey, what to make him feel bad? Call him Alexander."

"Hey Alexander, got any fight in you?"

Alex open his eyes as his long first name came out of his opponent's mouth.

"Alexander, you're just gonna lay there like a bitch?! Looks like I'll do Malacore's job. Some hero you are!

"The name's Alex, you piece of trash!"

Alex got up and rush towards The Yetay, jump at his head and send punches to him.

It was like he was get hit ten time by Alex. After what felt like the hundredth punch, The Yetay was down. Alex continue on punching till the bell rung.

Chick: After three years being undefeated, The Yetay has fallen to Alex!

Stew: What an upset, Chick! The hero has conquer the abominable destroyer!

Alex and Slick celebrated as they got the final part for the rocket to Midnight Mountain and closer to Malacore.

-D-

"Imbeciles! FOOLS! NINCOMPOOPS! Can't you idiots do ANYTHING right?!"

Malacore yelled at his Cornocs for not disposing the yeti. He didn't have a big enemy for them to meet the heroes halfway.

"Where is Darla!?"

Azrael II walk up to his lord. "She was at the Evolo-Ray, turning herself into whatever. She left the castle an hour ago."

There was a look that never appear on Malacore's face before. Fear.

"What has she done?"


	24. Chapter 24

Bartholomew finish putting the part that Alex won him at Frozen Altars. The rocket was ready to go.

Bianca waited for Alex and Slick to help Crazy Ed get rid of the Cornocs at Lost Fleet. They swam up the grassy surface with bruises.

"Bianca, looks like you got a message from your daughter" Alex said, giving The Sorcoress a picture.

Bianca looked at it and it felt like her world was about to crumble. The sky went dark and the ground was shaking.

She crumble the picture and it burned under her fist. "I'm going to kill her."

Bentley, Bartholomew, Alex, Slick, and Bianca walked into the rocket and lifted up, heading to the Mountains.

-SA-

Traveling to Midnight Mountain was kinda easy. Too easy for Alex, who battled Buzz and Komodo Moe.

"I know what you're thinking Alex. Don't jinx it" Slick said, sitting beside him.

Bartholomew was piloting the rocket as Bianca was beside him. Bentley was napping.

"Halfway to the mountains folks" Barty said.

Suddenly, both Bianca and Slick look towards the windshield. A strong presence was around them.

"You felt it too?" Slick asked Bianca. She nodded.

"Oh no. I knew it" Alex said.

A long screech pierce their ears as the rocket was being attacked.

"It's her!" Bianca said, holding onto to her seat.

"Who?" Slick asked.

"It's Darla."

Outside the rocket was an demonic winged red bird latched on it, pecking at it.

"Guys, I need to get her off this ship!" Bartholomew yelled. Alex and Slick went to stop here, but Bianca teleported in front of them.

"This is my fight, I'll stop her."

Bianca burst into rainbow particles, leaving the ship.

"We're gotta help her!" Alex said, looking for a weapon.

"There's two blaster guns on top of the rocket. Go to back and fire at that thing. This ship is going to need to stay attached, so please hurry.

The best friends ran into the back to help out Bianca.

-B-

The beast continue on destroy the rocket, piece by piece.

"Cassio!"

The beast turn it's head to see Bianca, who wasn't in a good mood, seeing her daughter in the state she's in.

"Bianca, I see you got my message."

"You have hurt not only your father. But my husband. You definitely not my daughter. You're Malacore's accomplices and I'm going beat you till I get my child back.

Darla laughed as she inhales air. Before she can attack, she was hit with an laser.

"Stay away from her, Darla!" Alex's voice came out of the AP. Two blaster cannons aim at the beast, and fire at her.

Darla got off the rocket, hovering over it. She lets out a roar and six dogs that were made of fire. Two of them ran towards the cannons on one side.

Bianca release a water spell to cool down the dogs, destroying them. The last two dogs ran up on the sorceress, exploding on contact. The flames disperse and Bianca was unharmed.

Darla was furious, breathing in air. A green light was glowing at her stomach, giving Slick an idea. "Fire at the green light, Alex!"

They fired at her stomach and hurt her. She was pissed and screamed out what look like a blue kangaroo jumping on a cane with a red crate that said TNT on it.

The kangaroo start to maniacally laugh, sending crate at the cannons and Bianca. Bianca put up a shield to protect herself as the cannons shot at the crates.

"Would love for y'all to finish. The rocket can't take any more damage!" Bartholomew said.

"Shut it peanut gallery! We're trying!" Alex snap back.

The kangaroo vanish and Darla was already preparing to fire her attack. The cannons fired at stomach. Bianca teleported behind the beast.

Bianca was going to attack till she saw scars on the back of her daughter. Lashing marks from whenever Darla failed an objective from Malacore.

She didn't want succumb to Malacore's level. Even though it was Malacore's creation, it was still Cassio.

Bianca use both hands to shoot a blast to Darla's back. She scream and revert back to her normal self.

"We did it!" Slick said, hugging Alex in celebration. Bartholomew let out a roar, celebrating the win.

Bianca went to grab Darla's floating unconscious body. But a portal open near her and Malacore stepped out, grabbing her.

"You'll pay for this" said Malacore, growling at the Sorceress.

"You made my daughter into that. You taken away the people who I care about and I'm going to make you pay."

Bianca's body illuminate in purple as her magic was back. Malacore look in shock as he thought he got all her magic.

He stepped back in the portal, taking Darla with him. The portal closed following their departure.

Bianca teleported back in the rocket, heading to the cannon room, away from the others and cry.

"Everyone, we made it. Welcome to Midnight Mountain!"

An purple horizon glow in the sky as the magic flow through the mountain. Crystals, huts, and towers were a beautiful sight to see.

"This is magnificent" Alex said in awe.

Slick smile as he didn't see this part of Midnight Mountain before. He would love to stay here if he could. "Malacore is here and we need to stop him before he ruins the beauty of this world."

-D-

Malacore carried his apprentice bridal style. Darla begin to stir out of conscience.

"I'm sorry Malacore."

"No, you did what you could do. Rest now."

Malacore layed her down on a bed. He pull up a chair and sat beside her.

"I want to tell you something that I don't like saying, but you're like a daughter to me and you've been by my side all these years.

"I'm dying Darla. If the magic that I took from this world, I'll die. But, I have a Plan B. I've been putting my magic into an egg. It's not just an egg. It's a dragon egg. When I die, it'll hatch and reek havoc of this world.

"While the dragon is busy, take my body to robo-chamber and I'll be reborn. Will you do this Darla?"

Darla nodded her head. "Yes Master."

"Thank you Darla. Now, it's my turn to get rid of Alex."


	25. Chapter 25

The rocket land inside a hut on a island. Our heroes were greeted to by wandering lizards as well as a sight of the portals that are in this world.

"The portals seem to be sealed up. Why is that?" Slick asked Bianca.

"Knowing Malacore, he thinks we would find a way to get into Midnight Mountain through one of them."

The ground erupted near them and Prince Azrael II appeared. Sasha and Arnold was ahead of him, guarding.

"Well, you finally made it. I can't say for these two though."

The Prince snapped his fingers and a portal showed up. King Azrael and Mr. Marco were thrown out. They couldn't move as they were paralyzed.

Slick ran close to the father of the Prince and his teacher, seeing if they're okay. "What did you do to them?!"

"They're alive. But not while I'm still here. The same fate will happen to Becky and Daphne. I challenge you to a battle. Meet me at the school!"

"On one condition! The students are out of your control! Especially Sasha and Arnold. This is between you and I."

Azrael though about Slick's offer and agreed. He snapped his fingers and the students were released from his spell.

"I'll see you soon Slick" Azrael said, decending down the hole he came from.

Slick turn to Bianca. "Can you teleport me to Azrael's School."

Alex intervene, standing beside his best friend. "I'll be damned if I let him go do this alone."

Slick knew Alex was going to join. So with a snap of his fingers, the yeti's body was frozen in ice.

"Slick, what the hell!?"

"I gotta do this alone. I'll be back man" Slick told Alex as he was teleported away.

"Ricky! Ricky!" All Alex could do was yell his best friend's name.

-S-

Slick walked down the hall of the school, following the energy of Prince Azrael.

"Slick, better known as Ricky Amadeus Robinson. Do you know what it feels like when your own father can't name your accomplishments?"

"He probably would if you wasn't trained under Malacore" Slick said, answering Azrael's question.

The Prince continue on the AP. "King Azrael was just a pawn. Once I was born, Malacore knew my power was better than my fathers. I didn't want respect from this world, I wanted the world for myself.

"Darla says she is Malacore's favorite assistant. No, I'm his favorite. Both of us hate King Azrael and there was one way to do it. Under his radar, within his family."

"Prince Azrael, why do you trust Malacore. He can betray you anytime without you knowing!"

"Because I have a plan. Y'all defeat him, it means Darla will take the throne. I can take her out. It'll leave me next in line. Imagine me in the throne of the Cornoc Kingdom and Felina. I'll rule the Forgotten World!"

Slick enter the auditorium. Prince Azrael wasn't there. He was manipulating his energy.

The doors blew up behind him, sending Slick down the row of chairs. Slick sat up to see Prince Azrael II with a guitar axe.

"Really, an guitar axe!?" Slick said as the Prince walk slowly towards him.

"For an alien, you learn a good bit of magic here. Gotta give credit to Daphne!"

A spotlight shine above the the two and a cage was shown. Daphne and Becky were locked inside.

"Remember what I taught you, Ricky. You can defeat him!" Daphne told Slick. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually putting faith in Slick.

Slick got up, green arua surround his body as he was prepare to kick Azrael's ass.

"Your funeral!"

The two Felinians ran towards each other, meeting at the middle row. Slick leaped in the air, dodging at axe slash from Azrael. Slick sent a ball of energy at the Prince, but was block by a chair.

Prince Azrael played a cord on his guitar, causing the ground the shake. Slick was struggling to attack, leaving him open. Azrael toss his guitar up in the air and blasting Slick with magic.

Slick hit the wall and was being dragged along with the blast. The Prince laughed at how easy this fight was going to be. Proving to his father that he was the dominate Felinian wizard. Nobody can come close to his level.

Not even Slick.

Slick fell hard on the stage, his body aching all over and his robe was torn.

"C'mon Ricky, get up!" Becky yelled.

"I hate to say this, but you're our only hope! You can't die on us now!" Daphne said, tears slowly falling down. She didn't care for his well being before. But it was like her feelings were changing.

"Don't you get it Ricky!? I own this school and I own you! You can't beat me. I'm on the major league while you're playing little league! You fighting against a God."

Slick gritted his teeth, fighting the pain to stand up. Prince Azrael couldn't believe it, but he wasn't surprised. "Give up Rick and I'll spare their lives and kill you."

"The name is Slick and I don't give up on anyone!"

Slick's magic went through the roof as his power was making him stronger. The Prince was shock as Slick was heading towards him in quick speed.

Slick punch Azrael into the air, teleport and punch him down. After vanishing back to the floor, Slick use a section of the chairs and created a fist to punch the Prince to the stage.

Prince Azrael landed on his feet before he hit the wall. He summon his guitar axe and send out four phantasmal slashes towards Slick.

Smiling while the slashes were getting closer, Slick held his hands out and the attacks form into an energy ball, that turn into a long handle axe.

"Just like old times" Past and

Present Slick said, teleporting towards Prince Azrael.

The two wizard fought with their respective weapons, teleporting to different places of the auditorium.

Slick appear first but Azrael did not. Slick quickly turned to strike his weapons with the Prince's.

Right on time, Azrael stroke a cord and his power gain a boost, blasting the wizard through the floor and into a room below.

"Haha anything you can do, I can do 90% better!"

Slick got up slowly. He landed on a pile of books, breaking his fall. He looked around to see he was in the library.

"Slick, I got a plan" Past Slick said beside his current self. He held a book that said "Advance spellbook." "But we need to kept him busy."

"Ricky, are you dead? Well, I gotta give a applause. You put up a fight. But it's over now. I'll tell Alex that you'll miss him."

Prince Azrael's body turn black with orange eyes. The ladies looked with fear as this was the end of Ricky.

Suddenly, a guitar can heard playing down below the hole. Azrael shook his head as Slick wanted to play before dying.

Slick jumped up out of the hole to face Azrael, axe in hand. Then another Slick jump up.

"What in the-" Azrael was interrupted as an army of Slick rose up from the hole and start attacking the God wizard.

As the clones battled up top, Slick was studying a spell.

"Okay, first time to time new things."

Slick concentrate on this spell. Two energy balls form on both paws. The spell he was doing made the balls grow.

Slashing away, Prince Azrael was getting tired of killing a clone of Slick. He should've ended this charade by now.

"Enough!" Azrael played all the cords on his guitar and blast all the clones away.

Slick needed to hurry up as it seem Azrael defeated his clones. One energy ball turned into a clone of himself.

"Let finish this!" Both of them said, flying up to the auditorium. They burst through the hole, carrying the ball of energy. Azrael use his guitar as a shield.

The two Slick's collide with the Prince and a green light shine bright. Glass shattered all over the schools and green smoke left out the broken windows.

After a few minutes of silence and suspense, Becky and Daphne try to find Slick or Prince Azrael.

"Come on Ricky. Please be okay" Daphne prayed in her head, waiting for a sign.

The cage door open and it was Slick who stood tall. Both the ladies escape and hug the former wizard in training.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Daphne whispered. Slick learning his lesson from the nurse's room and stay quiet.

-S-

The heroes waited for Slick to come back from the fight with Prince Azrael II.

"Guys, look!" Bianca said, pointing to the Crystal Island portal. Slick was walking towards with a fresh robe and a confident smile.

Alex burst out of the ice, running towards his best friend.

"Slick!"

"Alex!"

"Slick!

"Alex!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh sugar honey iced-"

Slick got punched in the face by Alex. Slick layed on the ground.

"When I say I coming with you, I'm coming with you, you fricken asshat!"

Slick suddenly vanish and another Slick, help by Daphne and Becky was in front of Alex.

"I love you too, bro."

Alex ran over to the battle worn wizard. Instead if punching him, the yeti hugged his best friend.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Slick smiled. "Thank you Alex. But we got one more enemy to defeat."

Bianca walked over to the four friends of Slick. "Not now Mr. Slick. You're been through a lot and we need to assemble the rest of the group. Just rest and we'll take care of Malacore."

"Thanks Ms. Bian-" Slick fell on the grass, fainting. Alex stayed with his best friend.

One more battle left.


	26. Chapter 26

Hours after returning from the battle, Slick woke up from his sleep. His body was hurting a little, but he wasn't aching in pain. He jump down out of the rocket and saw the others were asleep.

He walked on the bridge going to an island with a rocket portal on it and lay down on the grass.

Slick couldn't help to admire the architecture or the purple illuminated sky. He didn't hate it when he was at the school. But he didn't like the countless days of twilight.

Past Slick appear next to the wizard. "I'm proud of you. You did great against Prince Azrael."

"Thanks...me. I had a great teacher."

"Thanks me."

"I was talking about Daphne."

Past Slick rolled his eyes. "Yeah I forgot."

"But you push me to the limit as well. I thank you for that."

Past Slick smirked at his present counterpart. "You better."

Slick looked back at the sky, only to see a ray gun pointing between his eyes. Slick screamed, causing the person holding the gun to scream.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm not trying wake up your friends."

"Who the hell are you?" Slick asked, hoping one of his allies rescue him.

"I go by many names: crazy, psycho, laser gun wielding monkey. But my friends Agent 9."

Slick got up and saw a monkey wearing a silver space suit with navy blue shoulder pads and gloves. He held a silver ray gun. He had on a silver helmet, making his green eyes shine.

"Agent 9? Ah, do you Greta and Handel?"

"Greta and Handel! Oh, I'm glad they're alright. Wait, how do you know them? What have you done to them?"

"What is all the commotion?" Bianca asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Bianca! You're alive!" Agent 9 jump and hugged the Sorceress. Bianca struggled to breathe from the hug.

"A-Agent 9!"

The monkey let go of the hug, putting on a cheeky smile. "Hehe, sorry B."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought this Felinian was working with Malacore. So I was going to shoot him."

Bianca facepalm. "So you are conversating with him to death. He isn't an enemy. He's helping us against Malacore."

Agent 9 rub his helmet. "I'm sorry, B. Felinians aren't known for teaming with others. But anyway, I'm ready to kick some Cornoc butt! Mr. Laser is starving for a fight!"

"I'm starving for sleep. So, can this wait till later?" Bianca asked.

"Okay Bianca. I'll be on Cornoc lookout" Agent 9 saluted and walked around on lookout.

Later on

Agent 9's Base

Bianca gather the heroes to the laboratory of Agent 9's Base, an map of Malacore's castle on a giant screen.

"Malacore's castle is heavily guarded by his Cornocs. The top of the castle is where the final battle will be at. We need to find a way to drain his magic."

Alex and Slick start thinking about ways to beat the wizard. Slick pulled out an orb that was different than the ones they capture.

"What if we can use orbs to take away his power. Less power he has, the chances we defeat him increase."

"It's not that easy. He has the magic of the Forgotten World. It's going to be tough because he can regain magic" Bianca told the wizard.

"He's gonna want us. So we'll face him. We're going to need help on the inside against his army. Plus Bianca, while she's hurt, you can rescue Hunter" Alex said.

Bianca nod her head, agreeing to the yeti. But wasn't 100% sure of leaving them against Malacore.

"King Azrael, can you watch over them?"

"Yes Bianca, I can" the King answered.

"Okay great. We'll meet at the portal to Malacore's castle in a half an hour."

-A-

Alex walked up to The Professor and Komodo Joe. Professor finished talking with Handel and Greta. They kept Robo Komodo Moe.

"I can fix Komodo Moe. There's another Robo-volver in Malacore's castle. We can teleport him there after we defeat Malacore."

Komodo Joe hugged The Professor. "Thank you Professssor. I want him to be back to normal."

Joe turns to Alex, a smile on his face from the news. "Thank you Alex. You believe in me and helped my brother. I want to fight by your side. I know Bianca doesn't trust me, but I want to battle with you."

"I nagged Bianca and she says you can join. Guide The Professor to the Robo-volver."

Komodo Joe nodded at the yeti. Alex continue stretching, preparing for the fight that can save the Forgotten World.

-S-

Slick was all alone, looking through pages to find a spell. He came apon an image that look like the orb he had.

He read on the page, learning about the orb and a spell that went with it. Slick was intrigued and kept on reading.

After a couple of minutes, Slick was walking to find Alex.

"Hi Ricky!"

Slick saw Sasha, Becky, Arnold, and Daphne. Arnold walked up to the wizard.

"Ricky, it was a pleasure to meet you. For a stranger who never went to our school before, you are a good friend to me. You defeated Prince Azrael II, you and Alex can defeat Malacore!"

"Thanks Arnold."

Becky was next to step up. "Ricky, even though Sash and I were mean to you, you still help her against the last rhynoc. I believe you're a lucky fella and I wish you luck on kicking Malacore's arse"

Sasha walked up the same time Daphne did.

"Just don't die, okay" they said at the same time.

Slick smiled at his friends he met at the school. "Thank you all. I'm glad I met you all. Daphne, you've pushed me to the limit and help me know my powers. Arnold, Becky, Sasha, thank you for being my friend."

"Just be careful, Ricky. Come back in one piece" Daphne said, blushing. Slick smiled at the beautiful sight of his mentor.

"I will."

-SA-

Slick met with Alex and Bianca at Agent 9's portal.

"Ms. Bianca, I ment to ask you, is there a way back to Earth, our planet?"

Bianca was silent for a couple of seconds, thinking about her answer.

"Slick, Alex. I'm not certain about returning you two to Earth. You two are galaxies away and with the mirror not having enough power, we don't know if it possible right now."

Slick was saddened with the explanation. He turn to see a blank expression on his best friend's face.

"I like it here, Slick. I wouldn't want leave. The beauty of the worlds I travel to and the inhabitants I've met and saved. I don't want to leave."

"Alex, what about our friends? The Zyurangers? What if they need us?"

"Do you really want to go back to Professor Sydney?"

"Nah. I guess we don't have a choice. We're staying here."

Bianca hugged Slick as they walked off to the battle that awaited them.


	27. Chapter 27

Slick, Alex, and Bianca walked up to the group of heroes: Sheila, Sgt. Byrd and the Hummingbird Brigade, Bentley, King Azrael, Komodo Joe, The Professor, and Agent 9.

"Are we ready? I got some bombs that needs to be dropped!" Agent 9 said, highly annoyed of not shooting any Cornocs.

Bianca was still looking for a better way to get in the castle. "I don't know if it's okay to hit them head on."

Alex walked up to the Sorceress. "Listen Bianca, Slick and I got something that can ease your mind."

"We do?" Slick asked.

Alex: If we take our time

Slick: Oh God no

Alex: and we stick together

Slick: Here we go

Alex: Everything we do will go our way.

Both: And if we try,

now and forever,

no matter what comes next,

we'll be okay.

Let's kick it up

The doors of Malacore's Castle was blown down as Alex flew in with Slick as the jetpack. The hummingbird Brigade's hovertank flew in a hole, blasting Cornocs.

In a different room, Malacore and Darla were standing by a portal.

"Go in the portal and stay there. When the egg hatch, it'll protect my treasure island. Go quickly."

Darla wanted to stay, but she did want she was told and went in the portal.

Malacore closed the portal and covered it with a black cloth. He made his way to the battlefield.

-SBA9-

Bentley ran though the big Cornocs, smashing them all with a big grin on his face. Continuing smashing on, Bentley grabbed a Cornoc's head and like a baseball, he hit a strike, hitting ten Cornocs.

Sgt. Byrd and Agent 9 teamed up, shooting Cornocs with missiles and laser blasters.

"Ohhh right here! Another right there! Hey, where you going!" Agent 9 said, blasting Cornocs.

The Sergeant was slightly annoyed, but kept on with his duty.

"I love the smell of nocs in the morning" Agent 9 said, blowing smoke off the blaster.

Sheila bounce off the walls, performing a ground pound, knocking the Cornocs in the air. She kicked more Cornocs, even teaming with Bentley, being a pitcher to the yeti's batter.

The Hummingbird Brigade flew in and grabbed the Cornocs, pulling their mechanical limbs apart or raising them in the air and dropping them to the mable floor.

-B-

In tank mode, the Hummingbird Brigade's weapon that took down Komodo Brother's mega tank at Sgt. Byrd's Base was destroying walls in the castle.

The tank stop and the latch door opened. Bianca got out of the military vehicle, leaping down the floor.

"Bianca, are you going to be okay here?" King Azrael asked, leaving the tank as well.

"I will. Go find Alex and Slick before they meet Malacore."

The King of Felina vanish, leaving the Sorceress alone. She followed the aura of her husband, getting strong at every step.

Being stuck for what feel like weeks, Hunter was hungry. He fought the strength to eat one of his arms by doing pull-ups with the chains on his wrist.

Suddenly, there was a light from the door and as expected, Darla's shoes stomping on the cold ground.

"You forgot about me? That's not like you to do that, even to your own supposed father."

"No. I'm here to rescue you, your furry numbskull."

The chains broke off and the cheetah was being levitated down. Bianca hugged Hunter as they were reunited since the battle at Charmed Ridge.

"I miss you so much, Hunter. Can't believe she done this to you."

Hunter chuckled a little, pain from the whipping from Darla. "I kinda provoke her."

"You idiot" Bianca chuckled. She perform a healing spell on her husband.

The couple walked out of the room and back to the tank.

"Battling inba tank? Fancy babe."

"Thanks Hunter. Let's finish this up. Alex and his best friend are battling Malacore. We gotta help them!"

-ASA-

Malacore waited patiently for the two nobodies who invade his world and his castle.

"Malacore!"

It wasn't Alex or his friend, Slick. It was someone better. "King Azrael, it's a pleasure to meet you at my kingdom."

"You're going to pay for what you've done to my son and my kingdom!"

King Azrael's paws glowed orange. Not remotely intimidated, Malacore's hands glowed black.

"I taught everything about magic. You think I'll teach you anything to beat me? I'm going to enjoy this."

-SA-

A giant fireball strike a group of Cornocs. Alex fell down as the powerup was over and Slick changed back to his Felinian self.

The Felinian made two axes. He toss one to his best friend. The two slash away at the Cornocs in front of them as they made their way to the rooftop.

Alex's body glowed as well as Slick, who had an idea."Just like old times bro?"

"Just like old times!"

The two heroes form into a ball with their axes sticking out, performing their Axem Ranger Green/Black combination, Spinning Wheel of Death.

Cornocs were sliced and diced, limbs and parts on the floor after the carnage from the two heroes.

After all the Cornocs were dismantled, Slick and Alex broke up to end the attack. They high five each other and continued on.

On the way up, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Agent 9, and Bentley met up with the two. They all ran towards the entrance of the roof.

As they ran out, Slick was the only one who went through. Alex and the others were still in the hallway.

"Guys, come on!" Slick said, waiting on them. They try to go out, but a barrier kept them in.

"Well, well, well. Slick, you did think I was going to have you all fight me? It's not going to be that easy."

Slick turn to see Malacore in the middle of the arena.

"Don't worry about Alex. When I'm through with your friend, I'll have you alone with Darla. She'll rip your insides out and you'll make a great rug in my throne room.

"Slick, I'm impressed on how you defeated Prince Azrael II. I taught him my best magic spells and somehow you who barely know this world defeats him. I like that about you.

"So, I want you to join me. Together, we can continue on ruling this world. You're on the level with Prince Azrael and I can make you stronger. Powerful then you ever imagine. And...I'll spare Alex if you join. What do you say?"

Slick was thinking about Malacore's offer. He was willing to spare Alex after everything he's been through. He smiled as he know his decision.

Slick turned towards Alex and the others.

"So I'll have this world that you conquered, have Alex and I by your side, even though he has foiled your plans and I defeated Prince Azrael, the one who would take over Felina?

"What about the inhabitants? What happens to them? They just stay at their homes and watch the magic die because of you? All for your enjoyment, right?

"Let me hit with some truth: this isn't my world, this isn't Earth. But I'm going to defend this planet like it was my planet. We are the last hope of inhabitants who live on this world. You can have Darla and Prince Azrael, but you can't have me.

"I know why you isolated me from my friend. You're afraid of what I can do. You get rid of me, you can defeat everyone else. For someone who is all powerful, you gotta fight just one Felinian."

Malacore was laughing at the wizard, applauding at his hypothesis. "You got a good idea. But, I'm not scared of you. Ask your King."

Malacore step aside to show a stone figure of King Azrael. "He thought he can beat me. As you can see, you don't have a snowball chance in Molten Crater against me."

Slick's hope of beating Malacore wasn't good. Now it was official.

"So, give up or die!"

"I'll take my chances!"

Slick start running towards Malacore. The dark wizard raised his hands and Cornocs burst through the ground, defending their lord.

With his axe, Slick toss it sideways and a tornado started to form. The Cornocs were sucked into the vortex and Slick still heading towards Malacore.

The dark wizard's hand glowed darkish red and shot energy blades to stop the Felinian. Slick dodged the attack, but Malacore disappeared.

"This isn't Earth, Slick. You're in my world. For years, I've ruled the Forgotten World. What make you think you can be the one-"

Malacore grabbed Slick by his robe. "To defeat me!"

The ruler of the world threw Slick towards the brick wall. The Felinian smack the wall, falling to the ground.

A hand made of bricks start punching Slick while Malacore laughed.

"I could've given you the world, but you wanted to be the hero. How's being the hero going?"

The hand picked up Slick by his ear. "It's going okay. I use to getting beat up."

"Good!" Malacore said, controlling the hand and throwing the Felinian high in the sky.

-A-

Still in the castle, Alex was fuming with anger that he couldn't help his best friend.

"There has to be a way to get out there!"

"Hey Alex! I found a way to help your friend!"

Diana appear out of nowhere beside the yeti. Alex had a smile on his face. "Okay Pinkie Pie, what you got?"

-A-

Slick entered space. Malacore appeared above him, grabbing his head. "I know what you want: Back to Earth, back to seeing your friends, back to a normal life. Back to your human self."

Suddenly, Slick was back to his human body. He looked at himself wearing his Felinian robe that fit him well.

"I can do this for you. I can make it happen. Just stop this fight. You'll survive and I'll take over the Forgotten World."

"As much as I want this, I rather die defending this pla-"

Slick was beamed back down to the time layout planet. The human was turned back to a Felinian as he entered the atmosphere. Once he made it back to the castle, he was slammed hard into the ground, making a crater.

-BA-

Alex and Diana entered a huge ballroom that had big pictures of Malacore. Debris fell from the ceiling, causing the yeti to look up.

"Holy crap!"

The ceiling was covered with orbs. The orbs that Malacore took from the remaining worlds.

"Psst, above this room is the battle arena where Slick and Alex is fighting at."

"That's why Malacore has the upper hand! If he lose his magic, he'll gain it back. Slick won't have a chance."

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Bianca rolled in the room with the tank.

Before he can answer, Slick appeared in the middle of the room. "Alex, Bianca. What's going on?"

"Why are you doing here?" Alex asked Slick who looked like a ghost.

"I'm in spirit form at the moment while Malacore is doing the the slow victory walk."

"Anyway, you're in big trouble! Malacore has the magic of this world in the orbs. He put them on the ceiling because he has the battle above it."

"Wait, why is Slick battling Malacore by himself?" Bianca asked the two friends.

"It was a trap" both of them said in unison.

Diana flew high to the ceiling, looking at the middle of the ceiling. A missing orb and a different orb from the others.

"Guys, there's a missing orb and it's different."

The three looked on and saw it. Slick took a look and knew what was the missing piece. "You clever Princess."

The Felinian disappear for a second and return with the orb. "Deus ex machina."

Bianca and Alex looked at the odd looking orb as Slick begin to explain.

"Malacore needed to capture Princess Sal because this orb can capture his magic. I need to trap him."

Bianca stepped up to the Felinian. "I can help you. What you need?"

"A bigger orb."

-S-

Slick laid down at the crater he made. Malacore made it back from his celebrating walk down to his castle.

"It's over Slick. This kingdom still is under my reign. You're nothing but a loser. Another wannabe hero. Before I waste you, I'll share you a tale.

"My greatest competition was a young dragon...Spyro I believe his name was. He tried, oh he tried to beat me. But unlike what I should've done with Bianca and what I'm about to do to you..."

Malacore leaned over to the Felinian.

"I killed him."

Malacore's body glowed as he was going end Slick's misery. The orbs burst through the ground and their power flowing into the dark wizards body.

"Now!"

Malacore was surprised as a big size purple orb burst through the ground. The other orbs turned purple as well as his body.

The Slick laying down at the crater disappeared and standing behind Malacore was Slick.

"So stereotypically villian. Always gotta talk and talk and never get the job done."

"What are you doing!" Malacore screamed at the wizard.

"Defeating you at your own game."

The magic extracting out of Malacore's body and back to the orbs. As the magic was fading away, Malacore's body start to weather away. His strong body was slowly going thin.

"Stop, p-please" Malacore begged as he was getting older.

The heroes run out into the arena as well as Bianca and Hunter rising up with the tank in hovercraft form. King Azrael was back to normal from his stone slumber.

With the magic gone, Malacore was small, skinny, old wizard laying on the ground.

"It's over Malacore. You've failed this world!" Alex told the wizard.

Instead of cowarding in fear, Malacore smiled and even laughing lightly.

"It's not over. I-it's never over. I've tortured y'all for long enough. But my empire will live on. You forget that Darla is still around and she'll live on.

"And Bianca, j-just because I'm gone doesn't mean you'll get your daughter back. The spell doesn't break. I can die kn-knowing I've damaged your family."

Malacore laughed until he started to cough. He'll continue on till he was exhale his last breath, announcing his death. His body was desolve into dust.

"It's finally over" Alex said, inhaling a breath of victory.

But while the others were busy with Malacore, Slick was chanting a spell with the purple aura from the orb. The others turn to see the Felinian.

"Slick, what are you doing?!" King Azrael yell out.

"Giving this world its life back, your majesty."

Bianca and King Azrael start to run up to the wizard, but from the bright light of the purple orb changing to yellow, it was too late.

The magic flow through Slick, feeling the power of the Forgotten World was incredible. Placing both hands together, the Felinian sent a energy beam down towards the castle, through the ground and into the world's core.

With the beam hitting the core, the Forgotten World was receiving the magic that was taken away years ago by Malacore.

After minutes of giving the power back, Slick's green aura disappear and was falling down the opening roof to the ballroom.

Alex jumped down to grab his best friend. They were saved from the fall by Diana and Darlene. The hummingbirds gently put down the best friends, Alex slide towards the weakened wizard.

"I-I did great, di-didn't I?" Slick asked, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Yes, yes you did bud" Alex answered.

Slick smiled as he fell asleep. The world was saved again. This time by two Earthlings. The greatest best friends the Forgotten World wouldn't forget.


	28. Final Chapter

Felina

Days after the battle against Malacore

It was dark, again. The pain of a pounding headache was troubling but it'll go away. But the first step was opening the eyes.

Slowly opening his eyes, Slick was hit with a light. His vision was blurry and his mouth dry due to the lack of hydration, he sat up, holding his head.

The thing he notice was a small yeti sitting on a chair next to the bed he was laying.

"Look alive sunshine."

"Hey bud" said Slick quickly. He let out a yawn and rub his eyes. Alex had a big smile on his face. The Felinian sat up on the bed. "How did I get here?"

"You did something at the castle and the magic was back in this world. You're a hero, Slick."

Slick smiled at his best friend. The door open up and Arnold, Becky, Sasha, and Daphne walked in the room.

"Glad to see your alive Ricky" Daphne said.

"Thanks you all. You all push me to where I am and I couldn't thank you all other than bring the magic back to this world."

The smiles of the friends he made at Azrael's School, Slick couldn't help to laugh at the adventure he was on: From meeting Arnold, beating up Mr. Marco on his first day, training with Daphne, turned into witch by Becky. from fighting against Sasha to being her friend.

But most of all, helping save the Forgotten World from Malacore with his best friend, Alex.

The door was open and a familar black cloak wearing orange Felinian entered. The student excluding Slick bowed to King Azrael.

"Everybody leave please. I need to speak to Ricky."

"Yes, your majesty" the students said, walking out of the door. Alex stayed in his seat, making eye contact with the monarch.

"You as well, Alex."

Alex cracked a smile, got up, and left the room. The King turned to Slick, a stern look giving the former Earthling chills.

"Do you have any idea on what you've done?"

"Yes, saved your world, your home."

"I'm grateful that you did that. But you perform a illegal magic spell. Due to that, you've lost your magic."

Slick didn't know about his magic disappearing. But he didn't seem to regret performing the spell.

"King Azrael, I get that your upset. But, I don't care that I lost my powers. It was to save this world and I'm glad that I've did that. It was for the greater good, your highness."

The King of Felina took in those words. He was surprised that this person who came to his kingdom out of nowhere, defeat his son and Prince of the kingdom and saved the Forgotten World.

"Well Mr. Slick, as you are an Felinian without magic, I have no choice but to expell you from Azrael's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft."

There was a sudden thomp as the door was broken down and the students from the school.

They try to plead with the headmaster of the school to not expell the hero.

King Azrael raise his hand to stop the commotion. "But, but...I'm not going to do that. Ricky, for saving Felina and the Forgotten World, you are going to be the first Felinian without magic to graduate from my school."

The students and Slick celebrate from the awesome news from the King.

-A-

In Sunrise Spring, Alex walk to the house of Bianca and Hunter. After knocking on the door, Hunter with the bandages on his torso.

"How's it going Hunter?" The yeti asked.

"I'm okay. Just hurting. Emotionally and physically."

The cheetah heard what Malacore said about killing Spyro, his best friend. Alex hug him as the two walked inside.

"I don't think he's dead."

"You heard what Mala-"

"So what? We're suppose to believe him? He's gotta be out there. Best friends never stop looking for each other. So no need to stop searching."

"You're right Alex. My buddy is out there and I'm going to find him. Maybe when I recover."

Alex and Hunter high five each other. "I believe we'll see him. Sooner or later."

Darla stared at the orange shell egg. There was a tapping noise coming from the egg.

The apprentice of Malacore went up closely as the egg begins to crack. Darla smiled at the sight.

This wasn't over.


	29. Super Bonus Chapter

Slick Alex

The Forgotten World

The 120% Chapter

Two best friends by the name of Alex and Slick discover a mysterious mirror during their adventures with L.O.S.T.

One night the mirror opened up and suck the friends in, taking them to The Forgotten World, ruled by an evil wizard named Malacore and his army of Cornocs.

Separated at the time, Alex and Slick came across new friends, enemies, and the inhabitants of the world. In the final battle, Slick defeated Malacore and restore the magic that was taken away.

Darla, the apprentice of Malacore and a few Cornocs left are waiting at an undisclosed location, as an egg left by Malacore is hatching.

-A week later-

Bianca paced around inside the castle that Malacore kicked her out, preparing for her victory speech to the inhabitants.

It was a day to celebrate the defeat of Malacore and order return to the Forgotten World.

Not just the celebration was planned. Sgt. Byrd was retiring, Slick was graduating from Azrael's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft and the gypsies of Enchanted Towers built a statue of the two best friends who helped her get the world back.

"Bianca, you'll do get out there. Don't worry" Hunter said, fixing his strap for his bow and arrows.

"I know hun. I just feel like I don't deserve to be the Sorceress. I didn't live up to the purpose of protecting this world. I didn't get my daughter back."

Hunter went over to his wife amd hug her, relieving her of the stress she was going through. "We will find her. Don't worry."

Before they can kiss, The Professor and the Komodo Brothers walked over to the couple.

Moe was back to himself when they made it to the laboratory during the invasion of Malacore's castle. As a way of saying thanks, Joe and Moe are apart of The Professor's combat team with Hansel and Greta.

"Ms. Bianca, Mr. Hunter, before you go out there to speak, I really want to tell you that-."

"Is this about the supposed UFOs that supposedly going to invade our world?" Bianca asked the mole.

The Komodo Brother silently nod their head to answer her question. The Sorceress has been told what felt like the thousandth time by The Professor since the defeat of Malacore.

"I told you, Professor, there's no such things as aliens" Hunter said, chuckling.

"Aren't Alex and Slick aliens? You're not originally from here, so wouldn't it mean you're an alien?" Joe said to the cheetah.

"Uhh, well, I mean...Aren't you two not from this world?"

"Okay men. Can you all take this conversation out of my room? Got a lot on my mind and I need to get ready for my speech."

The men left the room, still debating over the fact of aliens. Bianca looked at the mirror on her dresser, practicing her speech.

"Haha, aliens huh. Come on professor."

-SA-

The heroes of the Forgotten World, Alex and Slick ran through the school field as they were going to be late for their celebration at the Midnight Mountain Castle.

"It's weird to have graduation at night" Alex said.

"Not really when you're at the world that directly at night" Slick told his best friend.

An cart with an flying gecko from Enchanted Towers guiding it. The door open with Sasha popping her head out. "Come on, y'all going to be late!"

The best friends made it inside and rode to the castle. Once they made, the gecko shrink down, eating grass. Sasha went to the stands where everyone was going to watch while Slick and Alex ran inside the castle.

"Alex, Slick, glad you made it. Tell the Professor that we're not going to get invaded by aliens" Hunter said by the stair steps.

"It's not likely that aliens invade a world. So it's kinda of 99.9% that we'll get invaded. Sorry Professor" Slick told the mole.

Before he can show them a picture, The three heroes ran upstairs to get prepared for the ceremony.

The picture have the planet surrounded by red dots.

-D-

Out in the snowy terrain, Darla walked out of the tower she teleported into. The endless fall of snow kiss her skin gently as she walked closely to the edge of the world she was in.

She sat in the snow, watching the purple acid flow down the cliff. The apprentice grab a handful of snow from the ground.

Darla was the only one with a brain of the Cornoc Empire to lead the army of idiot soldiers. Malacore was gone, Prince Azrael is somewhere and she was the leader now.

The snowball was making the witch somewhat happy, making her worries fade away. A memory start to play in her head.

"Okay honey, you'll pack nice and round and then you throw it fast."

A chuckle went out of her mouth. It spook Darla as the happy thought that wasn't skinning Alex made her chuckled. She would never do that.

"Excuse me, you are Darla, right?"

The snowball melted in her hand as it burst into flames. "Who wants to know?"

The witch got up to see two bipedal cows in space suits behind a figure wearing a black cloak and a silver mask.

"We're here to takeover the Forgotten World" the figure told Darla. She couldn't help but laugh at the group.

"Wait, you want to rule the Forgotten World? On my watch? Sure, good for you. Listen, I'm going to turn around and pretend I didn't hear that. If I see you again, I'll rip your heart out from where you stand."

The figure chuckled at the threat, causing Darla to grow furious.

"Darla, I want us to control this world. You and I have an common enemy: Your mother."

"She's not my mother!" yelled Darla.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. Bianca has a gem that she store either here or in her castle. The Multigem. We get it, we'll rule this planet."

Darla thought about the offer, mainly thinking of using this person to get the castle back and killing him or her after getting rid of Bianca. The Cornoc army wasn't much, but it was a chance to take.

"Okay. Where's your army?" She asked.

"We're here."

The figure and the cows disappear, Darla smile at the start of a new plan. A Cornoc walked up to the witch. "Get ready and bring me Dr. Whisk."

-SA-

"Thank you citizens for coming over and celebrating the heroes who help take back world and our freedom from the hands of Malacore.

"Alexander and Ricky came from Earth due to a spell I cast to realign Avalar and the Dragon Realm. They treated us like one of their own and stop the Cornoc Empire from destorying our planet.

"For their heroics, the citizens of Enchanted Towers built a statue in honor of you two. Thank you aalex and Slick, from us at the Forgotten World."

The gypsies uncover the statue and it got the ohhs and awes of everyone. It was a gold version of the former humans in their new bodies.

"Holy crap, we look good!" Alex said, shaking Slick in enjoyment.

"Does that statue make me look fat?" Slick asked, looking at his hips.

"They were not alone in their adventure. I want to thank King Azrael, Princess Sal, Shelia, Bentley, Bartholomew, the students of Mr. Marco's class, Agent 9, and the recently retire Sgt. Byrd."

The crowd clap for the supporting cast and Sgt. Byrd who held onto Isabelle as they smile at each other.

Before Bianca can end her speech, the screen in front of the castle start to go black. Then a mask appear on the screen.

"Greeting Forgotten World. I've waited for so long and you all are looking great. You think Malacore was bad, you haven't met me yet.

"I am Baalo Sheen, leader of the Barnland Alliance. We're here to takeover the Forgotten World as well as looking for an artifact that here.

"Bianca the Sorceress, I want the Multigem! You have it and I want it. If you don't give me the gem, this will be your fault."

The screen change to the tower in Sunny Villa. A giant UFO was hovering over the tower. The bottom of the ship was charging an beam.

There was an pink bear and a brown bear on the top level of tower. Sheila gasp at the sight.

"It's Marco and Rapunzel. They need to get out of there!"

"Irony her name is Rapunzel. No long hair" Alex said, receiving a slap to the back of head, courtesy of Slick.

"Rapunzel, we need to go" Marco told the "suppose" love of his life.

"Marco, get away from me! Restraining order!"

"But Rapun-" Marco stopped at the sight of Rapunzel jumping off the tower. Marco looked up at the UFO and gulped for the last time.

The beam blast down to the lower level and annihilated the tower. The citizens in the castle gasp at the sight. Baalo laughed at the destruction.

"Bianca, I wouldn't waste time if I was you."

Baalo was off the screen and a group of space cows and pigs with rockets on their back. The cows starting shooting with laser guns and the pigs flew around, destroying parts of the castle and the celebration.

The heroes jumped into action to save the citizens.

Sasha got out her "Legit Bo$$" spike knucks and start punching the cows, leaving the words on their face. She jumped on a distracting cow's back, tip it over and with her knucks on her knees, she breaks it's back.

"Ain't nutthin but a BOSS thing."

Five rocket pigs flew towards her. Without looking, she use her hand and her "Bo$$" knucks grew big. The pigs squeal as they meet their end, exploding after hitting the knuck.

"Mooove, get out the way!"

Becky rode on a space Bulverde, taking out other cows in the process. The cow tried to buck the lass off it's back, but was flipped over and had it's arm snapped.

"Taking this world is going to cost you, an arm."

Daphne, Hunter, Agent 9, and Sgt. Byrd were shooting their respective weapons at the farm animals. Bentley and Sheila used their combat skills while Bianca, Alex, and Slick were taking the citizens to safety.

UFOs were flying through the sky, sending energy beams and blast at the heroes.

"How are we going to stop them!" Slick said to the group.

A couple of the UFOs exploded. The heroes looked in the distance and saw who were helping them.

Sgt. Byrd pointed at the sky. "It's the Brigade."

The Hummingbird Brigade with wide metal wings fly in the purple sky, firing missiles at the ships.

"Hello Midnight Mountain, we came to rock!" Pri. Diana yell out, firing out colorful painted missiles at the UFOs, exploding in colorful smoke.

Diana laughed like a maniac, her eyes apart and a sinister smile on her face.

"No more sugar for you, sug" Pri. Jackie, playing rodeo with a space cow.

Pri. Darlene wings were the color of the rainbow, like her hair. Her rainbow color missile head straight at three UFOs, 2 cows, and a pig. The missile attached onto the enemies and flew them towards the hummingbird.

Once they circle around Darlene, they exploded into rainbow. Twisting around to gather the flames, Pri. Darlene created a tornado and strike a group of cows.

Handel, Greta, and the Komodo Brothers start attacking on the ground, protecting a smirking Professor.

He walked up to the Sorceress. "I hate to say this, but I to-"

"Told me so. Thank you Professor."

The mole frowned as he wanted to rub it in her face. "They'll take care of the enemies. We need to go in the castle."

The heroes ran into the castle. Once everyone was inside, Bianca start to talk about the artifact the Barnland Alliance is looking for.

"I found the Multigem years ago. It's not as powerful as the orbs, but I hid it away due to Malacore's invasion. It's in a old treasure safe called Super Bonus World."

"Super Bonus World? Lame" Slick said, laughing.

"I didn't give it the name."

"Sounds like it was suppose to be an awesome name, but due to being rushed, you get that garbage of a name. Maybe that's just me" Alex said with his hypothesis

"Anyway, it's there. I got a secret passage way to go there."

Bianca unveil the portal, but it had red vines, damaging the passage way.

"Damn! Malacore must've found this and put a spell on."

"If thats where the Bonus World is at, maybe that's where Darla may be at as well" said Hunter.

"There's another portal. We'll head there and defeat Baalo. If Darla joins him, we'll defeat her too?"

The Professor stopped the group before they head off. "Before y'all go, I got some upgrades for some of you."

Alex and Slick glance at each other and smiled. "Upgrades?"

Baalo, Darla, and their soldiers continue on the search for the Multigem. From blasting submarines to snowboarding yetis.

"This is getting ridiculous! Where is the Multigem!" Baalo furious said, pacing back and forth.

An space cow slowly walked up to his leader, scared of what will happen to him.

"Sir-"

"Did you find the gem?" Said Baalo in a low serious tone.

"Um, no sir-" Baalo use his arm and the cow leviated and fastly went over the sheep.

"W-we came from the battle-"

The cow was dropped on the snow.

"Where's Bianca?"

The cow got up and begin to shake in fear. "We didn't her. The heroes had back up and defeated us."

Baalo got a handle with fire coming out, shifting into a sword blade. The leader of the Barnland Alliance walked into a tower. Sparks and smoke start to come out of the tower.

Cornocs and the animals looked at the carnage that was going on. Darla smiled at the beauty of destruction.

After a minute of frustration, Baalo walked out and the tower crumbled behind him.

"Either you bring me to her or become a steak. Leave!"

The cow ran to do his master's bidding. Only to get hit an invisible object. The bulverde fell into the purple acid, transforming into a steak.

The enemies look at the direction of the arrow came from, but there was nobody around.

"Well, well, well boys. Looks like we came here just in time."

A green and red t-rex walked towards Baalo with a group of t-rexs following behind. "Baalo, long time, no see."

"McCree, how you doing? You know we had to lay low because of Malacore. Speaking of which, this is Darla, Malacore's apprentice."

Darla smiled at the dinosaur, then wiped the smile away.

"This is McCree, leader of the Bailey Gang down in Dino Mines. Apprently, Princess Sal was hiding down there and helping find the rest of the gang."

"We're here like we promise" McCree said to the sheep. Baalo nod his head and shook the dino's small hand.

"We're glad you can help us. In return, all the treasure in the world is yours."

A cow walked up to his leader with mobile pad in its hoof. "Sir, we have invaders here. Two of them."

Baalo growled. "Where?"

"Here!"

The cow moved to the side as a yeti and a Felinian walked towards the evil do-ers.

"Hello, we're the welcoming committee. Alex and Slick. You may know us as-"

"The heroes that defeated Malacore, is that right?" Baalo finish Alex's sentence.

Slick clears his throat. "Yes, Mr. Sheen. We are here because of the incident at Midnight Mountain and Sunny Villa. We're not here to start something."

"Yet, you don't have the Multigem."

-BH-

Alex and Slick continue on talking with the Barnland Alliance leader. Hiding in a tower, Hunter and Bianca were taking apart a centerpiece of Spyro.

"They're losing patience over there" Bianca said, spying on the conversation.

"Would you like to try this?" Hunter stopping what was doing and sass his wife. Bianca give him a look that made him go faster on moving the statue.

-SA-

"Like we said, she's not with us right now. But we want to make sure WE can be assure that the conversation between you and the Sorceress will be peaceful."

Slick and Alex continue to push Baalo's patients and it was wearing thin. The ice platform they were on begin to shake.

"Baalo, if I may inject myself into this please" McCree said. The platform stop shaking.

"Alex, dick."

"It's Slick."

"Anyway, if you're not here with the Multigem or Bianca...what good are you?"

McCree had his hands on his holsters with his guns inside. The two heroes looked at each other and back to the dinosaur.

"Maybe you're here to die!"

The two friends ran behind while McCree got his two pistols and start shooting at them.

The bullets hit the snow near their feet, getting closer to them. Cornocs, Barnlanders, and Bailey Gang members chased after them.

Once Alex and Slick ran inside a tower. The enemies circled around the open side tower, surrounding the building. McCree, Baalo, and Darla walked slowly to the tower.

"Boys, just give up. It's over. Die like men" McCree said to them.

"It's not over till we save this world again!"

A beam of green energy hit the group of foot soldiers.

The three leader were slackjaw of what were in front of them.

Hunter in a dark green jacket with an arrow prepare to shoot, Bentley with an metal version of his club, Sheila with metal shoes, Bianca with her hands illuminating purple energy, Slick sporting hover boots and metal paws, levitating, and Alex with metal paws with thin blue steel claws.

"Kill them and bring me Bianca!" Baalo ordered the troops, both him and Darla vanishing from the area.

"For the Forgotten World!" Bianca yelled.

The heroes stayed their ground and attack the enemies coming. Arrows, bullets, magic attacks, limbs were flying as the two groups gang up on each other.

Slick and Bianca took to the air, blasting Cornocs and Dinosaurs. Sheila kick the enemies towards Hunter to shoot them. Bentley smashed while Alex slash the enemies.

UFOs flew in the skies, shooting beams at the tower. The heroes stood out of the opening.

"Hunter, hows the statue moving going?" Bianca asked her husband.

"It's not moving till we get rid of these guys!"

"We got this" Slick told the couple and motion Bentley to come over.

"Bentley, spin your club."

The tall yeti begin to spin his club as Slick blast a beam of energy. The energy beam ricochet off the club and the enemies were turn into ashes.

"What about them in the skies?" Sheila asked?

Three UFOs begin charging a beam. But two of them were destroyed. The sheep pilot looked around to see who shot down his comrades. Only to join the two, up in smokes.

"Air support has arrived."

Sgt. Byrd wasn't flying with flippers. He had a mini jetpack on his back with rockets.

"He can't do it on his own, boys" Bianca said, looking at Slick and Alex, and moving to the side, revealing an Super Flying Fire power-up by a cliff.

"I can't use my magic to fly" said Slick.

"Magic or no magic, you can still fly. Believe me and believe in yourself."

Slick drink that statement and ran beside his best friend towards the power-up. A UFO spotted where the power-up and blast the cliff. The cliff was slowly breaking apart.

The best friends ran fast towards the slowly descending cliff, but it broke off, bringing the power-up with it. Bianca begin to stop them, but they jumped off the cliff.

"Slick! Alex!" Bianca shouted. After a couple of seconds, the heroes were thinking that the inevitable happen.

"Your two precious heroes, falling to their deaths! Why unfortunate for you" Baalo teased at the heroes from his base.

UFOs surround the tower. A couple of fireballs strike them.

"What was that?" Baalo asked.

"It can't be" Hunter whispered.

Ascending from bottom of death, Alex with a jetpack, throwing fireballs at the other UFOs.

Bianca magically moved the statue and a hole to a hidden passage. "can y'all hold the fort till I come back?"

Everyone nod as she jumped down.

McCree hid on the other side of a pillar, ready to shoot Sheila. Till an arrow strike the pillar, close to the gang leader's face.

McCree growled at the person responsible. "Hunter."

"McCree. Aligning yourself with sheep boy, huh?"

"We struck a deal and the plan to kidnapped Bianca. But, we didn't agree to keep you alive!"

McCree and Hunter start shooting at each other. Bentley and Sheila were going to help, but a triceratops with a gatling gun start shooting at them.

Bentley grabbed the kangaroo, put her behind him and start spinning his club, causing the bullets to ricochet.

Hunter and McCree continue on shooting bullets and arrows and dodging their attacks. McCree was down to one bullet in each gun. Hunter was down to two arrows.

McCree laughed, reloading his gun. "Looks like we're down to the last wire, Hunter. How bout it? One must go."

Hunter smiled at the challenge from the dinosaur. "Okay McCree, I'll take you up on that."

The cheetah heard the sounds of a gun going off behind him. Slightly turning his head and seeing the triceratops shooting at his comrades.

Seeing his enemy distracted, McCree smiled at the opportunity in front of him.

"It's high noon."

Locked on to his target, McCree shoot out his last two bullets and headed towards the cheetah.

Eyes wide open, Hunter shot one arrow towards the triceratops. He jump and twist around, dodging one bullet and grabbing an arrow behind him. Not aiming, he let go of the arrow, sending it McCree's way.

Bentley was getting tired of twirling his club around. The triceratops didn't care. But that change when something sharp strike the back of it's head.

The firing stop as the dinosaur slump over the chair it was in and died.

Bentley let out a sigh of relief, along with Sheila. But this wasn't over as the two heroes were struck with a painful red energy, paralyzing them.

Hit with what their opponent shot, Hunter and McCree stood across from each other.

One bullet hit Hunter in the shoulder as McCree was hit in the chest with the arrow.

After few seconds, McCree stumbled, falling to both knees.

"Looks like it's the end for me, partner. Time to ride off into the sunset. It was an honor to have this duel with you, Hunter."

Hunter smiled, nod his head at the leader of The Bailey Gang.

McCree fell over, face first and died in front of the cheetah. Hunter fainted from the shot, lying in the snow.

-B-

Bianca continue on the path, getting close to the end of the tunnel. With awe, there it was. The Multigem.

Before she can grab it, the Sorceress was zapped and paralyzed.

"Oh me, oh my. Bianca, you lead me to the Multigem."

Walking around the paralyzed rabbit, Baalo and Darla grabbed the Multigem.

"The source of power I need to own this world. Thanks to you, Bianca."

Bianca try to use her magic to escape the laser, but it didn't seem it was being affected.

She saw that Darla up to something while Baalo had his back turned.

Baalo turn to her, Darla giving him an awkward smile. "Let's show this world their failure of a protector."

"What about Hunter?"

"He's dead. There's no use for him" Baalo said in a cold tone. The heart of the Sorceress felt like it stop at the news of the love of her life gone away from her.

The three of them teleported away.

-SA-

The UFOs begin to retreat to their mothership above the Super Bonus World, Alex and Sgt. Byrd flew down to find his comrades.

"Where they go?" Alex asked, looking through his scanner. There was someone in the snow.

"It looks like Hunter" Slick said on the earpiece.

But before the yeti can save his friend, a UFO was landing a couple feet away from Hunter's body. A space cow got out of the ship, heading towards the cheetah.

"We need to get him" Byrd whispered to Alex. But Alex was gone.

The cow begin to pick up Hunter, until a fire burst out of the snow, melting the spot on the ground and cooking the cow into a burger pattie.

Alex popped out of the snow, checking on Hunter. The cheetah was snoring, asleep on the battlefield.

"Hunter, wake up!"

Hunter spring up to life, the yeti covered his mouth.

"Alex, Hunter, I found Bianca's aura on that ship. So is the Multigem. We need to head up there" Slick inform the two heroes.

"But how? It looks like they cover with a force field."

"What if we use that?" Hunter said, pointing to the UFO. Alex was grinning like the Cheshire Cat at the idea.

Meanwhile in the Barnland Alliance Mothership

The space farm animals stood around the base as Baalo Sheen was on a center platform.

"The Multigem. Created from shards from gems of the Dragon Realms. Power like this can destroy a world. With this in our position, we can destroy this planet!

"Thanks to us, The Cornoc Empire, and The Bailey Gang who sadly lost their leader and good friend of mine, McCree. But he didn't fall alone. Our brothers and sister with him. He took down the wrench's husband, Hunter with him as well."

While Baalo was making his speech, a mouse in a lab coat was talking to Darla in another room privately.

"Dr. Whisk, how's our pet?"

"He's doing great. He's growing by the hour hahaha."

"Pull yourself together or it's back to the jungle. How's our escape plan?"

"I got a lab in a place called Hurricos. We'll locate there. You'll find this interesting: I've been studying about the group called The Elementals. I tell you about when we get there."

Before Darla can continue, Baalo called her out to the platform. She walked onto the stage, earning an applause from her Cornoc army.

"Darla, thanks for your help and I'll grant your wish. Bring out the prisoners!"

The sheeps brought out Sheila, Bentley, and Bianca, handcuffed shackled. They went over to the two evil leaders.

"We'll find Alex and Slick sooner than later. Your husband's body is on it's way. So for the time being...

"Darla, how bout you finally get your revenge" Baalo offered, the witch grin at her mother.

With her hand transforming into a red crystal, sharpen point at the tip, Darla was going do the thing she wanted to do for a long time.

"I'm sorry Bianca. It's the end for us" Sheila said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Bentley stayed strong, but wasn't ready to die. "Yes it is, we've failed and I didn't get to tell Bart goodbye and to keep the herd strong"

"Don't worry, Bianca. You'll join your husband real soon.

"I found it funny, Baalo that you two are working together. You know the apprentice of Malacore. I never took you to be...stupid enough to trust her.

"I mean, she use to work for Malacore, who ruled the magic of The Forgotten World. I know she is planning against you. You know the saying: If you can't beat them, join them.

"I should've been dead when I couldn't move. I saw Darla behind trying to kill you. But she couldn't get her magic to work. It was like my passage was surpressed. I would know, I try to use my magic to escape your trap.

"It was like it was built to contain her."

Darla was seering at Baalo. Thanks to Bianca, both plans were ruin. The Sorceress wanted to add more fuel to the fire.

"Back to you, sweet Darla. Since your army was low, you joined Baalo. After you join him, kill your father and I, kill Alex, Slick and the rest of the heroes, what would be left for you to do?

"Once you join them and take care of your business, screw them!

"You would kill Baalo, take over his army, and you'll hold The Forgotten World and take over it for yourself.

Baalo, would really share this world with the Cornocs? The Cornocs whose leader drove you out of this world till he died? No, you wasn't going share this world with Darla, were you?"

Baalo clench his hand on his sword hilt, activating the blade. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to start with you!"

Baalo pointed at Bianca, running towards her and raising his sword. Darla blocked the attack with her crystal arm.

"She's mine!"

"Should've killed her when you had the chance, wrench!"

Baalo and Darla begin fighting each other. The Space animals and Cornocs begin to brawl as along with their leaders.

Bianca finished unlocking her handcuffs and shackles. With her magic, she help Bentley and Sheila out of their cuffs.

"We gotta find that Multigem."

Before they can sneak away, an UFO burst into the room, heading towards the battling foes.

Colliding with the Cornocs and animals, the UFO door bust open and Alex flew out with someone in his arms.

"Hunter!" Bianca said with glee. Her husband was alive.

"Hunter!" Baalo growled. The sight of his partner's killer. "Kill everyone! The cheetah is mine!"

It was a full on war as everyone battled each other. The heroes except for Alex hid into another room.

Bianca hugged Hunter with the tightest hug, breaking her husband's lungs in the process.

"Ki-killing me."

"Sorry babe. We gotta find the Multigem before they do something to it."

"But we don't know where it is, mate. How can we find it?" Sheila asked Bianca.

The Sorceress ponder where on the ship the gem who be located. Then, it hit her. "The heart of the ship, that's it. Hunter, come with me. Bentley and Sheila, help Alex with the fight out there. We'll meet-"

A mighty roar interrupt Bianca's planning. A strong arua of magic struck her, giving her chills.

In the other room, the animals, Cornocs, Alex, and Baalo stop what they were doing, listening to the roar of a beast. Darla on the other hand was laughing.

"Haha, looks like he's awakened. I'll let kill you all!"

Slick's scanner was off the fitz at the beast that was heading their way. "Ah Alex, I don't like this. I really have a bad feeling about this."

"Barnland Alliance, battle stations!" Baalo ordered.

The animals start to run to their stations and inside the UFOs. Baalo went off to the other room.

Alex deactivated the jet and Slick was back to Felinian body. The best friends dodge the attacks from the animals.

"Go stop Baalo from whatever he has planned. He probably going to do something with the Multigem. I'm going to see what that thing outside is."

"Alexander" Slick said, stoping the yeti from running off. "Please be careful."

"When I was the last time I wasn't careful?" Alex asked, running away.

"We were almost killed by the Yakuza."

Bianca and Hunter made to the heart of the mothership. The Multigem was in a containment tube in the center of the room. The couple ran towards the gem, but moved up to the next level.

"Hunter!" The couple look behind to see Baalo walking towards them. "Do you remember me, Hunter?"

"I don't know you, other than you're just another jerk we're going to stop."

"You started this. Metropolis, that purple dragon you called a friend stop our plans of taking over the place.

"We were angry and wanted revenge. We follow you that dragon to this world. You of all people defeat my army, stealing back the dragon eggs. My brothers and sisters dead because of you!

"So I wanted to kill you myself. Remember Harbor Speedway. I was flying away while you chased after me. Distracted because you, I crashed my ship and you took the egg.

"You didn't check on me or anything. You left me in that burning wreckage. I escape with my life on the line! I didn't just walk out without the damages you've caused."

Baalo took off his mask, revealing his face. Left side of the sheep's face was burned and wrinkled.

"Thanks to you, I look like this! Thanks to you, Hunter, I'm half sheep, half robot! Thanks to you, Hunter, I'm going to kill you, your wife, and The Forgotten World."

Pulling a switch, the Multigem was powering up the ship's laser cannon. "If I can't have this world, I'll destory it."

Bianca and Hunter ran towards the sheep. Bianca was tied up by some wires, causing her husband to stop.

"Let her go, Baalo!"

"This is between you and me. She's out of this!"

Baalo activate his sword, running towards the cheetah. Hunter got out his bow to defend himself.

The two collide with each other to start off their battle.

Alex drag a sheep out of a UFO and jump inside. The ship went out of the inside deck and out of the mothership.

The other UFOs were firing at the creature. The sky being dark wasn't helping the yeti to see the beast.

A stream of fire destory the ships that were attacking. Alex's ship was next if he didn't start moving. He begin to fly away, the beast opening it's wings to chash after him.

Slick was lost. He couldn't find Baalo or Hunter and Bianca. There was noise going on at the door in front of him. That's probably where they are at.

Before he entered, there was a purple crate with a yellow "?" on each side. The powerless wizard tried punching it, kicking it, pleading with it. But nothing happen.

"Just break already!" Slick said, jumping on top of it. The crate broke and Slick landed on his feet.

"Oh my word" he said, looking at the object that was in the box.

Hunter was down to nothing to defend himself. Whatever he had, it was slash into two.

"This is your end" Baalo said, a giant smile on his face, his sword prepare to cut Hunter.

The sheep was hit it a pipe, knocking him out. Hunter saw Bianca assist him, saving his life.

"Thanks beautiful."

"No problem baby."

The cheetah grab his wire tangled wife and slash the wires off her, setting the rabbit free.

"Let's save this wor-AHHH!"

Hunter was attack from behind. Baalo was back up with his red lighted sword. Hunter had a long gash on his back.

Bianca grab her unconscious husband, backing away from Baalo.

"It's over!" The sheep said, jumping up towards the couple with his sword raised high.

When he was about to strike into the two, but were blocked by a green blade sword.

"Leave them alone!"

Slick wearing a black suit and hold on to the new sword. Baalo jump backward a couple of feet.

"Where the hell did you get that?!"

"A blessing in disguise. Bianca, take him to safety. I'll take care of Baalo" Slick said, running towards the sheep.

Before they collide, the walls were burst into the room. The beast that is terrorising the space animals made it's way to the mothership.

Baalo, Slick, Bianca, and a awakening Hunter looked at the creature in awe.

"No, it can't be" Bianca said, looking at the features of the beast.

"It's just a dragon. What's so special?" Slick said.

"S-S-Spy-ro" said Hunter, going back unconscious again.

"Slick, we need to get out of here!"

"The only way you leave here is death!" Baalo said, running after the Sorceress. Slick block the sheep's way and they engaged into fighting

The dragon start sprewing fire, and destroying the mothership. Darla and Dr. Whisk looked from the ground.

"Burn, burn everything!" Darla laughed at the sight of destruction.

The two teleported out of the world as the dragon's wrath continue on.

Bianca made it to the deck room. The space animals were evacuating the mothership as the ship was being dismantled.

Bentley and Sheila were beating up the animals who were trying rid them of their ship. Bianca went over to the two heroes were Hunter on her shoulder.

Bentley grabbed Hunter and help the Sorceress into the ship.

"What happened to Hunter?" Sheila asked.

"Baalo did this. Slick is still inside, fighting him. What happened to Alex?"

"He went off to fight the devastating beast that out there ripping this ship, I believe they say, 'a new one.'" Bentley told the Sorceress.

"I don't want to leave Slick here with Baalo. I don't want to leave Alex out there with Spyro."

Bentley and Sheila turned to each other and back to Bianca. Sheila decide to speak. "That's Spyro? There's no way that him."

"It is and if we don't stop him, it'll be the end of the Forgotten World as we know."

Slick and Baalo were getting tired from all the fighting they were doing. Baalo was beyond pissed and charged towards the Felinian.

Thinking quickly, Slick slash the gated bridge, causing the sheep to fall. Slick went to catch Baalo and held on to the end of broken bridge.

Baalo was holding on to the hero's paw, looking down at the end of the mothership.

"Look at what's going on: your ship is being destroyed, your crew withered down, and you hanging for dear life. Why can't we just work together to defeat this thing?"

"Work together? I rather die than work with the likes of you. My race is being used as fodder, the wool we wear being used for clothes. You think we can clone each other for the hell of it? No!

"For years I saw my brothers and sisters being either flamed or rammed into just for that damn dragon can feed his dragonfly. I want him to die, just like I want you to die.

"I hope you pray I die, because if this isn't the end for me, I'm going to rule this world, kill Hunter and kill you as well. So here's what I say to your suggestion."

Baalo let go of his grip and slip through Slick's paw, falling to the bottom.

"Go baaaaa yourself."

Slick can only look down as Baalo disappear into the abyss.

"Need an hand, sir."

Slick looked up to see Bianca grabbing his paw and helping him up into the UFO.

Before they went out of the mothership, Slick destroy the tube where the Multigem was in and took it out, disabling the laser cannon.

"We gotta find Alex. He's in the those UFOs. We need to find a way to find him."

"What about trying to contact him. There has to be a radio" said Slick looking for a radio.

Alex continue to fire at the dragon who was flying while the mothership falls to the ground.

The dragon turn it's attention to the firing UFO.

"Come on y'all. where are you at?"

"[Static] Alex! Alex, come in, over."

The yeti look at the radio, figuring out on who was calling for him. "Who is this?"

"Who do you think, furry numbskull?"

"Slick?"

"It's Bianca, but he's here as well."

"How can I defeat this thing? It just destroy the mothership."

Bianca pondered on a way to defeat the dragon. One way came into play. But, the question hit her brain.

Is that the real Spyro? The same dragon that saved this world from The Sorceress and was defeated by Malacore? Or is it an impostor?

"We gonna need to strike the heart of the dragon. But I don't know if this is Spyro or not."

Alex's eye shrink as Bianca said the dragon's name. It was possible that dragon was the friend of Hunter. He promised to find Spyro and it was possible that it was him.

"Is this Spyro, Bianca?"

"I don't know. I don't think this is him. But we don't have time to ask of it's him. It's now or this world is dead. I'm sorry Alex and I'll take responsibility of what happens."

Alex turned around, looking at the dragon's purple eyes. He knew a way of striking the heart. It's risky.

But he wasn't a hero without being risky.

"Hey, you overgrown lizard. Your best friend, Hunter would love to see you. But, but not like this. Do you know how long he, Bianca, and the people of the Forgotten World been waiting for you?

"They depend on you to free them from Malacore's reign. To be the hero they needed. I don't see the hero that Bianca tells in her story. I don't see the hero that Hunter calls a 'best friend.'

"I see a monster. A monster I'm going to defeat."

Alex drove toward the dragon. The winged reptile follow suit, heading toward the UFO.

"Alex, what are you doing?!" Slick said on the radio. The yeti smiled as he awaited the pending doom he was heading to.

The dragon open it's mouth and ate the UFO. The other heroes looked on as they might have lost another hero.

"I'm not losing him like this!" Slick said. The Felinian begin to follow what his best friend did.

But, Spyro was glowing red. Holes were appearing on the dragon's body. It was roaring in pain.

A few more seconds, Spyro blew up into dark magic dust and a certain UFO was flowing in the air.

"Sorry for the suspense. Couldn't find the heart.

"You mother fuuu, you did that on purpose!" Slick said.

"I learned it from watching you, Slick."

"Just try not to do that again please."

The best friends land the UFOs on the ground. The heroes celebrate on their victory.

Not celebrating with the others, Bianca stayed in the ship to heal Hunter's back from the attack by Baalo.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be okay. We'll find him. I know he's out there."

\--Weeks later--

The Forgotten World was back to normal. After the fiasco at the...Super Bonus World, The Barnland Alliance flee back to space. There was no sign of Baalo or Darla.

Peace has return to this world.

Alex and Slick came out of the portal for Haunted Tomb.

"Go to the Haunted Tomb you say. It should be fun you say. You didn't say there'll be riddles!" Alex said to Slick, slightly irate.

The Felianian growled at the yeti. "Excuse me, who's tail was turned into a snake!"

They walk in The Professor laboratory.

"Oh hello boys. Slick, why is your tail a snake?" The mole asked.

"The natives don't like cats."

"Well, Bianca has a present for you. She's in the mirror room."

The best friends walked into the mirror room, where three mirrors were at. Two mirrors were activated. Bianca was at the center of the room.

"Hello boys. Welcome to the mirror room. This is where we can travel into the dimension near this world. Avalor and the Dragon Realm."

"What's that portal for?" Slick asked, pointing at the middle portal.

"It's your planet, 100 years after you two left."

Slick and Alex turn behind them to see a blue man wearing silver armor on his arms and thighs and a clock on the chestplate of a gold armor.

"The name is Dr. Nefarious Tropy, you can call me Dr. Tropy. I help Ms. Bianca to place an portal to your world. Unfortunately, it's not going to be the same time you left."

"That's good because if we go back, Sydney would flip script on us" Alex chuckled.

"But if we go through, would we be able to come back?" Slick asked Tropy.

"You will be able to come back. But..."

Alex and Slick grimaced at the Doctor's but.

"I need your help."

The best friends looked at each other as they were needed. A new world to save, a new world to discover, a new world that's in need of heroes.

They smiled, turning to Tropy. "What can we help you with?"

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it. Like I said, our two heroes will be back. Check out my other stories. Take care and stay awesome!


End file.
